Wonderland
by Condessa Oluha
Summary: CAP.7 isso mesmo SETE ON No centro da velha Londres,entre prédios de concreto e becos escuros Harry Potter encontra uma misteriosa loja que realiza os mais diversos anseios... Bem vindos a Wonderland, qual o seu maior desejo? Slash, HPxDM PINHÃO XP
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Wonderland

**Autora:** Condessa Oluha

**E-mail:** condessa. NC-17

**Classificação:** Slashs, U.A., Lemon, Aventura, Romance, Drama, Comédia, Sobrenatural.

**Shipper Principal:** HPXDM

**Resumo:** Após levar um fora do grande amor de sua vida, Harry Potter acaba encontrando uma misteriosa loja que realiza desejos no centro de Londres, a Wonderland. E ai, qual o seu maior desejo?

**Disclamer:** Outro dia estava eu a refletir como adquirir os direitos autorais de Harry Potter, quando tive a brilhante idéia de contratar um serviço de recuperação autodenominado Get Backers, formado por uma dupla de rapazes de nomes Jyn Jiyamanno e Ban Mido. O Jyn soltava raios e o Ban causava ilusões, e contrariando todos os meus instintos que aquele loirinho desmiolado que mais parecia um Pikachu em forma humana traria problemas, contratei o serviço sem pestanejar. Acontece, que o brilhante Jyn achou uma boa idéia eletrocutar o cofre da tia J.K. ... Resultado: Os direitos foram fulminados pelo calor dos raios e Ban se encontra no hospital em estado de choque... Literalmente. Quanto a mim... Acho que já sabem a resposta... u.u'

"_Gozen rei ji tobidashita, tobira wo ketobashite_

_Garasu no kutsu ga warete, doresu mo yabureta...1"_

"_À meia-noite eu corri_

_E chutei a porta_

_Meus sapatos de cristal se quebraram_

_E meu vestido se rasgou..."_

Entre os becos escuros, rostos cansados e paisagem monótona da metrópole londrina, muitos desconhecem o que verdadeiramente se passa por entre as suas ruas sempre lotadas, e seus subterrâneos obscuros.

E é por isso, que em meio a prédios de concreto frio e mansões de estilo vitoriano, luzes de neon piscante e out-doors multicoloridos, numa avenida pouco movimentada no centro da cidade, havia uma pequena e discreta loja que apenas os privilegiados conseguiam ver.

Escondida em meio aos coloridos motivos orientais, a grande maioria pensaria tratar-se apenas de uma antiga casa de chá, no entanto, o que se escondia por trás daquelas portas de mogno escuro e vitral fosco, era algo muito além da minúscula compreensão humana.

Ali, na misteriosa Wonderland, não se vendiam apenas os mais diversos e exóticos chás. Ali, na Wonderland, vendiam-se sonhos...

**CAPÍTULO UM: A MISTERIOSA CASA DE CHÁ**

O som do despertador ecoara pelo pequeno quarto, fazendo um resmungo ser ouvido por baixo das cobertas confortavelmente quentes, tão contrastante com o clima frio de início de outono que se propagava do lado de fora.

Harry demorara alguns segundos antes de se levantar de uma vez só como que se para criar coragem de largar a aconchegante cama. Olhou para o relógio que marcava sete horas e soltou um longo bocejo enquanto espreguiçava o corpo atlético e alto.

Era início de mais um ano letivo no colégio de Howgwarts, e por mais que houvesse gostado das suas férias de verão, tinha que compreender que estas haviam chegado ao fim.

O rapaz tomou um banho rápido, fez sua higiene bucal e encarou por alguns instantes seu reflexo no espelho sobre a pia do banheiro. Continuava o mesmo rapaz forte de aparência saudável que todos sempre conheceram e amaram. Talvez a pele estivesse mais morena, devido ao sol tomado durante as férias e os cabelos negros ligeiramente mais revoltos devido a falta de um bom corte, mas fora isso continuava o mesmo rapaz belo de dezesseis anos de sempre.

Tratou de vestir o uniforme, camisa branca por fora da calça azul marinho, gravata preta folgada, terno aberto com as mangas arregaçadas, sua inseparável munhequeira vermelha e amarela e seu companheiro de jornadas, seu tênis Adidas branco com detalhes vermelhos, que já lhe rendera muitas vitórias no time de basquete estudantil do qual fazia parte.

O rapaz em seus um e oitenta e cinco de altura, era o melhor cestinha do time Leões de Grifyndor, orgulho do colégio Howgwarts, que a exatos dez anos nunca perdera um jogo sequer. Não que Harry Potter sempre houvesse sido do tipo esportista, muito pelo contrário, no primário e no início do ginásio era baixinho e magrelo demais, porém, depois das férias de verão, logo que entrara para a sétima série muitos se surpreenderam com o 'Palito Potter' apelido carinhosamente cedido pelos colegas de classe, que de uma hora para outra espichara de forma descomunal. Daí para a carreira no basquete foi um pulo.

Portanto, era comum que seu quarto tivesse inúmeros troféus e medalhas, flâmulas e bandeiras de seu time, além de vários pôsteres da NBA e uma cesta presa a porta.

Potter checara os materiais que colocara na mochila e em seguida, descera para a cozinha a fim de tomar o seu desejum, provavelmente algo saudável e que lhe desse bastante energia.

Seu pai como sempre já se encontrava engravatado, lendo o jornal e tomando sua abençoada xícara de café, James Tiago Potter, trabalhava numa empresa de computação extremamente famosa da Inglaterra criando programas de segurança para outras grandes empresas. Era casado com a bela Lílian, uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos ondulados e estonteantes olhos verdes, os quais a genética fizera o favor de presentear a Harry. Ela por sua vez trabalhava numa galeria de arte no Soho.

O adolescente fora recepcionado com um suave bom dia da mãe que lhe estendera um copo de vitaminas e um prato de granola com passas, para o café.

- E então filho, preparado para mais uma volta as aulas? – perguntou seu pai sorridente, lhe encarando por trás dos óculos de aro preto.

- Já nasci pronto pai! – respondeu o outro com um de seus charmosos sorrisos.

- Quer dizer então que finalmente vai se declarar para a sua querida amada? – indagou a mãe enquanto terminava de preparar dois sanduíches de atum, colocando-os numa lancheira cor de rosa.

Harry estava caído de quatro por Gina Weasley, uma bela garota ruiva, irmã de seu melhor amigo Rony Weasley e estudante do primeiro ano. No começo, quando Rony soubera da paixão secreta do melhor amigo, por sua irmãzinha caçula, quase esfolara o mesmo vivo. Porém depois, aceitara com muito bom gosto a idéia de que talvez ter o seu melhor amigo como futuro cunhado não fosse tão mau assim.

Porém, Harry depois de praticamente namorar meia Howgwarts, sentiu-se inseguro de pedir a menina em namoro, uma vez que para Gina, pouco importava se ele era popular, ou bonito feito um Deus grego, para ela o que realmente importava num garoto era a personalidade, que quanto mais diferente, melhor.

Por isso Harry escolhera o primeiro dia de aula, o dia em que Gina finalmente iria para o segundo grau, para se declarar para a garota.

- Mãe! Você não deveria fazer essas perguntas indiscretas! – resmungou Harry enquanto quase engasgava com a vitamina. Sua mãe era uma pessoa simplesmente maravilhosa, só muito presente na vida dos filhos...

- Tá bom, tá bom, não ta mais aqui quem falou... – Sorriu erguendo as mãos num sinal de rendição, em seguida virou-se para as escadas e gritou:

- Sophie Marie Potter, e Anthony Elliot Potter, os dois façam o favor de descer se não quiserem que eu os busque ai pelas orelhas!

Uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos e ondulados, presos por duas fitas negras e vestida com um pijamas de ursinho desceu as escadas com um biquinho nos lábios:

- Mãe! Eu não quero ir para a escola!Tonny disse que as pessoas lá eram más e que iriam matar o senhor Caramelo!

- Sophie! Você sequer está vestida! Tonny é um mentiroso, ninguém se atreveria a matar uma criatura tão nobre quanto o senhor Caramelo, agora suba e vista a roupa que eu separei para você, sim?!

- Você promete?

- Prometo! – disse Lílian beijando a ponta do nariz da pequena garotinha e de seu coelho de pelúcia bege claro, apelidado de senhor Caramelo.

A garota subiu aos pulos pela escada fazendo Lílian suspirar, depois teria uma conversa com Tonny.

Tonny descera as escadas com um ar de poucos amigos, o rapaz tinha dezessete anos, cabelos negros como os de Harry e tão rebeldes quanto, com o diferencial que possuía inúmeras mechas roxas. Vestia o uniforme de Howgwarts quase seguindo a mesma linha do irmão, com exceção que utilizava coturnos de couro ao invés de tênis e uma pulseira de bolinhas de ferro ao invés da munhequeira. Tinha os olhos castanhos e era um pouco mais claro que Harry. Dos três filhos de Lilian e James, era o mais rebelde e introvertido. Como sempre adentrara a cozinha com seus inseparáveis fones de ouvido no máximo volume de alguma música extremamente barulhenta.

- Pegou uma torrada com geléia de damasco e um copo de suco de laranja e se sentou-se à mesa junto com os outros.

- Bom dia ainda se usa, Tonny! – berrou Lílian que foi prontamente ignorada, cada dia era mais difícil conversar com Tonny...

Alguns minutos depois e todos estavam prontos, dentro da mini-van prata do senhor Potter, e preparados para mais um dia.

Sophie foi a primeira a descer, sobre alguns protestos e choros além da promessa de que Lílian não iria abandoná-la ali. Em seguida a própria Lílian desceu para mais um cansativo dia de trabalho. E por último Harry e Tonny, ambos se despediram de James e seguiram para os imensos portões do colégio que já se encontravam lotados.

- Até mais cabeção! – despediu-se Tonny com um cascudo na cabeça do irmão era ligeiramente mais alto do que Harry uns dois centímetros.

-Cérebro de minhoca! – respondeu o outro dando-lhe um pontapé na bunda.

- Harry! – ouviu o rapaz e ao se virar-se deparou-se com sua amiga Hermione Granger.

Hermione era o que se poderia chamar-se de gênio. Era filha de um casal de psicanalistas, o que rendia a Harry boas horas de consultas terapêuticas contra a sua vontade. Hermione era além de inteligente também muito bonita, possuía um corpo de dar inveja a muitas líderes de torcida, formado por longas pernas bem torneadas, cintura fina, quadris largos e seios fartos. Os cabelos embora volumosos eram cacheados de um toque sedoso e de uma tonalidade castanho-claro. Tinha lábios carnudos e olhos castanhos escuros amendoados e doces.

A garota era namorada de Rony, e uma de suas melhores amigas, o abraçou sem mesura nenhuma, deixando-o levemente rubro, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Que coisa feia! Mal começa o ano e já se aproveitando da namorada do melhor amigo!

- Deixa de ser bobo Ron! – censurou Hermione dando um breve selinho nos lábios do namorado.

- E aí como vai cara? – perguntou o rapaz, de um e noventa de altura, cabelos ruivos e lisos, pele sardenta e olhos azuis escuros. Rony era armador da equipe de basquete e melhor amigo de Harry.

- Eu vou bem. – respondeu Harry dando um ligeiro tapa no ombro do amigo seguido de um breve abraço no qual Rony levantou o moreno para embaraço do próprio.

Harry olhou para trás do amigo reparando que este não estava acompanhado de mais ninguém. Rony imediatamente percebeu a sua intenção:

- Gina está com as amigas perto da fonte, se eu fosse você iria rápido antes que o sinal da primeira aula tocasse...

- Valeu amigão! – respondeu Harry dando outro tapa no ombro do amigo e correndo até a fonte.

Gina Weasley, era o que podia-se chamar de uma bela garota. Os cabelos ruivos eram um pouco mais escuros que o do irmão, lisos na altura dos ombros, sua pele branca era ligeira mente corada do sol, e embora fosse ruiva não possuía as sardas típicas dos Weasley. Seus olhos eram de um verde claro transparente e seus lábios finos e avermelhados. Era um pouco alta, como todos os Weasley, mais ainda sim numa altura normal para alguém de sua idade. Conversava animada com algumas amigas, quando as mesmas deram gritinhos excitados ao se depararem com Harry em suas frente, o capitão do time de basquete e garoto mais popular da escola.

Gina virou-se delicadamente abrindo um sorriso iluminado para Harry:

- Harry! – se aproximou, cumprimentando-o com dois beijinhos em cada lado da face, e o garoto pode sentir a fragrância ligeiramente adocicada que emanava da pele de Gina que lembrava o cheiro suave de rosas. – Como está? Esteve meio sumido nas férias...

- Viajei para a casa dos meus avós paternos, na Irlanda. – disse ainda hipnotizado pelo som cristalino da voz da garota.

- Ai que bom! Eu como sempre fiquei enfurnada em casa... – comentou revirando ligeiramente os olhos e jogando o cabelo para trás, gesto que por sinal Harry achara extremamente charmoso. A garota então começou a tagarelar sem parar falando de suas monótonas férias de verão quando Potter a interrompeu gentilmente.

- Gina será que eu poderia falar com você... – e dando uma olhada para o grupo de garotas atrás da ruiva completou – A sós?

- Claro Harry! Vamos para o telhado então, a essa hora ele sempre está vazio...

O jovem casal seguiu pelas escadas que levavam ao telhado do colégio, onde podia ver de perto as enormes estátuas de gárgulas em forma de pedra que enfeitavam o prédio de aparência antiga.

A garota se pôs frente a frente com Harry, os cabelos sendo levemente sacudidos pela brisa, assim como a saia xadrez que usava. Seu rosto parecia feito de luz assim como seu doce sorriso, Harry não suportou e avançou para a menina tomando-lhe levemente os lábios.

Gina arregalou os olhos por um instante, o que era aquilo que Harry estava fazendo? Antes que sua mente pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, o moreno se afastou e num fôlego só proclamou:

- Gina Weasley quer namorar comigo?

Gina ficou atônita por alguns segundos, seus olhos verdes encarando os esmeralda do rapaz a sua frente:

- Harry... Eu, eu não sei o que dizer...

- Que tal dizer que sim? – sorriu o rapaz pegando uma mão da ruiva.

- ...Não.

O sorriso do jogador se desfez no mesmo instante fazendo-o largar instintivamente a mão da ruiva.

- Quer dizer, Harry, eu já estou namorando...

- Como assim?! Eu falei com seu irmão algumas semanas atrás e ele me disse que você continuava solteira...

- Bem, isso foi antes...

- Antes de quê?! – perguntou o moreno exasperado.

- Antes de Dean me pedir em namoro...

- Dean? Fala de Dean Thomas?! Dean Thomas da minha equipe?

- Sim Harry, ele e eu estamos namorando a duas semanas. Ele pode não ser nenhum capitão do time de basquete, mas ainda sim eu o amo...

- Gina eu...

- Sinto muito Harry, eu não quis te magoar... Apenas não posso... – disse a moça afastando-se devagar e seguindo em direção as escadas – Você não vem? – indagou olhando com pena a figura cabisbaixa de Harry.

- Vai na frente... – rebateu com um fio de voz que quase foi sobreposto pelo sinal da primeira aula, de repente, perdera toda a vontade de estudar...

Naquele dia Harry não assistira a nenhuma aula. Rony e Hermione ficaram sabendo do ocorrido no intervalo quando uma triste Gina Weasley falara o que acontecera. Ambos os amigos tentaram contatar o celular do atleta diversas vezes, sem sucesso. Uma chuva densa começara a cair, e Hermione teve a ligeira impressão de que as coisas dali pra frente iriam mudar drasticamente...

Harry por sua vez ganhara as ruas de Londres sem se importar pelo fato das pessoas lhe olharem torto uma vez que um colegial estar fora da escola àquela hora só poderia significar uma coisa: ele estava cabulando.

A situação só piorou quando uma grossa chuva começou a desabar sobre sua cabeça, encharcando-lhe o uniforme e fazendo-o correr a procura de um local para se abrigar.

Acabou parando numa rua pouco movimentada, encontrando apenas uma pequena casa de chá, na qual resolveu entrar para poder fugir do pé d'água que se pronunciava do lado de fora.

A loja era toda decorada com motivos orientais, as paredes amareladas eram revestidas com um papel de parede onde havia inúmeras carpas de um vermelho desbotado desenhadas. Lamparinas de papel de seda, de formato retangular pendiam do teto emitindo uma suave luz dourada, enquanto inúmeras prateleiras de mogno escuro erguiam-se exibindo centenas de milhares de caixinhas de chá coloridas. Um cheiro de ervas inundava o local, misturando-se aos vapores de incensos dos mais diversos tipos. O chão de taco era revestido de tapetes fofos e coloridos, num canto havia uma mesa baixa rodeada de almofadas forradas de cetim, no outro uma porta de correr em pandeiro rosado. No centro da sala um balcão no qual encontrava-se na parte de trás uma pequena entrada revestida com uma cortina de contas.

Uma voz suave cantava alguma música oriental ao fundo e por breves instantes, foi como se aquela canção despertasse um certo sentimento inexplicável em seu coração.

A rejeição de Gina havia mexido muito com o seu ego. Sentia-se feio, burro, extremamente desmerecedor de ter alguém como ela. Embora não fosse nenhum virgem inexperiente, a garota Weasley havia sido seu primeiro amor. A primeira pessoa a qual realmente vira com outros olhos e na qual pensara em algum dia ter um longo relacionamento.

Não queria chorar.

Não podia chorar...

- Sabe choramingar pelos cantos não a fará se apaixonar por você...

A mesma voz suave tirara Harry de seus devaneios de forma brusca e logo ele se viu encarando duas orbes prata azuladas, semelhantes a mercúrio líquido, que o observavam de forma intensa.

- C-como? – balbuciou, observando melhor a pessoa a sua frente. Era uma garota um tanto quanto estranha, embora Harry tivesse que admitir, era extremamente formosa. Uma beleza talvez até mais exótica e pretensiosa do que a de Gina.

Parecia ter saído de algum livro de Caroll 2, devido a sua forma de se vestir, semelhante a uma boneca. Usava um vestido negro, mais ou menos um cinco dedos abaixo dos joelhos, com mangas bufantes e gola branca. Uma fita lustrosa de cetim rodeava a cintura fina terminando num laçarote nas costas, enquanto a saia armada possuía inúmeros saiotes de renda e cambraia bordada. Nos pés calçava meias listradas de preto e branco e sapatos boneca negros de verniz.

Os cabelos loiros platinados eram lisos, com uma franja longa que encostava nos longos cílios claros. Estavam com uma faixa de renda e fitas na cabeça e vestia um avental branco de linho, com dois bolsos gigantes num dos quais podia-se ver os penachos de um espanador.

As vestes alvinegras pareciam acentuar ainda mais a palidez da pele de alabastro, no entanto o que mais impressionou Harry foi o fato da garota possuir duas orelhas de gato no topo da cabeça seguidas de uma calda branca e felpuda que saía estrategicamente pela parte traseira do vestido.

- Eu disse que de nada vai adiantar choramingar pelos cantos, isso não fará ela se apaixonar por você... – repetiu dessa vez num tom mais enérgico, enquanto subia numa escada para limpar a prateleira mais alta de uma das estantes.

- P-por uma acaso eu a conheço? – indagou o rapaz moreno intrigado.

- Não. Mas, para alguém com esta cara de cachorro sem dono, decidir cabular aula num dia chuvosos desse só pode significar três coisas: ou está fugindo de uma briga, o que pelo seu tamanho eu duvido muito; ou é idiota, ou brigou com a namorada... Prefiro te dar um voto de confiança e acreditar que você não é um idiota...

- Humph, obrigado, eu acho... – resmungou Harry se aproximando mais.

- Hã, hã! – gritou a garota fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – Tire os sapatos! Tio Sev não vai gostar nada, nada de ver seus tapetes repletos de lama...

Harry soltou um suspiro de resignação retirando os tênis enlameados e deixando-os na porta. Por um instante teve a vontade de perguntar a garota o porquê dela usar orelhas e cauda de gato falsas, porém achou melhor não, uma vez que não a conhecia direito e poderia sentir-se ofendida...

- São verdadeiras! – anunciou a garota com um tom monótono, que despertou outra vez Harry de seus devaneios.

- O quê são verdadeiras?

- Minhas orelhas e minha cauda, oras! Muito me admira você achar que usaria orelhas de gato falsas...

Harry encarou a garota estupefato. Como ela sabia o que ele estava pensando? E como assim aquelas orelhas eram verdadeiras?...

- A propósito, seu nome é Harry não é? – perguntou de repente.

- Como você sabe?! – questionou o outro surpreso.

- Está escrito na sua munhequeira, baka 3! – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry corou por alguns instantes, achando definitivamente aquela garota muito estranha...

- Estou começando a achar que você cabulou aula porque é idiota mesmo...

- Como é que é?! – indignou-se o moreno.

- Xii, além de idiota também é surdo, vai ver é por isso que levou um fora... – rebateu com total acidez que fez o sangue de Harry ferver.

- Escuta aqui o garota...

- Pavio-curto! Mais um defeito que arranjo em você, além de se portar e se vestir como um ogro devo ressaltar...

- Hei! Quem te disse que eu levei um fora? E que diabos é um ogro?!

- Nossa que criatura mais sem cultura... Ogro! Sabe, aquelas criaturas de contos de fadas, que se vestem com mulambos, moram em barracos nos pântanos, são feios de doer e são extremamente mal humorados...

- Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de ogro, acaso você tem namorado?

- Não.

- Então você também é um ogro, ou ogra, ou seja, lá qual for o feminino dessa coisa...

- Como ousa me chamar de ogro?! Só porque não tenho namorado não significa que eu seja um monstro...

- Touchè! Digo o mesmo...

- Você é diferente!

- Ah, é?! E posso saber por quê?

A garota desceu as escadas e caminhou em direção a Harry com um olhar determinado. Harry por um instante quase sorriu devido à baixa estatura da menina que não devia ter mais que um e setenta de altura.

- Eu não me visto como um ogro, não me porto como um ogro e não ajo como um ogro! – respondeu cutucando o peito de Harry com o cabo do espanador.

- Mas pra mim você é sarcástica como um ogro, implicante como um ogro e chata como um ogro...

- Ora seu... Suzuhebi 4! – Gritou a garota simplesmente sumindo da frente de Harry, deixando-o atônito.

-M-mas, como?...

- Não dê importância, ela é apenas uma criança imatura...

Harry se virou para dar de cara com uma mulher alta, vestida num quimono laranja vivo, seus cabelos castanhos e lisos alcançavam os tornozelos e seus olhos eram de um azul tão vivo que quase beiravam ao violeta. Segurava uma piteira na mão esquerda e um leque na direita. Atrás de si dois homens se prostavam de pé. Um era alto, de cabelos negros e repicados e olhos azuis escuros como duas safiras. Vestia uma jaqueta negra de couro e sua aparência lembrava um motoqueiro rebelde. Ao seu lado, o outro homem possuía uma estatura menor, cabelos negros de um liso escorrido na altura do queixo, uma franja reta, rente com os olhos ligeiramente puxados cor de azeviche e uma pele ligeiramente amarelada. Vestia um quimono preto com listras brancas e Potter pensou que talvez estivesse vendo uma gueixa.

- A propósito sou Andrômeda Tonks, dona desta casa de chá, estes ao meu lado são Sirius Black, disse apresentando o homem de jaqueta de couro, e Severus Snape.

- Sou Harry Potter, prazer em conhecê-los... – respondeu o rapaz um tanto inseguro.

- Harry Potter?... Hum, não me é estranho... Sirius queira pegar o livro de registro por favor!

O rapaz mais alto dirigiu-se ao balcão retirando debaixo do mesmo um grande livro com capa de couro marrom e surrada com uma grande fivela de cobre e depositando-o com um estrondo no balcão de madeira.

- Perfeito! – respondeu a mulher com um sorriso jovial. Agora procure para mim, pelo nome Potter...

O homem abriu o grande livro e começou a folhear suas paginas amareladas levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

- Creio que ele não achará meu nome aí, já que eu nunca estive aqui antes e...

Porém antes que Harry dissesse mais alguma coisa, Sirius anunciou com sua voz rouca:

- Aqui!

Andrômeda caminhou até o livro virando-o e conferindo com prazer o nome escrito em caneta tinteiro preta:

- Harry James Potter! Dezesseis anos. Aqui diz que você veio devido a um coração partido... Oh, pobrezinho!

- Não o acho tão pobrezinho assim. – manifestou-se Severus pela primeira vez fazendo sua voz rouca ecoar pela sala. – Afinal de contas, depois de partir o coração de dezenas de garotas estava na hora de alguém partir o seu... É a lei da vida!

- Ora Sev, não seja tão duro assim com o nosso garanhão! – retorquiu Sirius apoiando um braço no ombro do rapaz. – Afinal de contas, nós homens bonitos sabemos o peso da beleza...

- Ou o peso de se pensar somente com a cabeça de baixo... – resmungou o outro.

- Ora rapazes! Já chega! Desse jeito o quê o nosso convidado irá achar? – Censurou Andrômeda, puxando um confuso Harry do meio dos dois.

- Convidado?! Como você sabia o meu nome do meio e a minha idade? – perguntou ainda surpreso.

- Ora isso é simples, é porque você estava destinado a vir aqui Harry! – e dando um rodopio cinematográfico a mulher abriu o leque encarando Harry nos olhos com um sorriso malicioso:

- Seja bem vindo a Wonderland, Harry! Qual é o seu maior desejo?

1 O trecho acima é da música Lonely in Gorgeous, da Thommy February6, e trilha do anime Paradise Kiss da Ai Esawa... Ambos infelizmente também não me pertencem... u.u

2Escritor de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Oluha também é cultura!

3 Acho que qualquer um que lê fics de Gundam Wing sabe dessa é idiota em japonês.

4 Cascável em japonês...

Pois é crianças, capítulo um ON, agora só faltam os reviews sobre o que vocês acharam. Próximo capítulo: O maior desejo de um coração partido!

Juízo nos comentários e uma pequena dedicatória a Felton Blackthorn, que simplesmente ruleia nas fics de Harry Potter e que ama Drarrys! Essa é pra ti darling! Sorry pelos erros de portuga gente, mas sabe como é, não tenho beta, pro isso quem quiser se candidatar é bem vindo.

Bjocas e desde já obrigada a todos que lerem!

Condessa Oluha


	2. Chapter 2

**Com título para não ser esquecido:** Wonderland

**Com autora para ser lembrado:** Condessa Oluha

**Beta de estimação, Mozão, companheiro Toddyinho e bode expiatório nas horas vagas:** Felton Blackthorn

**E-mail para contato, elogio, crítica construtiva, tudo menos esculacho**: condessa. embora não seja ditadura: NC-17

**Classificação que não serve de nada :** Slash, U.A., Lemon, Aventura, Romance, Drama, Comédia, Sobrenatural.

**Shipper Principal, sim, porque isso aqui ainda vai virar uma salada daquelas:** HPxDM

**Resumo chinfrim apenas para não passar em branco:** Em meio aos edifícios de concreto e os rostos sempre frios de Londres, Harry encontra uma pequena e misteriosa loja que realiza as mais diversas vontades... Bem vindos a Wonderland, qual o seu maior desejo?

**Disclamer que eu sou forçada a escrever embora você não seja forçado a ler:** Blá, blá, blá, Harry Potter não me pertence…

**Aviso para os incautos, conselho para os desprevenidos: **Obra 100 Slash, ou seja, dois monos se pegando! Se você não gosta clique no formidável e utilíssimo botão de voltar da sua barra de navegação, cortesia do Sr. Bill Gates. Agora se curtes um bom slash, sinta-se a vontade e não esqueça do review no final! Domo- Arigatô!

**P.S.: **Só pra ressaltar que o que estiver entre "aspas" expressa pensamentos dos persongens.

**E que comece o show!**

----------------------------------------------------------HPxDM----------------------------------------------------------

"_...Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni_

_Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de_

_Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni_

_Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de"_

"_**...Quero, quero, quero, quero ser uma borboleta negra,**_

_**Quero me sentir amado por alguém,**_

_**Mesmo se isso só acontecer uma vez em dez**_

_**Tudo que preciso é daquele único instante**_

_**Posso ter esse único instante?" (**__**1)**_

**CAPÍTULO DOIS: O MAIOR DESEJO DE UM CORAÇÃO PARTIDO**

**Harry's P.O.V.:**

- Seja bem vindo a Wonderland, Harry! Qual o seu maior desejo?

Essas foram as palavras daquela misteriosa mulher que conheci sem querer, num fatídico dia de chuva em que fugira covardemente da dor que assolava meu coração partido. Simplesmente a encarei estático. Não tinha palavras para toda aquela loucura.

Meu maior desejo... Humph! Como se obter aquilo que se anseia fosse tão fácil assim... A fitei profundamente, tentando sondar algum vestígio de zombaria que denunciasse que tudo aquilo não passava de um teatro, uma brincadeira de mau gosto, afinal de contas, sou Harry Fodido Potter, o maior imã de confusão de toda Inglaterra, muito prazer... Entretanto, olhando no fundo daqueles olhos azuis, quase absurdamente violetas, cheguei à conclusão de que aquela mulher falava sério, e isso me assustou um pouco.

O meu maior desejo... Comecei a pensar se tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho, um sonho bizarro, daqueles que você tem quando está sofrendo em antecipação por algo... Talvez, eu nem tenha levado um fora de Ginny, talvez jamais tenha entrado naquela maldita loja, talvez eu sequer tenha acordado... É isso, tudo não passa de um sonho e...

- Argh! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Olho para o lado e me deparo com íris de tonalidade prata azulados, que agora eu percebo possuírem pupilas verticais semelhantes às de um gato... Acaricio meu braço que aquela garota loira, dona dos tais olhos, e que sequer havia notado ter retornado ao recinto, acabara de a achar que essa criatura não vai com a minha cara...

- Pensou que estava tendo um sonho e eu te belisquei pra provar que você não está sonhando...

- Achei que tinha ido embora! – respondi ainda acariciando o meu braço, putz! Aquela garota parece possuir garras ao invés de dedos...

-E eu achei que você tinha desejado um cérebro, pois é Potter, não se pode ter tudo... – rebateu enquanto brincava com as pontas dos longos cabelos lisos e loiros, cara se ela não fosse tão bonitinha, creio que seria insuportável conviver ao lado dela. Ok, deve ser insuportável conviver ao lado dela, mas ao menos se tem o consolo de que ela é bonita...

-Cara, você é mesmo um maníaco, vai ver é por isso que aquela ruiva sem graça te deu o fora...

- Ora sua... Espera aí, não me lembro de ter te contado que levei um fora e muito menos que a Ginny era ruiva... –Ok, agora sim me assusto de verdade, começo a pensar se por acaso não houve nenhuma probabilidade de eu ter entrado num episódio de Além da Imaginação...

- Não precisa me dizer nada! Ao contrário de você, eu tenho um cérebro e advinha? Eu sei usá-lo! – Essa fedelha ta pedindo pra eu martelá-la no chão... Sorte dela que Potters não batem em mulheres...

- Como se eu tivesse medo de um cara que usa samba canção com estampa do Mickey Mouse...

- Tá, pára tudo! – grito me exaltando de vez com toda aquela palhaçada. – Alguém pode me dizer que é que está acontecendo aqui? Como é que essa Barbie anoréxica sabe quem eu sou, de quem eu gosto, o que me aconteceu e, por que diabos, ela sabe a cor da minha cueca?!

- Barbie anoréxica?! Ora seu... – ela faz menção de me atacar, mas é simplesmente segurada pela gola do vestido pelo rapaz que se chama Sirius.

- Calma gente! – manifesta-se Andrômeda, e com um sorriso se volta para mim. Isto está começando a me cansar...

- Harry, - diz fazendo uma leve carícia com o seu leque no meu rosto para em seguida cobrir o seu parcialmente com o objeto, enquanto se abana suavemente. – a Wonderland não é uma simples loja de chá, vendemos mais do que o conteúdo aromático que há dentro destas caixinhas, - diz apontando o leque para as prateleiras – vendemos sonhos, desejos. Os mais profundos e ardentes de sua alma...

- Isso é impossível, não se pode vender sonhos... - respondo cético.

- Mas, é claro que se pode querido. Tanto que vendemos. – rebateu paciente, como se explicasse tudo a uma criança de três anos – Porém, não vendemos sonhos a qualquer pessoa, ela tem que ser especial, devem possuir algo a mais...

- Algo a mais?

- Sim, Harry! Os contemplados para desfrutarem os tesouros da Wonderland, devem possuir inicialmente um forte desejo e um coração puro...

- Um coração puro?

- Exato. As pessoas que têm os seus sonhos realizados não podem possuir máculas em seus corações quando entram aqui. No entanto, é normal que seus espíritos se corrompam depois de ganharem os seus gênios...

- Gênios? – Tá bom, agora comecei a parecer um idiota repetindo sempre as últimas palavras dela...

- Sim Harry, a Wonderland realiza os seus sonhos através de gênios! – ela confirma me parecendo tão extasiada como se houvesse descoberto o sentido da vida...

-Ah, tipo aqueles do Aladim?

Sua risada ecoa pelo recinto e eu me sinto um tolo, novamente.

- Não bobinho! – Diz ela, batendo de leve com o leque em minha cabeça. – Gênios assim não existem! Ou melhor, gênios de verdade não são assim!

- Tudo bem então como são gênios de verdade? – indago de uma forma bem desafiadora, agora tendo a certeza de que as pessoas dali não batem muito bem da caixola...

- Gênios são criaturas raras Harry. Nascem simplesmente para atender as vontades humanas, sejam estas quais forem... Um gênio deve ganhar um mestre antes de completar dezesseis primaveras caso contrário ele padece...

- Enfim, são como os gênios do Aladim...

- Não, não são. Não espere um idiota realizando todas as suas vontades sem contestar... Gênios, embora obrigados a realizar os pedidos de seus amos, são dotados de personalidade própria e muita vezes um tanto quanto difícil... É só pegar o exemplo de Severus e de Dray... – diz apontando com a cabeça para o homem moreno vestido num quimono que estava recostado na parede com braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos, e para a garota loira que ainda se debatia nos braços de Sirius.

- Você está tentando me dizer que estes dois aí são gênios?

- Seu senso de percepção é incrível, Potter... Acaso eles ensinam o quê na sua escola? Como virar um ogro completo em vinte lições? – provoca a peste loira que faço questão de ignorar solenemente, fazendo-a obviamente ter um segundo ataque, sendo detida por Sirius mais uma vez.

- E você também é um gênio? – questiono olhando para a mulher.

- Não, Sirius e eu somos guardiões.

- Guardiões? – Ai, eu e minha mania de papagaio...

- Sim. Somos magos, responsáveis pelo bom relacionamento entre gênios e humanos. Há seres humanos que se aproveitam de formas absurdas do fato de receberem um gênio, e há gênios que se portam de maneiras um tanto rebeldes para com seus mestres, negando-se a cumprir suas ordens.

- Humph! Se eles podem se negar a obedecer a seus mestres então qual a vantagem de se ter um gênio?

- Eles só podem se negar a realizar um pedido por dia. É uma espécie de proteção para eles. No entanto, nós guardiões evitamos, por exemplo, que um gênio se negue a realizar um pedido vital, como salvar uma vida, ou evitar uma situação de perigo.

- Entendo... Bom foi muito interessante conversar com a senhorita, mas sabe como é... Tá ficando tarde, e tenho escola amanhã. Então se me der licença vou...

- Espere apenas um minuto! – Ela me detém, antes que eu cruze a porta – Tome. – Fico surpreso quando ela estende a mão e do nada aparece um pequeno cordão cor de cobre com uma pedra esbranquiçada de aparência esfumaçada.

- O-o que é isso? – Cara será que ela é algum tipo de bruxa...? Só espero que ela não tenha soltado nenhuma praga em mim, afinal de contas, já sou azarado demais... E ao mesmo tempo contraditório, uma vez que acredito em bruxas, mas não em gênios...

- Se chama Core. É uma pedra rara que mostra a pureza de seu coração. Enquanto se mantiver branca, seu coração continuará puro e seu gênio não poderá abandoná-lo, no entanto, se ela manchar-se de alguma outra cor significa que um sentimento impuro tomou seu coração e se ela finalmente enegrecer significa que seu coração já não é mais puro e seu gênio terá de abandoná-lo...

- Ok, valeu pelo presente dona, mas eu realmente tenho que ir e...

- Acaso não quer saber quem é o seu gênio?

- Como? – perguntei meio confuso e provavelmente com uma cara de palerma que deve ter sido cômica, já que Severus entortou os lábios num sorriso zombeteiro e Sirius deu uma pequena risadinha.

- Malfoy, a partir de hoje você será o gênio leal do senhor Potter! – Anuncia a moça me fazendo engasgar com a minha própria saliva e Malfoy ter um terceiro ataque de histeria...

- O quê?! Acaso ficou louca? Como vou servir a um desmiolado desses? Ele tem o Q.I. de uma lombriga anêmica e o cabeção tão grande quanto o de um gnomo de jardim!

- Valeu pelo elogio... – respondo depois de me recompor.

- Ora Malfoy, não teime comigo, afinal de contas, você não deseja me desafiar não é?... – A mulher encara a garota com um olhar que brilhava estranhamente perigoso, como se desobedecê-la fosse fatal... A garota imediatamente se cala, abaixando a cabeça e eu por um instante fico com dó dela...

- Não fique assim meu bem, - diz ela num tom mais suave segurando o queixo da garota-gato e virando seus olhos cor de prata para si – Você já vai fazer dezesseis anos, precisa de um mestre...

- Mas por que justamente esse brutamontes acéfalo? – Ok, momento de pena terminado.

- Você sabe que diz isso da boca pra fora! – Completa Andrômeda com um sorriso. – Afinal de contas, eu sei o que se passa nesse coração... – Um minuto depois Andrômeda põe algo que mais parece ser uma coleira no pescoço da garota, deixando-a surpresa, assim como eu. – Harry, - ela completa em seguida virando-se para mim – Isso que coloquei no pescoço de Malfoy é um selo mágico, basta uma palavra de comando e o gênio ficará paralisado por uns segundos... Isso evitará que você se machuque muito...

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, mas o ignoro de pronto. Estou para me retirar da loja quando escuto a voz de Malfoy se arrastar perigosa, como se fosse o silvo de uma serpente.

- Até amanhã Potty, iremos nos divertir muito...

Sinto mais um calafrio e saio para a rua, respirando o ar frio e úmido pós- chuva... Algo me dizia que amanhã seria um longo dia...

**Fim do P.O.V.**

**oOo**

Harry acordara com o irritante barulho do despertador a anunciar que já eram sete da manhã. Após levar um longo sermão da sua mãe por ter cabulado aula, uma vez que a diretora do colégio fizera o favor de ligar para sua casa para saber o porquê do garoto não ter ido a escola, ser colocado de castigo, e ainda receber as condolências de seus amigos pelo fora que levara de Ginny, o que deu a certeza para Harry de que todos no colégio já sabiam do que lhe acontecera, o rapaz foi dormir mal humorado e acordara ainda pior, lançando o despertador com fúria contra a parede, enquanto levantava rumo ao banheiro. Sequer havia retirado a roupa do dia anterior, dormindo de uniforme mesmo, por isso quando tirou a calça, o pequeno cordão que Andrômeda lhe dera caiu no chão chamando-lhe a atenção.

O moreno pegou o objeto e encarou-o por alguns minutos antes de soltar um longo suspiro:

- Merda, não foi um sonho. – Teve a constatação quando retirou a camisa e se deparou com um hematoma no braço, logo acima do cotovelo, resultado do beliscão deMalfoy.

Sem mais delongas tomou um bom banho quente a fim de espantar o frio e o estresse, vestiu o uniforme extra que tinha, uma vez que o do dia anterior estava um lixo. Soltou um longo suspiro de desagrado ao olhar seu rosto no espelho.

- Talvez seja só um bando de loucos que pensam ter poderes mágicos... – Disse para si mesmo – Mas, então, como eles sabiam tanto sobre mim... – Apertou o colar que Andrômeda lhe dera colocando-o no bolso do uniforme e, recolhendo a mochila, desceu para o café da manhã.

Dessa vez todos já estavam à mesa, tomando café calmamente. Harry sentou-se com desânimo tomando apenas sua vitamina matinal. Levantou-se logo em seguida, colocando a mochila nas costas e saindo em direção a porta.

- Onde o senhor pensa que vai, Harry James Potter?- indagou sua mãe sem sequer tirar os olhos da revista que lia.

- Pra escola. – respondeu Harry num tom indiferente.

- Sente-se. Eu o levarei para a escola assim como ontem e dessa vez esperarei no portão até que você entre, como fazia na pré-escola...

- Dá um tempo, mãe! Não é como se eu cabulasse sempre...

- Querido, você traiu minha confiança! Como posso acreditar nisso se ontem enquanto trabalhava pensava ter deixado meus três filhos em segurança na escola, quando a diretora me ligou no horário do almoço perguntando por que você não havia comparecido as aulas! Tem idéia do que eu passei? Londres, embora seja pacata, não é nenhuma cidadezinha do interior Harry. Não convém ficar vagueando por aí, por essas ruas! Não é para isso que seu pai e eu nos matamos de trabalhar!

- Certo, mãe, como quiser. Por mim você pode me levar e buscar na escola, pode tatuar seu nome em mim e até me colocar uma coleira com identificação. Só me poupa do discurso... – implorou Harry num tom tão cansado que Lilian apenas encarou-o por alguns instantes, antes de voltar a falar:

- Está bem. Mas que fique claro Harry, tomar um fora de uma garota não é motivo para cabular aula...

Pronto! Lílian Potter acabara de tocar no ponto fraco. Harry no mesmo instante a encarou com seu melhor olhar fulminante, pegou a mochila e sem mais delongas saiu porta afora, fazendo questão de batê-la antes.

A mulher ruiva apenas encarou a porta da cozinha, que ainda fazia o movimento de vai e vem, quando a voz de James se pronunciou:

- Poderia ter passado sem essa Lily...

Nem é preciso dizer que se olhar matasse, James Potter teria caído duro naquele momento.

**oOo**

Harry optou por pegar o metrô e acabou se arrependendo, pois encontrara alguns colegas de classe que fizeram questão de ficar apontando para ele e cochichando sobre o fora que levara de Virginia Weasley. Pensou por alguns instantes que se no metrô estava assim imagina só na escola... Deveria ter engolido o sapo e aceitado a carona da mãe. Desceu na estação e decidiu pegar um caminho mais longo e deserto para escola, escapando assim, da indiscrição assim a dos colegas, porém não pôde evitar o fato de que todas as cabeças voltaram-se para ele quando ele parou em frente aos portões ainda fechados do colégio. Merda...

Não demorou muito para ver o carro da mãe, um Land Rover preto, estacionar próximo de si. Tonny saiu do carro com sua cara mal humorada de sempre e seus cabelos repletos de mechas roxas esvoaçantes, deu um olhar de esguelha para o irmão menor, antes de lhe dar um tapinha no ombro e sorrir maliciosamente:

- Cara, ela vai te fritar no óleo fervente quando você chegar em casa...

Harry ignorou o comentário do irmão, mas no fundo estava tremendo nas bases, afinal ninguém no mundo deixava Lílian Potter falando sozinha. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito e com um pouco de apreço a vida.

Harry reconheceu que estava perdido quando sua mãe lhe lançou um saquinho de papel marrom contendo seu lanche, que ele pegou no ar, e saiu cantando pneus quase atropelando um hidrante no caminho.

Aquilo fez com que mais alunos olhassem na direção de Harry, alguns sussurrando baixinho, outros soltando risadinhas. O garoto apenas suspirou e seguiu para os portões recém abertos. A primeira aula seria de História com o professor Binns, teria que rezar para não dormir e acrescentar pontos negativos na matéria, e aumentar sua lista "Faça o dia de um Potter infeliz".

Mais palavras de compaixão de uns, algumas zombarias de outros, e Potter finalmente consegue chegar à sala de aula. Hermione e Rony já se encontravam lá dentro, ambos sentados juntos como de costume. A garota parecia explicar alguma coisa para o namorado, e ambos pareciam discutir sobre um tópico de matéria quando pararam de chofre ao visualizar Harry.

- H-Harry... C-como está? – Perguntou a garota um tanto quanto hesitante.

- Harry, cara, eu sinto muito pela minha ir... – Rony já ia se desculpar quando foi prontamente interrompido por Harry.

- Ah, gente, de novo não! Se doeu o fora que Ginny me deu? Sim, doeu mais do que o coice de uma girafa, mas eu sobrevivo! Não é como se eu houvesse nascido grudado nela ou coisa parecida...

- Sabemos disso Harry, - completou Hermione, ainda hesitante – é só que, compreendemos também que deve ser difícil estar na sua situação, ainda mais se você não se abre com ninguém!Quer dizer, ontem você saiu como um raio, sem dizer nada a ninguém, matando todo mundo de preocupação...

Harry apenas abaixou a cabeça esperando a garota terminar de falar.

- O que queremos dizer é que estamos do seu lado Harry! Pro que der e vier, ok? Você pode confiar em nós!

- Eu confio em vocês, é só que... É difícil... – sussurrou numa voz tão fraca que fez Hermione encarar Rony com um olhar que pedia auxílio.

- A gente sabe cara... A gente sabe. Quando você estiver pronto, estaremos aqui. – Finalizou Rony com um sorriso amigo, fazendo Harry sorrir também e sentar-se na frente da dupla.

As carteiras de Hogwarts eram separadas por duplas, e logo foram preenchidas pelos alunos que entraram na sala de aula animados com a fofoca do momento, na qual o popular e irresistível Potter havia tomado um fora astronômico de uma caloura...

O burburinho só cessou quando o professor Binns adentrou na sala, com seu costumeiro andar pesado.

- Classe, peço um minuto de atenção, por favor! – pediu o professor enquanto depositava o material sobre a mesa.

Os alunos prestaram atenção no professor que prosseguiu:

- Quero apresentar-lhes a... Hum... Digamos assim, senhorita Malfoy, que a partir de hoje será a mais nova colega de classe de vocês. Ela veio da França e ficará conosco por tempo indeterminado. Como de praxe, ela ficará na casa de um de vocês e o contemplado foi o senhor, senhor Potter.

Harry ergueu-se de súbito encarando o professor:

- Mas professor Binns, não sei se meus pais irão concordar que eu leve uma aluna de intercâmbio para casa, ainda mais assim tão de repente... "Malfoy, tenho a impressão que conheço esse nome de algum lugar..."

- Não se preocupe senhor Potter, o diretor já falou com seus pais por telefone e ambos concordaram com a idéia, principalmente sua mãe, que adorou e até sugeriu que você auxiliasse a senhorita Malfoy no que fosse necessário.

- Merda! – resmungou Harry num sussurro que poucos puderam escutar.

Com a maré de azar que Harry enfrentava, não duvidava nada que essa tal senhorita Malfoy fosse uma criatura medonha com tendências psicóticas que tentaria matá-lo durante o sono.

- Pode entrar senhorita Malfoy! – Ordenou o professor e instantes depois uma garota loira, vestindo o típico uniforme colegial, uma saía xadrez, blazer azul marinho, camisa branca gravata de laço vermelha, meia ¾ brancas e sapatos boneca de verniz preto, adentrou no recinto causando um segundo burburinho na sala de aula.

O motivo era simples, a menina era incrivelmente linda, certo que para uma adolescente era uma tábua, sem seios e um tanto baixinha e sem curvas, mas possuía um belo par de pernas grossas e longas, quadris firmes e um rosto que mais lembrava o de um anjo, com os seus olhos cor de mercúrio líquido, cabelos loiros acinzentados até a cintura, uma franja longa tocando os cílios mais longos ainda e lábios pequenos e carnudos que pareciam implorar por beijos apaixonados. Todos os traços ainda eram ressaltados por orelhas e uma longa cauda de gato que balançava de um lado para outro e que os alunos pensaram talvez tratar-se de alguma nova tendência da moda parisiense...

Harry ficou chocado, estagnado, surpreso demais para exclamar qualquer palavra.

- Senhorita Malfoy queira sentar-se ao lado de...

O professor mal terminara de falar e a garota-gato sentara-se ao lado de Harry, fazendo toda a classe virar o pescoço para sua compostura e o seu andar elegante, porém a classe ficou mais chocada ainda quando a garota sentou-se sem cerimônias ao lado de Harry, que não pode se conter:

- O que você faz aqui? – sibilou exaltado, Malfoy, no entanto, apenas virou-se calmamente em sua direção e com um sorriso maroto respondeu com sua voz desprovida de qualquer sotaque:

- O que houve, querido? Surpreso em me ver? Pensei que tudo houvesse ficado bem claro ontem à noite...

- Ora sua... – Harry não podia acreditar! Mais aquela agora! Pensava que ontem havia penas tratado com um bando de loucos, mas pelo visto era bem pior do que isso... – Olha aqui, Malfoy, eu não preciso de gênio algum, já deveria saber disso! Afinal de contas não é você que vive lendo mentes?

Os alunos não conseguiam capturar o diálogo entre Harry e a nova aluna, apenas uma ou outra palavra que ficava perdida no ar.

- Ora Potty, se você não queria um gênio devia ter se manifestado ontem! Agora já é tarde, por isso pare de choramingar feito uma mulherzinha e trate de aceitar sua sorte, afinal de contas não é todo dia que se tem uma criatura perfeita como eu com disposição para acatar todos os seus desejos pervertidos... – rebateu a garota num sussurro contrariado.

Rony e Hermione apenas observavam o casal a sua frente, um pouco surpresos pela intimidade que pareciam ter... Começavam a ser perguntar se Harry não já conhecia aquela garota...

A aula seguinte seria vaga para várias turmas. Hermione e Rony decidiram esperar Harry sair da sala de aula com Malfoy:

- Estou dizendo Ron, Harry conhece aquela garota de algum lugar...

- Não duvido nada Mione, antes de cair de amores pela Ginny, Harry era muito mulherengo... Porém, como ele a conheceu se ele nunca foi à França e Binns foi claro quando disse que ela era do intercâmbio...?

- Talvez ontem, enquanto ele cabulava aula... Sei lá...

A conversa dos dois no corredor foi interrompida pela chegada de Ginny, acompanhada de Dean Thomas, que envolvia o braço em sua cintura mesmo com o olhar assassino de Rony para sua pessoa.

- Oi gente! – cumprimentou a garota – Vocês também estão com aula vaga?

- Sim, o professor Flitwick faltou.- respondeu Hermione seca. Não queria aceitar, mas estava desgostosa com a garota por causa de Harry.

- Oh, no meu caso foi o professor de matemática... E o Harry? – perguntou a garota reparando na falta do moreno.

- Está lá dentro com a nova alu... – Rony ia falar quando foi interrompido por um berro de Harry:

- Malfoy! Devolve já a minha bola!

- Se quiser vem pegar! – desafiou. E segundos depois Harry saiu a toda da sala, correndo atrás de uma garota loira, que mais parecia uma boneca ou um personagem de animação japonesa, do que um ser humano, que carregava nas mãos uma bola de basquete e vez ou outra se desvencilhava dos braços de Harry com maestria.

Os dois permaneceram no jogo de gato e rato por alguns instantes quando Harry finalmente roubou a bola da garota, agarrando-a na cintura. Toda a escola parara pra ver a maneira íntima com que ambos se tratavam, como se já se conhecessem há tempos.

Foram interrompidos por uma pigarreada de Rony e uma tossida de Hermione.

- Ron, Mione, não reparei em vocês aí... – desculpou-se Harry extremamente vermelho – Oh, Ginny... Você também está ai...

A garota despertou do transe, após ter presenciado a cena de Harry e aquela estranha garota no corredor:

- Oi Harry, tudo bem? – cumprimentou a garota um tanto sem graça, não esperava que Harry estivesse tão recuperado do fora que lhe dera no dia anterior.

- Oh, tu...

Harry foi interrompido por Malfoy, que agarrando o seu pescoço olhou fixamente para a garota ruiva:

- Por que não estaria tudo bem com o 'Pottyzinho'?

A garota encarava Ginny com um olhar desafiador, que a assustou por um instante, antes de responder:

- Creio que isso é só entre Harry e eu. E você é?... – perguntou lançando o mesmo olhar de desafio para a garota loira, reparando só agora nas orelhas de gato...

- Pra você Malfoy é o suficiente. – respondeu num tom seco enquanto torcia uma mecha do cabelo de Harry nos dedos, o que fez Hermione suprimir uma risadinha, e Ginny estreitar os olhos.

- Acaso ela é sua amiga Harry? – perguntou Ginny num tom falsamente cordial.

- Bem, é...

- Amigos? – interrompeu novamente Malfoy apertando ainda mais o pescoço de Harry, que tinha que se abaixar para alcançar a garota. – Somos mais do que amigos... Somos parceiros de foda... – respondeu lambendo a orelha de Harry fazendo o garoto corar intensamente.

Hermione quase morreu engasgada com a gargalhada que ameaçou sair boca afora, Rony simplesmente ficou vermelho como um pimentão e Dean soltou um assobio.

- Pottyzinho, essa sua amiga cor de salsicha ta me incomodando. Vamos para um lugar mais reservado? – provocou Malfoy com a voz rouca, fazendo Harry sentir um arrepio e arrastando-o em seguida pelo corredor enquanto deixavam para trás um grupo bastante surpreso...

Andaram até um corredor isolado, quando Malfoy largou Harry de repente fazendo-o tropeçar.

- O-o quê significou aquilo? – indagou o moreno só agora saindo do seu estado de torpor.

- Ora fiz apenas o que você queria, Harry. – respondeu num tom cínico.

- E desde quando eu pedi que você me agarrasse no corredor na frente de Virginia Weasley?

- Não seja tolo Harry! Eu mais do que ninguém sei o que se passa nesse seu coração. – disse cutucando o peito de Harry – E sei que você estava louco para dar o troco naquele pimentão ambulante, afinal de contas, esse é o maior desejo de um coração partido...

Harry encarava a criatura na sua frente boquiaberto, enquanto ela caminhava rumo a biblioteca:

- Ah, e não se esqueça de passar na casa de chá hoje! – completou ainda de costas enquanto se afastava – Temos que acertar o seu pagamento! – Virou-se repentinamente lançando um beijo no ar para um Harry ainda estático.

- Cara! Tô fudido... – sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto voltava para a companhia de seus amigos, teria muitas explicações para dar e nem sabia por onde explicar...

------------------------------------------------------**HPxDM**----------------------------------------------------

**(1)**Trecho da música 19 sai de Suga Shikao, trilha do anime XXX Holic, que também não me pertence... u.u Schiebe!

**Então crianças já desvendaram o mistério da garota secreta? Sim!!! É o Draquito! Por incrível que pareça muita gente me perguntou isso... O motivo dele estar vestido como uma garota será explicado mais a frente não se preocupem, e garanto-lhes que o toupeira do Harry ainda vai pastar muito com as atitudes dessa garota com língua raquete! (comentário da Gê Black). Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, sei que demorou a sair mas****tive meus motivos... E então que tal acharam do capítulo? Meio paradinho, mais para esclarecer dúvidas... Mas ainda assim acho que deu pra enganar o estômago... Pelo menos dessa vez ficou com uma aparência melhor, agradeçam a Annianka pelo toque! Obrigado a todos que comentaram no capítulo anterior! Principalmente ao meu mozão Felton Blackthorn que resolveu betar esse projeto de fic, a Annianka que puxou minhas orelhas,com muito carinho para atencionar na aparência da fic, a Gê Black por ser engraçada e por agitar pompons por mim, a Ci-Chan por ser uma garota de iniciativa e comentar primeiro, a Mirian Suzana que nessa fic deve ter tido sua dúvida respondida, a Bru Black simplesmente pelo fato dela ser uma Black e só por isso já ruleia, a Sy P. que enfrentou o seu medo de pessoas que lêem mentes e encarou essa fic, a Sarih que me desejou inspiração, a Listen.the.rain pq sim, isso é uma fic h/d! A Tety Potter-Malfoy porque ela gosta do meu jeito de escrever, lá, lá, lá! E a Brunaapoena por minha fic ter causado boa impressão! Beijos pra todos e estarei da arquibancada da vida agitando pompons pra vocês junto com a Gê Black!**

**A quem leu e não deixou review, tudo bem, afinal errar é humano e perdoar é divino! Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo: O Pagamento! O que Harry terá que dar em troca?...Não Percam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Com título para não ser esquecido:** Wonderland

**Autora e cambista de ingressos do circo Volstok nas horas vagas:** Condessa Oluha

**Beta, ficwritter e figurante como o gigante em João e o Pé de Feijão:** Felton Blackthorn

**E-mail para contato, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas construtivas, elogios, par de ingressos gratuitos para o cinema, fotografias de Daniel Radcliff seminú, ou nú inteiro**: condessa (ponto) oluha (arroba) gmail (ponto) com

**Censura, depois não tentem me processar por danos psicológicos:** NC-17

**Classificação, pra botar ordem no barraco:** Slash, U.A., Lemon, Aventura, Romance, Drama, Comédia, Sobrenatural e Crossdressing.

**Shipper Principal, e não Mozão, não vai ter Felton e Draco!:** HPxDM

**Resumo que está aqui... Hã... Tá aqui por que mesmo?:** Em meio aos edifícios de concreto e os rostos sempre frios de Londres, Harry encontra uma pequena e misteriosa loja que realiza as mais diversas vontades... Bem vindos a Wonderland, qual o seu maior desejo?

**Disclamer , que serve apenas para lembrar de minha insigificância...:** Blá, blá, blá, Harry Potter não me pertence…

**Aviso, depois não diga que eu não avisei ou que Santo Antonio te enganou...: **Obra 100 por cento Slash, ou seja, dois rapazinhos sendo muito mais do que apenas bons amigos! Se você não gosta clique no formidável e utilíssimo botão de voltar da sua barra de navegação, cortesia do Sr. Bill Gates. Agora se curtes um bom slash, sinta-se a vontade e não esqueça do review no final! Domo- Arigatô!

**P.S.: **Só pra ressaltar que o que estiver entre "aspas" expressa pensamentos dos persongens.

**E que comece o show! Pinhão na veia e lemon nos olhos!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------HPDM--------------------------------------------------------------**

"**With your cherry lips and golden curls**

_Com seus lábios de cereja e cachos dourados_

**You could make grown men gasp**

_Você poderia fazer um homem suspirar_

**When you'd go walking past them**

_Quando você passa_

**In your hot pants and high heels**

_Com suas calças sensuais e salto alto_

**They could not believe**

_Eles poderiam não acreditar_

**That such a body was for real**

_Que um corpo desses era real_

**It seemed like rainbows would appear**

_Parecia que um arco-íris surgiria_

**Whenever you came near**

_Sempre que você vinha aqui_

**The clouds would disappear**

_As nuvens desapareciam_

**Because you look just like a girl**

_Porque você parece uma garota_

**Your baby blues would flash**

_Suas tristezas brilhariam_

**And suddenly a spell was cast**

_E de repente um feitiço foi lançado" __**(1)**_

**oOo**

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS: O PAGAMENTO**

As aulas naquela manhã passaram como um furacão para Harry. Um furacão loiro, que atendia pelo nome de Malfoy.

Aquela criatura estranha mais parecia uma bola de energia que atraía olhares por onde quer que passasse, sempre chamando a atenção, mesmo com seu jeito arrogante e até um tanto quanto pretensioso. A verdade era que Malfoy, em apenas algumas horas, havia se tornado uma espécie de 'celebridade' em Hogwarts devido ao seu humor escrachado repleto de ironias, sua língua 'raquete' _**(2)**_ que rebatia comentários com a mesma fúria de um tenista na final de campeonato e sua beleza andrógina de traços tão delicados, que atraía suspiros de meninos e meninas.

Porém, o que realmente chamou a atenção na vida monótona dos pacatos alunos de Hogwarts, foi o fato de que Malfoy parecia ter uma relação íntima demais com Harry Potter. Harry que até aquela manhã andava amuado devido ao fora de uma certa garota ruiva, parecia tê-la esquecido completamente, enquanto corria pelos corredores do colégio propagando impropérios contra um certo gênio, o que aos olhos dos outros era sinal de que o mais novo 'casal' da escola fora feito sob encomenda.

Sim, essa era a bomba, Malfoy e Potter eram o mais novo e quente casal de todo o colégio.

Um recorde se fosse levado em conta que eles se conheciam há um dia e meio e que Malfoy só viera estudar no colégio de Harry há exatas seis horas.

No entanto, como não só de mel vive Hogwarts, havia também pessoas que não estavam nada felizes com o suposto relacionamento do humano-gato e do jogador de basquete, entre essas pessoas, certa caloura de cabelos ruivos e estonteantes olhos verdes claros, que nesse momento encaravam fulminantemente certa garota loira que acabara de sair do vestiário e cruzava o ginásio poliesportivo a procura de um rapaz moreno que conversava empolgado com seu melhor amigo.

Ginny Weasley, mesmo que estivesse namorando com Dean Thomas, que embora fizesse parte do time reserva de basquete da escola, gostava mesmo era de fazer teatro, não havia superado a idéia de que Harry James Potter suplantara o seu fora de maneira tão rápida. No fundo, a garota havia ficado com Dean apenas para fazer ciúmes a Harry e também como vingança por esse ser tão lerdo para declarar-se, mas o motivo principal era que ela não queria ser considerada mais uma a cair de primeira no irresistível charme Potter, e assim perder qualquer chance de ser considerada especial e de quebra tornar-se popular... Ledo engano.

Dean era extremamente aéreo, dedicado a causas ecológicas e a interpretação. Fazia ioga, gostava de cinema alemão e italiano, era vegetariano e curtia literatura russa nas horas vagas. No dia do aniversário de um mês de namoro, havia presenteado Ginny com um colar de anéis de lata (na opinião do rapaz o alumínio seria o 'ouro' do futuro, além de extremamente ecológico) enquanto a garota torrara sua mesada num casaco de camurça da Gap que Dean fez questão de recusar, uma vez que a camurça era pele de animal e, portanto uma ofensa a vida terrestre...

O fato é que Ginny já tinha tudo em mente, ficaria com o rapaz apenas mais umas semanas terminariam em grande estilo e quando Harry se aproximasse aceitaria seu ombro e suas intenções tendo a desculpa de cair na tentação por estar 'fragilizada' emocionalmente.

Todavia, Malfoy, aquela criatura insuportável, cheia de si, arrogante que só e ainda por cima incrivelmente estonteante, havia roubado o fruto de seu árduo trabalho e se interposto em seu caminho como uma grande barreira que deveria ser a todo custo destruída e ultrapassada.

Como sempre o gênio saiu em toda a sua glória do vestiário, os cabelos loiros e úmidos cheirando a menta com morango _**(3)**_ e a pele pálida cheirando a sabonete de lavanda. A camisa branca por cima da saia pregueada, os dedos finos dando um nó no laço da gravata, enquanto a mochila repousava num ombro e o blazer amarrado na cintura.

Sentou-se um tanto quanto desleixada no banco de madeira ao lado de Hermione que tomava suco em caixinha. Ginny que até então observava a garota, que sentara de pernas abertas cotovelos apoiados no banco de trás, resolveu se aproximar do grupo:

- Olá pessoal! – cumprimentou sorridente abrindo espaço entre Malfoy e Harry que sentava do outro lado do gênio sem a menor cerimônia. – Interrompo algo? – perguntou com uma falsa doçura que fez Malfoy virar para o lado bufando.

- Algum problema Malfoy? – perguntou a garota fazendo uma cara tão falsa de inocência que o gênio pensou seriamente que ela merecia o 'Framboesa de Ouro' _**(4) **_por tão mísera interpretação.

- Bem 'Ginny' – respondeu praticamente cuspindo o apelido da outra – já que perguntou eu tenho um problema sim, é que eu não faço a mínima idéia de como me livrar de uma parasita cor de salsicha que insiste em grudar feito chiclete...

- Ah querida, talvez sejam carrapatos, já olhou direito essa calda falsa? Deve estar cheia... – Ginny ia completando essa frase enquanto se aproximava com os dedos da calda branca e felpuda de Malfoy, quando finalmente tocou-a foi como se a criatura levasse um choque elétrico, fazendo-lhe levantar-se de súbito.

Ginny por outro lado ficou abismada quando a calda correspondeu ao seu toque e se mexeu...

-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Gritou de repente o gênio atraindo a atenção de todos que ainda estavam no ginásio. Seu rosto estava rubro e seus braços envolviam a cauda protetoramente.

Harry parou a conversa com Rony, olhando estagnado para Malfoy. Rony se assustara com o grito e encarava a irmã e a aluna de intercâmbio com uma expressão abobalhada, enquanto Hermione descansara o canudo num canto da boca observando a cena com uma cara aparvalhada.

-E-ESSE TRECO SE M-MEXEU! – exclamou Gina assustada apontando para a calda de um Malfoy ainda muito vermelho.

- É CLARO QUE SE MEXEU SUA ANTA! E AGORA VOU TER QUE DESIFENTAR, UMA VEZ QUE SUAS MÃO IMUNDAS A TOCARAM!!!

A discussão se sucedeu acalorada. Harry tentando ser o mediador e sendo duramente repreendido, enquanto Rony apenas murmurava um tímido 'calma garotas' vez ou outra que lhe rendera alguns olhares assassinos.

Hermione somente observava a cena, quando seus olhos distraidamente pousaram sobre a gola da camisa de Malfoy que se encontrava ligeiramente aberta, com a gravata frouxa. Era engraçado ver como o pomo de adão daquela garganta se mexia vigorosamente enquanto ela rasgava o verbo contra Ginny e...

- PERAÍ! POMO DE ADÃO?!

A discussão cessou quase que imediatamente enquanto todos olhavam para a cara assombrada de Hermione Granger, Malfoy, porém seguiu o olhar da moça, que seguia para sua garganta alva, aonde se encontrava o seu...

-MERDA! – xingou repentinamente, sua voz um tanto quanto grossa, atraindo os olhares confusos repentinamente para si, numa ação rápida se abaixou virando de costas para todos enquanto emendava num tom dissimulado – MERDA! Perdi meu brinco alguém me ajuda a procurar?

- Que brinco? Você não usava nenhum brin... – comentou Ginny sendo bruscamente interrompida pelo olhar maligno de Malfoy.

- Acaso está me chamando de mentirosa? Ah não, talvez sejam esses seus olhos remelentos que são despreparados demais para observarem jóias tão finas...

- Malfoy, pára, você está exagerando. – repreendeu Harry encarando Malfoy com seriedade.

- Ah é? Então fica aí duvidando de mim junto desse salsichão humano, que eu vou procurar meu brinco lá fora... – disse num tom falsamente ofendido enquanto disfarçadamente segurava a gola da camisa e saia de fininho do ginásio.

Para os outros alunos não passara de mais uma discussão feminina, para Harry mais uma demonstração do caráter explosivo de seu gênio, mas para Hermione, aquilo foi um esclarecimento avassalador...

**oOo**

Malfoy ficara esperando Harry no portão enquanto ele ficava batendo papo com os amigos, se não tivesse negócios a tratar com o rapaz, há tempos já teria indo embora do colégio. Seu coração ainda estava descompassado, sua mente trabalhava a mil. Suspirou fundo tentando conter a avalanche de pensamentos que lhe ocorriam naquele momento.

"_Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda! Como foi que você deu uma bandeira dessas Draco?! E ainda mais com a sabichona do colégio! Putaqueopariu! Tenho certeza que ela vai dar com a língua nos dentes e vai ser questão de horas até Hogwarts inteira saber a verdade! E o pior é que nem me mandar eu posso uma vez que é necessário que o cicatriz me liberte! Maldição! Ou melhor maldita ruiva que inventou de pegar no meu rabo!"_

- Malfoy! – chamou uma voz feminina, fazendo o gênio ter um súbito arrepio.

- Oh, droga! – praguejou baixo enquanto se virava para ver o rosto de Hermione lhe encarando com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse num tom neutro.

- Acho que n-não temos n-nada para conversar Granger... T-tudo ficou bem claro...

- Na verdade não. Preciso te perguntar, acaso Harry sabe disso?

- Não...

- E posso saber o porquê de você mentir?

Draco encarou aqueles olhos castanhos por alguns segundos, havia algo neles... Não ameaçador, apenas algo de protetor, algo que queria proteger Harry...

- Não pretendo feri-lo Granger, se é isso que você acha... – respondeu o rapaz com sinceridade - Quanto ao fato de mentir, bom, eu tenho os meus motivos e agradeceria muito se não tivesse que contá-los agora... Digamos que são lembranças um tanto quanto pessoais... – completou quase num sussurro.

A garota de fartos cabelos castanhos encarou Draco por alguns instantes, como se sondasse suas ações e respostas, por fim, abriu um sorriso dando um tapa amigo no ombro do gênio, fazendo-o se desequilibrar por um instante:

- Pois bem, aceito suas respostas vagas por enquanto... Não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo! Só tente ser mais discreto da próxima vez, afinal, não são muitas garotas que possuem pomos de adão...

Draco encarou-a por um instante um tanto quanto surpreso:

- Sabe Hermione... Até que você não é tão tapada quanto eu pensei...

- Oh, obrigada. Vindo de um garoto que se veste feito uma paquita erótica isso é um elogio...

- Hei!

Ambos riram por um momento até a voz da garota interromper o riso:

- A propósito, tenho uma pergunta a qual estou curiosa para saber...

- Desembucha.

- Qual o seu nome completo?

- Draco. Draco Alexander Malfoy.

A garota abriu um amplo sorriso:

- É um bonito nome.

- Hei, posso saber o que as garotas estão fofocando aí? – gritou Rony, acompanhado de Harry e Ginny que por um momento esquecera que tinha namorado e estava pendurada no braço do moreno.

- Ah, Rony faça-me o favor! Se existe algum fofoqueiro nessa relação esse alguém é você, que é mais intriguista do que uma velha frígida...

- Poxa Mione, também não precisa humilhar... Parece até a língua raquete do Malfoy... A propósito, que droga foi aquela de você gritar 'pomo de adão' do nada no meio do ginásio? O pessoal acha que você tá meio pirada de tanto estudar... E você Malfoy, encontrou seu brinco?

Malfoy e Hermione apenas se entreolharam caindo na gargalhada deixando Rony e Ginny confusos e um Harry pela primeira vez, admirado por poder observar aquela garota sempre tão cheia de sorrisos de escárnio e palavras ferinas, rir verdadeiramente...

E sinceramente, céus, ela era simplesmente linda sorrindo...

**oOo**

- Ok, Malfoy, agora que estamos a sós dá pra me explicar que diabos foi aquilo no ginásio? – perguntou Harry depois de ambos terem saído do colégio, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Londres.

- Aquilo o quê? – o loiro fingiu-se de desentendido.

- Aquela história toda de brinco e depois a Hermione ficar gritando coisas sem sentido e agora vocês ficam amiguinhas e tudo mais...

- Em primeiro lugar Potter, eu perdi sim o meu brinco, e não é porque aquela ruiva tapada e você são burros feito um par de portas para notar qualquer coisa que não seja essa aura medonha de atração sexual causada pela temporada de acasalamento entre vocês, que eu tenha mentido. Segundo, o que Hermione Granger grita ou deixa de gritar é problema dela, e terceiro e último, use o termo 'amiguinhas' para aquele grupo de dementes que correm atrás de você dia e noite, feito um bando de macacas no cio...

- Sabe Malfoy, às vezes eu acho você uma garota incrivelmente atraente...

Malfoy parou de súbito encarando um Harry que sorria maliciosamente.

- Isso, é claro, até você abrir sua boca...

- Vai à merda, Potter! – grunhiu o gênio voltando a andar a passos largos.

Não demorou muito e logo os dois estavam em frente a uma pequena loja enfeitada com motivos orientais e com um aroma adocicado de ervas.

Entraram sem cerimônias retirando os sapatos e deixando-os na entrada.

- Tia Andrômeda, chegamos! – berrou Draco largando a mochila num canto qualquer, sendo acompanhado por Harry.

Uma cabeça loira despontou da porta corrediça, feita de pandeiro amarelo pálido com estampa de carpas vermelho desbotado.

- Ah minha nossa! Então é verdade! Malfoy, não creio que seja você!

Draco estreitou os olhos cinzentos um instante, observando a criatura que se prostrara a sua frente. Um rapaz um pouco mais alto do que ele, de cabelos loiros escuros curtos e repicados, sua pele era ligeiramente bronzeada e os olhos num tom de azul turquesa levemente puxados. Vestia uma blusa curta, sem mangas e de gola alta, feita de tafetá azul claro, bordada com uma fênix nas costas e com colchetes e aviamentos dourados, deixando a mostra o abdômen bem definido, no qual um piercing com uma fina correntinha de ouro circundava a cintura. Ao invés de calças, trajava um sarongue no mesmo tom e tecido da blusa, também bordado, e sapatilhas com as pontas viradas para cima, douradas.

Usava pulseiras de ouro e de turquesa em ambos os pulsos, que tilintavam a cada movimento seu, sua voz era alta e melodiosa e encarava Draco com uma expressão de puro divertimento.

- Finnigan! – cuspiu Malfoy com desprezo.

- Quem é esse? – indagou Harry curioso, aquele rapaz era bastante bonito embora um tanto quanto estranho na maneira de se vestir... – É seu namorado por acaso?

Malfoy encarou Harry com uma expressão atônita enquanto Finnigan explodia numa gargalhada divertida.

- Namorado?! Acaso está louco? - explodiu Malfoy - Essa criatura baixa e vil jamais seria o meu namorado nem que fosse o último homem na face da Terra!

- Igualmente Malfoy! – rebateu o rapaz sem parecer se abalar com a ofensa de Draco. – A propósito, me chamo Seamus Finnigan e sou um gênio assim como essa criatura loira e insignificante ao seu lado. E você é...?

- Harry Potter. – respondeu o moreno correspondendo o aperto de mão de Seamus e ignorando o ataque que Draco tinha logo atrás de si.

- Mas você hein Dray, que decadência... Tá parecendo a Barbie colegial com essa sainha rodada... Quem diria o grande gênio do fogo, filho do grande Lucius, reduzido a uma patética criaturinha fujona...

- Cale a boca Finnigan! – sibilou Draco num tom raivoso – E pra você é Malfoy!

- Kyá! E ainda se acha digno de fazer exigências? Se ao menos não houvesse escapado com o rabo entre as pernas do... – Seamus mal pôde completar a frase quando foi empurrado contra a parede por um Malfoy colérico, que com uma mão erguia o corpo maior que o seu deixando o outro sem ar.

Harry ficou boquiaberto com a demonstração de força daquela criatura que aparentava ser frágil, embora desbocada.

- Escuta aqui seu projeto de gênio de quinta categoria, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida é problema meu e SOMENTE meu! Não é uma criaturinha nojenta, proveniente do submundo de Asgard, que se alimentava de restos e servia de concubina do barão Rudolf que irá me repreender. Muito menos zombar da minha cara. Portanto, ponha-se no seu lugar antes que eu resolva arrancar esses seus olhos esbugalhados e os utilize para jogar ping-pong! Compreendeu _mon ami_?

Seamus sequer conseguiu responder antes de ser arremessado ao chão caindo igual uma boneca de pano, roxo feito uma beterraba. Harry correu para ajudá-lo:

- Você está bem? – indagou preocupado enquanto via o outro acariciar o pescoço arroxeado com as mãos.

- Ah, sim. Essa boneca loira apenas me pegou desprevenido, sabe, se eu fosse você ficaria atento, Malfoy's adoram atacar traiçoeiramente... Acho que é uma característica genética...

Draco fez menção de atacar novamente, porém parou ao ouvir a voz de Andrômeda:

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Já começou Seamus? É incrível! Acho que você e Malfoy vão morrer se ofendendo...

- Não tenho culpa se você tem como parente uma criatura frígida que desconta suas frustrações sexuais nos outros... - defendeu-se Seamus.

- Frígida é como vai ficar sua cara depois que eu terminar com ela... – grunhiu Draco com raiva sendo prontamente detido por Sirius:

- Calma aí, tampinha, melhor guardar energia! – brincou o guardião segurando Malfoy pela gola da camisa.

- Tampinha é a...

- Olha, não coloca a mãe no meio se não o negócio vai engrossar pro teu lado... E eu não ligo para o fato de você usar saias...

Draco se livrou das mãos de Sirius se sentando emburrado numa almofada no balcão, só então notando uma figura tímida parada logo atrás de Severus. Harry seguiu o olhar do loiro, se deparando com um garoto da mesma altura de Malfoy, pálido, magro, de cabelos castanhos lisos, com uma franja que caía comprida cobrindo um dos olhos azuis bebê, suas bochechas eram rosadas assim como os lábios carnudos lhe dando um aspecto infantil. Vestia uma túnica verde floresta de mangas curtas presa logo abaixo do peito por uma faixa verde claro, dando um caimento folgado até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, usava calças folgadas também verde claro, assim como a camisa de mangas compridas de corte reto e gola oriental, que ele usava por baixo da túnica. Para complementar o visual delicado que lembrava a vestimenta dos antigos guerreiros orientais, o jovem calçava sapatilhas também de tom verde.

- Neville, é você? – indagou Draco surpreso. Neville Longbotton era um gênio dos menos notáveis, que conhecera ainda na infância, vivia sendo zombado por causa de sua aparência insossa e de seus modos tímidos e desajeitados, porém, parecia agora que o gênio havia evoluído para um belo espécime, embora ainda conservasse os modos introvertidos.

- O-olá Malfoy! – respondeu com um meio sorriso dando um leve acendo com a mão direita. – V-você está diferente com essas roupas...

- Oh! – respondeu Draco se sentindo idiota por enrubescer tão de repente. – Sabe como é... O instinto de auto-preservação prevalece sobre o orgulho...

- N-não! Não é isso que eu quis dizer, você ficou bem assim...

- Obrigado, você também ficou bem com essas roupas, mudou bastante desde a última vez que eu te vi...

Neville correspondeu com um recatado sorriso.

- Potter, este é Neville Longbotton outro gênio assim como eu. – apresentou Malfoy, lembrando-se da boa educação e também porque não agüentava mais ver a cara confusa do moreno.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – cumprimentou Harry. – A propósito, por que vocês não tem orelhas de gato que nem o Malfoy? E agora pensando bem, o Snape também não...

- I-igualmente... Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta, é que Malfoy é animago...

– respondeu o garoto.

- Animago? – indagou Harry.

- Sim, pode se transformar em um animal, mas precisamente um gato...

- Legal... Pôxa Malfoy, bem que você poderia ter fingido ser um gato que eu encontrei na rua, era mais fácil do que fingir ser aluna de intercâmbio...

- E ser tratado feito um bichinho de estimação? Muito obrigado Potty, mas, ainda que eu tenha uma parte minha que anda sobre quatro patas eu tenho meu orgulho...

- Bom crianças, eu sei que o clima de confraternização tá muito divertido, mas enfim, temos negócios a tratar... Queiram por favor, me acompanhar! – anunciou Andrômeda, dessa vez trajada com um belo quimono de seda margenta bordado com peônias branco perolado, os cabelos num coque rebuscado repleto de enfeites. Os seis rapazes seguiram por um corredor estreito, com chão de madeira e pequenos lustres de papel de seda dourado que pendiam do teto, as paredes eram de um rosa pardo com arabescos dourados apagado pelo tempo.

A moça abriu uma das inúmeras portas de correr, dando acesso a uma grande sala repleta de encadernações de couro, pergaminhos e itens no mínimo curiosos na opinião de Harry, como a grande espada de estilo japonês belamente erguida num suporte na parede, ou a coleção de punhais a mostra numa pequena vitrine, ou ainda uma vasilha grande, de porcelana rebuscada, na qual um líquido esfumaçante de aparência densa e perolada se encontrava.

A mulher se sentou numa mesa de mogno envolta num fulton _**(5)**_, próxima a janela encortinada, sendo acompanhada pelos outros jovens.

- Bom, vou ser direta no assunto. Harry, como todos aqui devem saber, é o mestre de Malfoy...

- Deixo bem claro que foi contra a minha vontade... – ressaltou o loiro emburrado.

- Bom – pigarreou Andrômeda lançando um olhar de censura para o sobrinho – como eu ia dizendo, o fato é que, pelas regras Harry terá que pagar um pequeno preço pelos serviços de seu gênio. Não Harry, esse preço não é em dinheiro... – completou a moça ao olhar a cara do rapaz.

- Então como é que...

- Calma Harry, já vou explicar. Como lhe disse antes, os gênios possuem guardiões que evitam que estes façam besteiras e desobedeçam os seus mestres, também que protegem os gênios de desejos impróprios por assim dizer... Os gênios, Harry, vêm de uma terra chamada Asgard, numa outra dimensão.

- Essa terra, é povoada não só por gênios como também por diversas criaturas mágicas e exceto pela Wonderland, essas criaturas não podem adentrar na dimensão dos humanos sem a autorização dos Anciões... – explicou Andrômeda.

- O fato Harry, é que há gênios e criaturas mágicas que ultimamente andam atravessando a barreira que divide as dimensões. Algumas apenas estão fugindo de Asgard pelos mais diversos motivos, no entanto, outras vem para cá com a única intenção de realizar intuitos perversos, como perturbar a paz, roubar itens mágicos entre outras coisas... – completou Sirius.

Andrômeda então encarou os olhos verde esmeralda a sua frente e sentenciou:

- Por isso, Harry, a sua missão será ajudar o seu gênio a capturar essas criaturas ou esses objetos mágicos antes que um caos maior se estabeleça. Você terá todo o treinamento necessário e caso se recuse a cumprir essa tarefa, seu pacto com a Wonderland será quebrado e você se esquecerá imediatamente de todos nós e perderá o seu gênio. E então Harry, o que me diz, aceita o seu pagamento?

-----------------------------------------------------**HPDM**----------------------------------------------------------

_**(1)Trecho da música Cherry Lips do Garbage, se alguém se interessar por algumas das músicas que eu coloco em Wonderland, é só falar que eu mando por e-mail, ok? **_

_**(2)Eu disse Gê, eu disse que utilizaria o seu apelido!!! risada maligna, buahahahahaha**_

_**(3)Esse xampu que o Draco usa realmente existe, é da Surya Henna, quem quiser sentir o **_

_**cheirinho dos cabelos de Draco Malfoy em Wonderland, basta correr até uma perfumaria perto de você. Só pra ressaltar, a embalagem do xampu é transparente com tampa dourada e ele é de um tom vermelho vivo e o condicionador rosa claro.**_

_**(4) "Framboesa de Ouro" é um prêmio inventado para as piores produções cinematográficas, as mais toscas atuações e as direções mais decadentes, alguns ganhadores desse prêmio nada lisonjeiro: Sylvester Stallone, Brithney Spears, Maddona e por aí vai...**_

_**(5)Fulton é um cobertor agregado às mesas japonesas utilizado apenas no outono/inverno oriental.**_

**oxOXOxo**

**Hello Kiddos!!**

**Finalmente terminei mais um capítulo de Wonderland... Como vocês podem ver a Mione, que é o crânio dessa fic, não demorou muito pra descobrir o segredo de Draco...Ou pelo menos parte dele. Novos gênios deram as caras (vocês ainda darão muitas risadas com o Longbotton...) e uma nova proposta é feita a Harry. Será que ele vai se arriscar a perder o seu gênio depois de notar o efeito que ele tem sobre Ginny** **Weasley? E a ruiva finalmente deixa uma parte de suas intenções a mostra... No próximo capítulo, Harry decidirá seu destino! Não percam o próximo capítulo de Wonderland: Missão!!! Entrem nesse maravilhoso mundo e libertem-se!!!! Sakura Card Captor MODE ON**

**Agradecimentos: ****Ao meu betão **_**Felton Blackthorn**_** que põe ordem no barraco cada vez que beta esse projeto** **e que faz** **florescer o pior lado de Draco... A **_**Shinomu**_** que deixou seu review no primeiro capítulo: Valeu mina!!! A **_**Gê Black**_**, que é simplesmente DEMAIS! Graças a ela eu peguei a síndrome dos pompons e agora agito pompons a todos os meus ficwritters favoritos... u.u Mina, tu é o raiozinho de sol do meu dia nublado! Te adolo!!!XD ; a **_**Listen.the.rain**_** que é fabulosa em seus reviews! A **_**Jennifer Malfoy**_**, valeu o coments! A **_**Sarih**_**, que conseguiu superar o loiro da língua raquete!!! Essa mina tem sangue slytherin na veia!!! Tu ruleiaz Sarih!!! A **_**Carol Yuy**_** que com seu jeitinho psicótico alegrou meu dia! A **_**Annianka**_**, calma amore, um dia a gente descobre o mistério das linhas verdes... T.T A **_**Ci-chan**_** e sua irmã **_**Bibiss**_** que me enviaram um reviewsister!!! Yep, eu to podendo mesmo! Meninas vocês são demais!!! ADOREI vocês e o review!!! A **_**Lis Martin**_**, seu desejo é uma ordem ama! Aqui tá o terceiro capítulo! A **_**Morgana**_**, porque é xxx Holic na veia!!!! A **_**Neko kuroi**_**, que é neko que nem o meu Draquito e por isso já merece o meu respeito! E por último e não menos importante, a **_**DW03**_** que tá revoltada porque transformei o Draquito dela num 'traveco' (palavras dela), mas que ainda sim tá no fundo do meu coração, porque é minha amiguinha lupina, gasparzinho, bebedora de Toddynho, chocólatra e sacana-mor nas horas vagas! Ai shiteru, loba!!!**

**E pessoal, eu tenho um pedido a fazer para vocês: Enviem-me sugestões de ofensas que Draco usaria para Ginny. Sério, salsichão humano até que deu pra rir, mas todas essas alusões a frios já tá cansando... Nada muito ofensivo, quero tiradas irônicas, engraçadas, não coisas do tipo 'vadia' ou 'vaca leiteira', usem o bom senso ok? O email todos já sabem, mas se não souberem aqui está: condessa (ponto) oluha (arroba) gmail (ponto) com, quem fizer a melhor tirada faço questão de dedicar o primeiro lemon a essa pessoa!!! Ajudem uma autora sem criatividade! Outro pedido: Mandem também sugestões de lemon ou casais que vocês gostariam de ver por aqui, apesar de que quem me mandar Argus Filch e Dumblemdore apanha, mesmo que seja de brincadeira... ¬¬ De bizarra aqui já basta eu...**

**Bjundas pra todos, uma especial pra Gê que virou minha menina dos olhos depois do seu review... **

**FUI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título sem enrolação: **Wonderland

**Autora totalmente enrolona: **Condessa Oluha

**Beta totalmente enrolado: **Felton Blackthorn

**Disclamer enroladamente revoltado: **Harry Potter não me pertence, apenas brinco com a vida dos personagens de tia J.K. como se esses fossem meros marionetes...

**Avisos para não se enrolar: **Obra slash, que suponho eu todos devem saber do que se trata, mas se não sabe é o seguinte: Imagine como sua mãee seu pai fizeram para que você nascesse? Agora imagine se você tivesse dois pais? É isso aí minha criança, um sapo de chocolate pra ti por sua capacidade de dedução... Sendo assim se não agrada não leia, se agrada leia! Mais simples que isso só os 300 espartanos do mozão...

**Censura para não me enrolarem: **NC-17, o que significa que você deve ser maior de dezoito pra estar lendo isso daqui, mas se não é, também não tenho como saber por isso, não culpem a autora caso fiquem traumatizados com o conteúdo dessa obra...

**Classificação para desenrolar: **U.A., Slash [Pinhão, Comédia, Romance, Aventura, OOC e Lemon.

**OBS: ESSE CAPÍTULO EM ESPECIAL NÃO ESTÁ BETADO. SEMANA QUE VEM A VERSÃO SEM ERROS. SORRY, MAS OU ERA ISSO OU CAPÍTULO NOVO SÓ SEMANA QUE VEM... T.T**

**E parando com a enrolação: Que comece o show!**

**---------------------HPDM-------------------**

"…_**I don't wanna boomerang.**_

_**I don't wanna cannonball.**_

_**I'm not angling.**_

_**I don't want to fall.**_

_**Tell me I'm the anchor**_

_**Of my own ascension.**_

_**Tell me**_

_**I'm a tourist in the 4th dimension?..."**_

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO: MISSÃO! – A EMOCIONANTE CAÇA A RAPOSA!**

Estava escuro e frio naquela noite de outono em Londres. O efeito pós-chuva criara uma densa neblina acinzentada que misturava-se aos gases espessos provenientes dos bueiros gerando uma atmosfera misteriosa pelas ruas da cidade.

Curiosamente, naquela noite, as vias estavam desertas e um silêncio sepulcral inundava tudo ao seu redor, sendo quebrado somente pelo som de passos apressados, se chocando contra o asfalto ainda molhado.

Harry ainda não sabia como, muito menos o porquê, havia sido praticamente expulso de suas cobertas quentes em plena madrugada, por uma criatura loira estressada que havia lhe dito que tinham uma missão.

Tudo o que tinha entendido era que embora ainda não houvesse respondido nem que sim nem que não a proposta de Andrômeda, era fato de que ainda possuía um gênio e, portanto, independente de sua resposta, teria que pagar enquanto tivesse a guarda do mesmo.

Talvez por esse 'pequeno' detalhe, estivesse caminhando num frio de cinco graus, acompanhado de perto por um Draco Malfoy e sua trupe composta por um azedo Severus Snape, um sonolento Sirius, um irritado Seamus e um temeroso Neville.

Nem era preciso dizer que a temperatura pouco amena, e o fato de que Harry vestia apenas um sobretudo de lã vermelho jogado sobre a roupa de dormir - que consistia em nada mais do que uma calça de flanela xadrez, uma camiseta branca de mangas curtas e um par de coturnos de couro, calçados por cima das calças - influenciaram e muito, no humor do pobre rapaz que naquele momento sentia ânsias de esganar Malfoy lentamente até a sua inconsciência.

O consolo do moreno era que Draco não estava melhor do que ele vestia um pijama azul bebê com estrelas brancas, um casaco de veludo cotelê azul celeste, cachecol branco e botas forradas de pele de camurça bege. Os cabelos loiros platinados, sempre impecavelmente arrumados, estavam desgrenhados, como se houvesse saído de uma luta com o pente e perdido, e a cara amassada de poucos amigos indicava que aquele não era um bom momento de falar sobre sua aparência.

Ninguém sabia nada sobre a missão, apenas o lugar onde deveriam aguardar um telefonema de Andrômeda que daria mais detalhes sobre a mesma. Logo, os seis rapazes caminhavam rumo a Rua Rose, 144, no subúrbio de Londres, uma vez que Sirius tivera que estacionar a sua pick-up com rodas monstro algumas quadras atrás, devido a estreiteza do caminho. Quinze minutos depois se encontravam em frente a uma mansão que parecia recém-saída de um conto de Stephen King, com seus três andares, janelas arqueadas de vitral fosco, paredes descascadas cobertas de hera, um jardim que mais parecia um matagal e uma fonte com uma estátua de cupido rachada e carcomida pelo tempo, rodeada de água lodosa e parada.

A mansão era rodeada por grades estreitas que lembravam lanças e a sua frente havia um portão de ferro enferrujado trancado com um grande cadeado envolto por grossas correntes.

Pararam em frente aos portões, e antes que Snape pudesse pegar o celular para ligar para Andrômeda, o mesmo começou a tocar sendo atendido prontamente:

- Snape falando. – sibilou a voz grave.

- Hello, Sevie! Estão todos aí? – indagou Andrômeda com sua habitual voz alegre.

- Sim, estão todos aqui. E então, qual é a missão?

- Nossa Sevie, não precisa ser tão impaciente! Sabe o quanto é chato ficar aqui sozinha dando apoio para que vocês rapazes não façam besteira?

- Eu trocaria de lugar com você de bom grado... – retrucou o outro mal-humorado.

- Ora Sev, você sabe que Andrômeda e frio são duas coisas que não combinam!

- A missão, Andrômeda, a missão!

- Tá, tá, não precisa se zangar! Cruzes, Sev, alguém já disse que você é muito rabugento? – um bufar de Severus do outro lado da linha foi o suficiente para Andrômeda prosseguir ao assunto principal – Ok, vocês devem estar em frente a uma mansão abandonada, correto?

- Sim.

- E provavelmente a mesma está trancada, correto?

- Sim.

- Caminhem até a parte de trás, lá vocês encontraram um arbusto de hera enroscado entre as grades, afastem o arbusto e encontraram uma passagem. – falava Andrômeda agora sendo escutada por todos através do viva-voz.

- Vocês entraram direto na parte traseira do jardim, lá haverá uma casa menor, que antigamente servia para abrigar o caseiro, entrem nela, basta forçar um pouco a tranca que ela cederá. No quarto encontraram debaixo da cama um alçapão, as chaves estarão debaixo do tapete, do lado esquerdo da porta. Vocês se depararão com um corredor escuro, caminhem por ele, e em hipótese alguma acendam luzes ou façam barulho, essa regra deve ser seguida a partir do momento em que pisarem no jardim. Até aqui entendido?

- Andie, como encontraremos a saída se não podemos acender a luz do corredor? – perguntou Seamus, soltando um bocejo logo em seguida.

- Simples meu caro, deverão seguir reto, sempre reto, sem fazer curvas, ou entrarem em lugar algum, esse corredor dará num dos quartos principais da casa, por trás de um biombo. A partir daí não posso informar mais nada, a não ser que o oponente de vocês são trolls, quatro no total, e um ogro montanhês.

- Qual o nosso alvo? – perguntou Sirius direto.

- Uma raposa Sirius. O alvo de vocês é uma raposa.

- Pensei que raposas fossem poderosas, por que se deixariam seqüestrar por um bando de trolls e um ogro? – interpelou Seamus, fazendo pouco caso.

- Parece que foi utilizada uma poção de rosa negra, por isso pedi que você trouxesse o antídoto, Severus. Vocês têm uma hora exatamente, para executar a missão.

- Trolls usando poções para atacarem? Essa pra mim é novidade... – comentou Sirius sarcástico – Aquelas criaturas não passam de um monte de músculos com um cérebro menor que uma semente de maçã...

- Enfim, uma cópia perfeita da sua pessoa Sirius. – rebateu Severus ácido.

- Você sabe que desse jeito eu gamo, não sabe Sev? – brincou Sirius, piscando os olhos rapidamente, enquanto esfregava-se ao corpo do outro, que deu-lhe um belo cascudo em resposta.

- Gente, sem querer interromper o momento de ternura, será que dá para irem rápido? Agora vocês têm cinqüenta e sete minutos para completarem a missão...

- Teríamos mais, se uma certa pessoa não ficasse fazendo rodeios ao telefone... – resmungou Severus.

- Cinqüenta e seis! – gritou Andrômeda do outro lado da linha.

- Tá, tá, estamos indo! – apressou-se Seamus, enquanto Snape desligava o telefone e o grupo se dirigia para o outro lado da propriedade.

- Mas, que é estranho é... Trolls atacando com poções ao invés da força bruta... – comentou Neville enquanto passavam através das grades.

- Isso só significa uma coisa, tem mais gente por trás disso. Gente inteligente, por sinal. – respondeu Severus pensativo. – Não é tão fácil assim seqüestrar uma raposa, ainda mais se o indivíduo possuir a esperteza de uma porta... Kitsunes são conhecidas pela astúcia.

- Deve ter sido um ataque sorrateiro, algo feito pelas costas, rápido e eficiente. – completou Draco.

- Gente, sem querer interromper o papo suuuuuuuper interessante de vocês, mas porque tanta cautela pra resgatar uma raposa? Não é mais fácil simplesmente ir a uma floresta e caçar uma?- perguntou Harry confuso com toda aquela história.

Seu comentário rendeu-lhe um suspiro exasperado de Malfoy e Snape e risadinhas de Sirius e Seamus.

- Harry, não se trata de uma raposa comum. – explicou Neville um pouco mais solícito do que seus companheiro – É uma raposa de fogo, ou kitsune ou ainda youkais. São criaturas mágicas e muito raras, dominam o fogo e são extremamente astutas. Chamamos elas de raposas devido ao fato de que elas podem se transformar em animais, mais precisamente uma raposa, assim como um gênio animago.

- O fato é que, kitsunes são muito sagazes, conhecidas inclusive por enganar os mais sábios, é difícil acreditar que uma tenha sido seqüestrada assim, tão facilmente por um bando de trolls, que aliás, são criaturas extremamente fortes fisicamente, porém muito burras.

- E pra Andrômeda estar querendo que a gente resgate esse youkai só pode significar que ele é muito poderoso... – completou Seamus com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

- Ou muito burro... – rebateu Sirius zombeteiro – Independente se esses trolls tiveram ajuda ou não, se um youkai se deixa derrotar tão facilmente não deve ser lá grande coisa... Deve ser mais um foragido de Asgard, por isso Andrômeda está atrás dele.

- E posso eu saber o que então eu faço aqui, uma vez que não possuo conhecimentos mágicos e muito menos sei como abater um troll ou um ogro montanhês? - perguntou Harry fazendo uma careta.

- Ora Potter, encare isso como uma pesquisa de campo, ou melhor, como um treinamento prático! – ironizou Draco com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Treinamento prático pra quê Malfoy, pra conseguir ver a sua cara através dessa juba que você chama de cabelo?

- Vai te catar Potter! Ao menos o meu problema se soluciona com um pente, enquanto o seu só se soluciona com uma tosa!

- Loira do banheiro!

- Cabeça de urubu!

- Barbie anoréxica!

- Filhote de cruz credo!

- Ameba albina!

- Aborto da natureza!

- Loira genérica!

- Ora seu...

- Rapazes! – interrompeu Neville massageando as têmporas – Embora seja emocionante ver o torneio de ping-pong que é uma discussão entre vocês, devo lembrar que a gente supostamente deve fazer silêncio! E isso meus caros amigos, deve significar que nenhum dos dois deve abrir a boca numa altura superior à ouvida por um surdo!

- Vejam só, mudou um pouquinho só desde a última vez que o vi e já pensa que é homem! – rosnou Malfoy encarando Neville com um olhar perfurante.

- Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo Malfoy... – rebateu o outro com um sorriso tão cínico que por um momento Draco pensou, 'Ok, onde está Neville Longbotton e quem é essa criatura estranha que se apoderou de seu corpo?'

Continuaram caminhando, dessa vez em silêncio, até alcançarem a casa do caseiro. Era pequena e bem simples, de tijolos vermelhos, recoberta de trepadeira e musgo. A porta pintada com tinta branca já descascada possuía uma pequena janelinha de vitrais coloridos, como Andrômeda disse, bastou apenas forçar um pouco a maçaneta para que a mesma cedesse.

Caminharam pela sala que possuía poucos móveis, apenas uma poltrona embolorada, um tapete redondo empoeirado, uma mesinha de centro de madeira carcomida e uma lareira. Tudo estava cheio de pó e teias de aranha e as paredes possuíam uma cor desbotada e descascada pelo tempo.

Foram direto ao quarto, que era bastante pequeno e tão necessitado de móveis como a sala, uma vez que possuía apenas uma escrivaninha, um guarda-roupas e uma cama ainda recoberta por lençóis amarelados e com cheiro de mofo.

Sem perca de tempo Severus dirigiu-se para o lado da porta e pegou a chave enquanto Sirius afastava a cama desvendando um alçapão trancado com um grosso cadeado de metal. Abriram a tranca e descendo por uma escada de pedra depararam-se num túnel escuro e frio.

- Não seria melhor alguém ficar de vigília? – perguntou Neville puxando um pouco mais a capa verde musgo que usava contra o corpo.

- Não, por mais que trolls sejam burros eles são fortes, além disso são resistentes a magia, precisaremos do maior número possível de 'poder de fogo'. – respondeu Sirius.

- Cara, eu simplesmente odeio enfrentar trolls, da última vez eu fiquei com um cheiro insuportável no corpo por semanas... – queixou-se Seamus fazendo bico.

- Como são esses trolls e ogros? – indagou Harry mais uma vez confuso.

- Ai, deixa que dessa vez eu explico... – suspirou Seamus. – Trolls são criaturas grandes, destrambelhadas, fedorentas com mais força do que um touro enfurecido. Também são feios de doer e burros como portas, o pior de tudo é que possuem uma pele tão dura e impenetrável que fica difícil usar magia com eles, só encantos muitos poderosos... Já os ogros, são como gigantes medem cerca de três a cinco metros de altura, também são muito burros e são mais violentos do que os trolls se isso é possível, acho que as únicas coisas que distinguem trolls de ogros, são a altura e o fato de que os trolls são mais maliciosos e maldosos. Ah, e o fato de que ogros se alimentam de carne humana...

- O QUÊ?! – berrou o moreno num tom alto ao mesmo instante em que chegava ao quarto.

Nesse exato momento, quatro cabeças furiosas voltavam-se para Harry e um Seamus que em vão, tentara conter o grito do rapaz.

Tarde de mais. Ouviram passos pesados que rangiam o assoalho gasto da escada, se aproximando cada vez mais, junto de resmungos inteligíveis. Os seis rapazes foram se afastando cada vez mais da porta, numa fila indiana, até que Harry topou com a cama caindo sentado e sendo esmagado pelos corpos amontoados dos demais.

A porta se abrira num estampido, para revelar uma das imagens mais chocantes que Harry tivera a oportunidade de ver.

Eram duas criaturas no total. Possuíam um corpo humano, embora esse fosse excessivamente robusto, nada mais do que músculos e gordura acumulados. Com pelos grossos e crespos nos membros. Os cabelos eram oleosos e desgrenhados, os dentes podres e a pele encaroçada e cheia de cicatrizes. Seus olhos eram miúdos e maldosos, de um brilho perigoso e cruel, a boca torta de lábios grosseiros e sem forma tinha os dentes amarelados e podres além de completamente tortos. Exalavam um cheiro terrível que lembrava a peixe apodrecido, e trajavam trapos que mal cobriam os corpos desproporcionais, extremamente sujos e puídos.

O primeiro que deveria ter por volta de dois metros e meio de altura, fez uma tentativa de sorriso medonha e sádica, ao ver os corpos amontoados sobre a cama, estalou as juntas das mãos enormes, deixando a mostra as unhas compridas e imundas.

- Veja só Thòrk, pelo visto temos visitas...

O outro que era cerca de uns quinze centímetros mais alto deu uma gargalhada que mais lembrava o ronco de um porco.

- Talvez devêssemos demonstrar o quanto estamos felizes por essa intrusão repentina, Thòrk...

- Oh, sim! – disse o outro batendo palmas – Vou fazer um chá! – e dizendo isso, ou troll maior dirigiu-se ao corredor sendo parado por um safanão dado pelo menor.

- Não seja idiota! Eu estava fazendo uma piada, imbecil!

- Também não precisa ser tão mau, Vladish...

- Também não precisa ser tão mau Vladish! – remedou o outro em falsete – Anda, para de resmungar feito uma mulherzinha e vamos dar uma surra nesses intrusos! - completou estalando mais uma vez as juntas.

- Hehehe, Thòrk adora bater! – adicionou o outro sorrindo debilmente.

Uma espécie de torpor misturado a surpresa de serem descobertos tomou conta dos seis rapazes, causando um desespero em Harry, que mais uma vez naquela noite, não conseguiu conter sua língua antes de disparar:

- Esperem!

O tom da voz do rapaz saiu tão repentina que seus companheiros o encararam simplesmente abismados:

- Vocês não podem bater em todos!

- Harry que é que você pensa que está fazendo seu asno?! – sussurrou Draco num tom urgente.

- Como assim não podemos bater em todos? – questionou Vladish desconfiado.

- É que... É que... – o moreno olhou ao redor até se deparar com a face de Malfoy o que subitamente lhe deu uma idéia:

- É que temos uma menina no grupo! – anunciou empurrando Draco na frente dos trolls.

- HARRY! – bradou num tom apavorado – O QUÊ POR TODOS OS INFERNOS SANGRENTOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

- E dái?! O quê você quer que a gente faça? Bata nela primeiro? – perguntou Vladish estalando desta vez o pescoço – Afinal de contas, primeiro as damas.Vamos lá, Thòrk!

Thòrk, porém, não se moveu.

- Porra, Thòrk, qual o problema agora?!

- É que, bem, Vladish, ela é uma menina...

- E...

- Bom, Vladish, eu posso ser um troll, mas eu ainda tenho minha dignidade!

- Você estava fuçando o lixo ontem, garanto que se você tinha alguma dignidade ela sumiu entre o rolinho primavera mofado e a laranja embolorada... Agora pare de besteira e vamos encher eles de pancadas!

- Por que você nunca me entende Vladish?!

- Minha nossa, Thòrk, vou encher o Tray de porrada por deixar você assistir aquelas malditas novelas mexicanas!

- Não culpe o Tray pela sua insensibilidade! Você é um morto emocional!

- Cara, eu ainda to surpreso, com o fato do kitsune deixar-se seqüestrar por essas antas... – resmungou Sirius falando pelo canto dos lábios, num cochicho.

- Vamos aproveitar o momento de distração deles e agir! – rebateu Snape dirigindo-se a porta, acompanhado de Sirius e Neville.

- Hei, e eu?! – indagou Seamus.

- Você dá apoio para o Malfoy! – respondeu Neville antes de desaparecer pela porta.

Os três rapazes desceram as escadas seguindo rumo ao barulho alto de roncos que vinham da sala de estar.

A sala era ampla e horrendamente decorada, cheia de bibelôs de cristal empoeirados e castiçais opacos de sujeira, que amparavam cotocos de vela. Deitado no grande divã de temas florais, um dos trolls dormia tranqüilo, o que auxiliou e muito, quando Severus se aproximou injetando um dardo tranqüilizante no pescoço da criatura que se quer despertou de seu sono.

- Isso vai prolongar o sono desse debilóide por longas horas...

- Agora só resta saber onde está a raposa! – ressaltou Neville procurando ao arredores, até escutar um som baixo, como um gemido, próximo a um grande baú de livros que estava trancado.

- Ei, Sirius, me dá uma força aqui, tá trancado! – pediu o gênio, tentando puxar a pequena tranca presa por um pesado cadeado.

- Deixa comigo! – comunicou o moreno, antes de abrir a tranca com um golpe rápido e silencioso.

- Vamos rápido, ainda tenho que ministrar o antídoto contra a rosa negra! - lembrou Snape atento a qualquer ruído suspeito.

Mal terminara de falar e um grande estrondo pode ser ouvido do andar superior sendo acompanhado de uma correria e gritaria infernais.

Draco e Seamus haviam nocauteado Vladish, logo depois do mesmo ter sido abandonado por um enfezado Thòrk que decidira que aquela era uma vida de veras ingrata, antes de sumir por um portal aberto pela lareira.

No entanto, o barulho que fizeram foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção do troll restante, Barsik e conseqüentemente de seu companheiro nada amistoso de quatro metros de altura, um ogro das montanhas chamado Truddel.

Draco ainda tentara acertar um poderoso encantamento denominado lança-chamas, mas esse sequer fez um arranhão na pele do ogro, entretanto, acabara com Barsik.

Truddel, embora fosse estúpido demais para formular qualquer palavra que não fosse um resmungo, não pareceu gostar muito do ataque do gênio, e por um triz, sendo salvo pelos reflexos de um mortificado Harry, o loiro escapou de ser achatado contra a parede feito um mosquito pelas mãos desproporcionais do ogro.

O monstro de pele esverdeada, careca e vesgo, com um único chifre na testa, caminhava pesadamente fazendo o chão estremecer, enquanto corria de maneira lerda contra o trio.

Com um único murro, Truddel fez um rombo na parede do tamanho de uma abóbora. Melhor para Seamus, uma vez que o golpe visava sua cabeça.

Severus apressou-se em ministrar o antídoto à raposa que estava inconsciente, enquanto Sirius e Neville, totalmente alheios para qualquer coisa que não fosse o ogro gigante, partiam em direção ao mesmo, numa tentativa de auxiliar os amigos.

- Merda! Esse é dos grandes! – exclamou Black enquanto retirava a espada de lâmina longa de trás do suporte que carregava nas costas – Nev, me dê cobertura!

O gênio não precisou ouvir duas vezes, antes puxar o chicote que carregava por baixo da capa.

Magia não teria efeito contra um ogro daquele tamanho, a pele dele parecia não absorver qualquer coisa que não fosse o odor depreciativo que exalava. Sirius ergueu-se num pulo felino cravando sua espada na clavícula do monstro fazendo-o bradar de dor tentando alcançá-lo com as mãos.

O moreno, no entanto, foi mais ligeiro, esquivando-se no último segundo, porém, não a tempo o suficiente de retirar sua espada da pele dura de Truddel.

Neville aproveitou a brecha tentando enroscar seu chicote nas pernas do ogro, todavia, sua tentativa lhe resultou num golpe que o fez ser arremessado contra a lareira com tal força que todos os bibelôs se espatifaram contra as suas costas.

- Neville! – gritou Draco indo auxiliar o amigo – Você está bem? – perguntou vendo que o outro encontrava-se ligeiramente tonto. – Quebrou alguma coisa?

- Só o orgulho, eu acho... – disse o rapaz sorrindo fracamente, fazendo em seguida uma careta de dor.

O ogro pareceu extremamente feliz em conseguir acertar alguém, ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu, visto que suas expressões faciais eram bastante pobres. O próximo de seu alvo foi um descuidado Seamus, arremessado contra a mesa de centro, sendo acompanhado de Sirius logo em seguida.

Agora não havia mais nada entre ele e Harry, que recuava para trás temeroso, o desespero do moreno só aumentou quando suas costas se chocaram contra a parede. Estava encurralado.

A mão monstruosa ergueu-se em sua direção, parecia correr em câmera lenta, o punho fechado pronto para deformar sua cara, entretanto, o mesmo nunca encontrou o seu destino. Antes, que Harry pudesse registrar qualquer coisa, viu um leque gigante ser arremessado em direção ao ogro, fazendo-o hesitar por alguns instantes, apenas para que focalizasse uma figura esbelta, envolvida num quimono de tafetá vermelho, bordado com um grande dragão dourado cuspindo fogo nas costas, a pele absurdamente alva, contrastando tremendamente com os cabelos de um castanho claro avermelhado, lisos e na altura das coxas, presos num alto rabo de cavalo. No entanto, o que mais chamava a atenção naquela criatura eram os olhos, dourados, quase cor de âmbar, audaciosos, como fogo líquido impetuosos como a lava de um vulcão, impiedosos como a fúria do mais abrasador incêndio.

A voz gentil e suave, de uma tonalidade rouca e perigosa, foi mais potente do que um trovão em plena noite silenciosa, embora não passasse de um sussurro quando provocou num meio sorriso, pegando o leque com maestria, que retornara a sua mão como um bumerangue:

- Ei, grandão, por que não brinca com alguém do seu tamanho?

**---------------------HPDM-------------------**

_OMG! Sério kidos, esse período foi um período bastante difícil para Wonderland, primeiro porque eu estava tão sem inspiração que passava horas olhando para a tela em branco do PC e indagando: Por que? Por que me abandonastes?!_

_Segundo, porque meu modem queimou e de quebra fiquei sem provedor... O que me rendeu mais algumas semanas de atraso. A única forma de me comunicar era através do PC do trabalho, o que significa emails breves e sem graça... _

_Enfim, alguém aí já conseguiu descobrir quem é o novo personagem de Wonderland? Um sapo de chocolate para quem acertar!_

_Embora ache que a maioria já saiba, aí vai uma dica: É um personagem que o pessoal me pediu e muito, para colocar logo na história..._

_A partir daqui as coisas vão ficar mais conturbadas..._

_Mudando totalmente de assunto, estava a procurar um mangá interessante na banca, quando ao acaso resolvi comprar Death Note, e gente, como é bom! Viciei tanto que até pretendo escrever uma fic meio crossover entre Harry Potter e Death Note, mas isso beeeeeeeem futuramente._

_Só pra ressaltar, e voltando ao assunto, esse personagem se transforma em raposa, única e exclusivamente em homenagem a uma amiga muito querida que eu tive o prazer de finalmente conhecer pessoalmente: si, si és tu Rapousa!!!!!!! Foi uma homenagem meio chinfrim, porém tá valendo... Minha forma pra agradecer a fic de dia da independência que você fez pra mim! Depois te homenageio de forma mais decente... T.T_

_Outra homenageada nesse capítulo é a minha querida Moony-Sensei, que é uma pessoinha maravilhosa, e que entende esse personagem tão bem que se eu não soubesse que ele era fictício juraria que ela era ele... Tá Moony sei que provavelmente deves saber de quem se trata, por isso confio em ti para guardar esse segredo! Te dedico a aparição dessa criaturinha para ti!_

_Quanto a letra que aparece no começo da fanfic é de uma música chamada 'Animal' do REM, e sorry por não colocar a tradução... Deu preguiça..._

_Agradecimentos especiais a Rapousa, Felton Blackthorn, Neko Kuroi, Sarih e Lis Martin que me mandaram umas ofensas para Gina Weasley, que me fizeram ter convulsões de tanto rir... O que posso dizer... A situação está empatada entre Rapousa e Lis Martin. Ambas sabem como ofender uma ruiva e no caso da Lis, como coagir uma ao suicídio...Próximo capítulo: Um novo personagem adentra em Wonderland, e um inimigo perigoso descobre um segredo vital... Não percam o capítulo cinco de Wonderland: 'Chantagem', porque como Shakespeare disse, o ciúme é um monstro de olhos verdes! Mantenham-se conectados e boa viagem!_

_P.S.: Gente, sorry a verborragia, mas é que eu realmente tava com saudade! Vocês são criaturinhas muito kawais, não merecem ler as besteiras de uma autora maluca feito eu... T.T, à Verborragia é uma marca registrada e exclusiva de Rapousa Corporation, seu uso indevido pode causar dores nos dedos de tanto digitar e língua solta crônica._

_P.S.2: Aqui começa a contagem regressiva para a descoberta do segredo de Draco, para quem não quiser perder, fique atento!_

_P.S.3: Agradeço os reviews que me incentivaram e muito, a continuar: do meu mozão e beta **Felton Blackthorn**, a **Gê Black **que continua sendo o raiozinho de sol do meu dia nublado e minha cheerleader favorita, a **Thais Weasley Malfoy**, a **Listen the rain **que lá de Portuga acompanha esse projeto de fic, a **Veleth**, a **Sarih** agradeçam a ela que me deu um puxão de orelhas pela demora te adoro mina, a **N.m Black**, a **Bibiss** e a **Cissy** que são as minhas irmãs Weasleys de plantão e que me levam as nuvens com seus reviews maravilhosos, a **Sy P**. porque ela é demais, a **Carol Yuy **que sempre me faz ouvir a musiquinha de psicose com a sua presença, a **Milinha Potter**, a **Sam Crane **que não é maluca, a **DW03** que é o yin do meu yang, a **Blanxe** porque eu ainda tô embabascada demais por ela ter comentado minha mera fanfic, a **Monique**, a **Lis Martin **que me fez gargalhar com suas sugestões, muito úteis aliás, a **Neko Kuroi, Moony- Sensei **que é simplesmente fodástica e por último e não menos importante a **Rapousa** que eu tive a felicidade de conhecer pessoalmente e que é tão magnífica ao vivo quanto online. Bjocas a todos os que comentaram, e fiquem tranqüilos que agora o negócio prospera! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Título sem ****enrolação**Wonderland

**Autora totalmente ****enrolona**Condessa Oluha

**Beta totalmente enrolado: **Felton Blackthorn

**Disclamer**** enroladamente revoltado: **Harry Potter não me pertence, apenas brinco com a vida dos personagens de tia J.K. como se esses fossem meros marionetes...

**Avisos para não se enrolar: **Obra slash, que suponho eu todos devem saber do que se trata, mas se não sabe é o seguinte: Imagine como sua mãee seu pai fizeram para que você nascesse? Agora imagine se você tivesse dois pais? É isso aí minha criança, um sapo de chocolate pra ti por sua capacidade de dedução... Sendo assim se não agrada não leia, se agrada leia! Mais simples que isso só os 300 espartanos do mozão...

**Censura para não me enrolarem: **NC-17, o que significa que você deve ser maior de dezoito pra estar lendo isso daqui, mas se não é, também não tenho como saber por isso, não culpem a autora caso fiquem traumatizados com o conteúdo dessa obra...

**Classificação para desenrolar: **U.A., Slash [Pinhão, Comédia, Romance, Aventura, OOC e Lemon.

**OBS:**** ESSE CAPÍTULO É TOTALMENTE DEDICADO A FORMIDÁVEL DEATH ****A. !**** QUE CONSEGUIU A FAÇANHA DE FAZER O MEU CONTADOR ULTRAPASSAR OS SETENTA REVIEWS! NO COMEÇO SERIAM DOIS CAPÍTULOS, MAS ****DAÍ DECIDI**** JUNTAR TUDO DE UMA VEZ, PRA FICAR MAIS PRÁTICO! ESPERO REALMENTE QUE CURTA O CAPÍTULO, E MUUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS E PELO CARINHO! **

**OBS. 2: OK, O CAPÍTULO TODO É DEDICADO A DEATH A. MAS, EU TENHO QUE RESSALTAR QUE ****O ODE**** AS PERNAS DE REMUS SÃO DEDICADOS A MOONY-SENSEI SENÃO ELA ME BATE...**

--------------------------------------------------S2 **HPDM** S2-----------------------------------------------------

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_Harry teve sua primeira missão: resgatar um __youkai__ ferido das mãos de um bando de __trolls__. Jun__to a Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finni__gan, __Neville __Longbotto__n__Severus__Snape__ e Sirius Black__ adentrou__ numa misteriosa __mansão no subúrbio de Londres, o__nde os seis bravos rapazes despistaram um grupo de __trolls__ cabeça__s__ oca__s__, nocauteando dois, induzindo um ao sono e fazendo o quarto fugir. _

_O sexteto conseguiu encontrar o __youkai__ que __estava__ inconsciente e aprisionado num baú__ministrando__ o antídoto do veneno de rosas negras no próprio, no entanto, __acabaram__ despertando o violento ogro __Truddel__ que __reagiu de forma nada pacífica a intrusão de nossos rapazes. _

_Com Sirius, Seamus e Neville fora do campo de batalha e __Snape__ e Malfoy sem reação, Harry acabou na mira dos punhos nada delicados de __Truddel__ e quando sua vida estava prestes a se extinguir atravé__s do maior e mais letal soco da História__, foi salvo pelo nosso misterioso (ou não tão misterioso ass__im) __youkai__, no último instante..._

_**No capítulo de hoje...**_

_Agora com a raposa desperta, resta-nos apenas ver o desfecho dessa situação..._

_Desliguem os celulares, apertem os cintos e tenham uma boa viagem!_

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: CHANTAGEM**

Truddel pareceu demorar um longo tempo até notar que havia sido atingido por um leque gigante, mais um tanto de minutos até localizar o seu invasor e finalmente alguns segundos para começar a reagir. Tudo bem, afinal inteligência e agilidade nunca foram as características mais fortes de um ogro das montanhas.

Virando o corpanzil na direção do youkai pode ser visto mais claramente a diferença gritante entre os dois corpos, Truddel tinha mais de três metros, em torno de quatrocentos quilos, músculos que dariam inveja a Arnold Schwazenneger e uma cara tão feia como o rascunho do mapa do inferno. Do outro lado, havia a raposa, com seus singelos um e setenta de altura, cinqüenta e cinco quilos, corpo esguio de musculatura suave e uma feição tão gentil e amistosa, apesar do toque ligeiramente selvagem dos olhos, que quem presenciasse a luta pensaria apenas que aquela frágil criatura seria massacrada.

Black deu um exasperado suspiro. Primeiro aquela raposa tinha se deixado levar por um bando de trolls mongóis e por causa disso Sirius estava com sua dolorida bunda no chão depois de ser lançado feito uma boneca de trapos pelo ogro acéfalo, e agora, depois de tanto sacrifício, aquela criatura que, de inteligente nada tinha, havia achado uma boa idéia enfrentar um ser com o quádruplo do seu tamanho numa luta obviamente desvantajosa.

E nesse instante ele tinha certeza, que se todas as kitsunes fossem assim, não demoraria muito para a raça ser extinta.

- Ô pequeno samurai! – gritou do outro lado da sala atraindo os olhos dourados para sua direção, por um segundo Sirius se sentiu atordoado com a intensidade daqueles orbes, só por um segundo...

- Oui? – indagou com sua voz suave.

- Eu sei que deve ser super legal na sua louca concepção ser massacrado por um cara desses, e sinceramente eu pouco me importo para suas tendências sado masoquistas. Entretanto, cabe a nós trazê-lo são e salvo para nossa mestra e assim faremos se você deixar os adultos fazerem sua obrigação. Agora queira, por favor, sair do campo de batalha e deixar essa tarefa para os profissionais... – disse Sirius fazendo menção de se levantar quando um leque voador zuniu pela sua orelha fazendo-o cair sentado novamente, retornando logo em seguida para a mão de seu dono.

- É exatamente isso o que eu estou fazendo mon chèr, deixando a 'criança' a salvo enquanto eu cumpro com a minha obrigação agora se me permite... – a frase ficou no ar quando um punho gigante pareceu esmagar a criatura.

Aparentemente, uma vez que a raposa desviou-se com maestria dando um salto mortal sobre a cabeça do abobalhado ogro e o golpeando com o seu leque tão rapidamente que o sexteto sequer conseguira acompanhar com os olhos.

O primeiro golpe havia sido na cabeça, desnorteando o monstro, o segundo nos lados do pescoço, comprimindo sua traquéia e proibindo-o de respirar. O terceiro fora direto nos rins, fazendo a gingante criatura perder o equilíbrio e finalmente o quarto e último golpe fora no coração, que parara segundos antes da criatura desabar sem vida no chão.

Potter ainda estava grudado à parede como se sua vida dependesse disso, Draco, Neville e Seamus encaravam a kitsune boquiabertos, Snape soltara um suspiro exasperado enquanto Sirius ficara totalmente sem reação alguma, seus orbes azuis escuros encarando a criatura a sua frente como se tivesse três cabeças.

- Uau! – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer, antes da kitsune irromper em tom alegre.

- E é assim que se extermina com um ogro! – gritou com empolgação antes de desfalecer sendo amparada a tempo por Harry. O garoto ficou surpreso pela criatura ser tão leve, mas ao mesmo tempo notou com espanto o leque ao seu lado cair com um estrondo no chão, rachando o assoalho de madeira.

- Ei, que é isso?! – Falou dando tapinhas no rosto pálido a sua frente – Ei acorda!

- Não adianta, ele apagou... – manifestou-se Severus num tom cansado.

- Mas, por quê? Ele parecia tão bem... – indagou Harry ainda surpreso com o desfalecimento da raposa.

- Disse bem Potter, parecia, no entanto, ele ainda está abatido por causa do veneno e do antídoto...

- E por falar em antídoto o que você deu pra ele Sev? Um choque elétrico? Nunca vi um youkai tão ativo... – exclamou Seamus.

- Para sua informação é Severus, e o antídoto para veneno de rosas negras é um saquê especial, extra forte que eu mesmo produzo. Black, leve a kitsune para o carro. Vamos embora daqui o quanto antes, esse lugar me dá calafrios...

- Por que EU tenho que carregar essa criatura estúpida? – rebateu o outro indignado.

- Porque creio que se o Potter der um passo adiante as pernas dele vão se liquefazer diante de nossos olhos feito sorvete em dia quente...

- Merda! – resmungou o outro carregando o youkai nos braços e como Harry, surpreendendo-se com sua leveza.

Fez menção de abaixar-se para pegar o leque, entretanto foi com surpresa que notou que não conseguia.

- Cara esse leque é feito de quê? Pesa uma tonelada...

- Sua capacidade de dedução é surpreendente Black, só se compara a de um asno com problemas de retardamento mental. Trata-se de um leque mágico, utilizado pelos kitsunes, na mão de inimigos ele se desfaz em fogo, enquanto que na mão de pessoas estranhas ele simplesmente fica pesado demais para ser carregado.

- Oh, Sev, seu brilhantismo me excita! – gemeu Sirius no ouvido de um irritado Severus que respondeu com um cascudo.

No fim foi necessário que Neville e Seamus carregassem o leque juntos. O grupo caminhava para fora da casa quando Malfoy que estava à frente de Harry cambaleou apoiando-se na parede.

- Hei, Malfoy! – socorreu Potter segurando o gênio pela cintura repentinamente. – Sente-se bem?

Se a cor vermelha não pudesse ser descrita ela seria facilmente explicada para quem olhasse o rosto de Draco naquele instante. O gênio de repente, sentiu como se seu coração bombeasse todo o sangue para o rosto ao sentir a proximidade de Harry e suas mãos envolvidas em sua cintura.

Aqueles olhos verdes pareciam cintilar, a sua mirada para Draco era tão intensa que o rapaz pensou que fosse desmaiar naquele momento.

- E-eu estou bem P-Potter! – Disse tentando se desviar das mãos de Harry, fracassando no intuito, uma vez que quase caiu novamente.

- É claro que não está bem! – ralhou Harry visivelmente preocupado – Olha só, está sangrando! -concluiu tocando ligeiramente a testa de Draco que estava suja de sangue junto com um grande hematoma que agora ganhava um tom arroxeado intenso.

- Deixe-me ver isso. – falou Snape se aproximando – Está bem feio. Tem certeza que não se sente enjoado ou fraco?

- Não apenas tonto e com dor de cabeça. – respondeu evasivo.

- Humph. Vamos para o carro então, não devemos nos demorar por aqui. – concluiu num tom incisivo, dando um rodopio em direção a saída pela qual entraram.

Harry olhou para a face ainda mais pálida do gênio a sua frente e não teve dúvida, pegou Malfoy no colo como se fosse um bebê.

- Hei Harry, que pensa que está fazendo?! – gritou o outro surpreso.

- Não parece óbvio? Estou te levando no colo. Não quero que desmaie no meio do caminho.

- Não vou desmaiar... – rebateu o outro voltando a ruborizar novamente.

- Imagine que não... Uma folha de papel está mais firme que você. Agora pare de reclamar e vamos indo.

Chegaram ao carro sem maiores problemas, Severus dessa vez foi dirigindo sentado ao lado de Neville, no banco de trás, Seamus sentou-se espremido numa janela no meio Draco no colo de Harry e no outro canto Sirius com o youkai em seu colo.

- Cara não acredito que estou segurando vela... – resmungou Finnigan fazendo bico.

- Você sempre pode contar com o porta-malas Finnigan. – retrucou Malfoy com um olhar assassino na direção do outro gênio que apenas bufou. – _"Merda! Por que é que eu estou tão constrangido assim? É só o Potter! Harry 'cabeçudo' Potter! O garoto mais sem sal da face da Terra, um paqueradorzinho barato que sai destroçando o coração de garotinhas bobocas... E que tem os olhos mais verdes e fascinantes que eu já conheci... Ok__, pare__! Olhe só o que você está pensando! Isso é o que dá ficar vestindo-se de menina pra fugir dos problemas! É capaz até de acordar amanhã e descobrir que virei mocinha..."_

- Algum problema Malfoy? – perguntou Harry encarando mais uma vez o loiro nos olhos.

- N-nenhum, p-por que haveria de ter? – "_Ótimo, Draco, já não basta vestir-se feito uma garotinha, agir feito uma garotinha você agora gagueja como uma... Você é patético!"_

- Você não para de se remexer... Parece até que tem pulgas no traseiro...

- Acho que está mais perto de uma cobra no traseiro do que uma pulga... – ressaltou Seamus irônico fazendo Draco atingir uma nova nuance de vermelho ainda desconhecida e mirar-lhe com o olhar mais assustador que poderia dar vestido de pijamas e descabelado.

- Seamus, por que você não enfia os seus comentários no c...

- Há! – todos olharam na direção do grito repentino encontrando a kitsune desperta – Esse loirinho tem um pavio cuuuuuuuurto! – disse encarando Malfoy com um sorriso.

Harry olhou para o youkai a sua frente e em seguida para Draco.

- Caramba, você deve estar muito bêbado! Malfoy é uma menina... – respondeu sorrindo.

- Claaaaaro cherrie! Ele é uma menina e eu sou uma sereia! Olha só isso... – de repente, para o espanto de todos o youkai se levantou com a intenção de 'mostrar' literalmente que suas palavras eram verdadeiras, para a sorte (ou azar), Malfoy pulou rapidamente batendo a cabeça no teto do carro ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius agarrava a raposa pela cintura rapidamente.

- Hehe, e não é que kitsunes são espertas mesmo?! – comentou Seamus irônico num tom que apenas ele e a raposa ouviram.

- Putaqueopariu! – bradou Draco acariciando a testa com uma expressão de dor. Parecia que seu crânio iria rachar naquele momento.

- Putz Malfoy, precisava dar um pulo desses? Sirius já segurou a raposa. – censurou Harry pegando novamente Draco no colo, que mais uma vez naquela noite ruborizou.

- Ei cara, não precisa apertar tanto! – ralhou o youkai, rubro pelo saque e um pouco tonto, quando Sirius o pressionou com força para que não se soltasse.

-Tá bom! – respondeu o outro largando o mesmo, que quase caíra no chão após o carro frear, se apoiando a tempo no banco dianteiro.

- Ei cara você tá bem? – indagou olhando preocupado para Black, como se fosse o moreno e não ele que quase caíra.

Resmungando palavras inteligíveis, Sirius pegou a kitsune novamente no colo, controlando-se para não encher a pobre criatura de cascudos.

- Sabe, você parece muuuuuuuito mal humorado... – prosseguiu a raposa com voz pastosa – Uma vez eu li que noventa por cento dos casos de mau humor são devidos a falta de sexo...

Sirius de repente engasgou indignado, enquanto Draco, Harry, Neville e Seamus explodiam em gargalhadas. Snape apenas olhou pelo espelho retrovisor com um sorriso irônico bordando os lábios. Repentinamente adquirira certa simpatia por aquele ser bêbado e atrapalhado...

--------------------------------------------------S2 **HPDM** S2-----------------------------------------------------

A primeira parada foi na casa de Harry. O moreno ainda carregando o loiro no colo, que naquele momento lutava contra o sono.

Snape ainda parou no caminho para fazer um curativo na testa do gênio, dando uma pomada para cicatrização e algumas pílulas para dor, que foram confiadas a Harry.

O rapaz entrou cuidadosamente tentando não fazer barulho dentro de casa. Os pés tocando delicadamente o assoalho de madeira, quando uma luz foi acesa repentinamente no seu rosto, quase queimando sua retina, e se deparou com o rosto nada amistoso de Lilian Potter, vestida em seu robe rosa chiclete, os cabelos ruivos parecendo uma juba ao redor das feições contraídas.

- Harry James Potter, espero que você tenha uma excelente explicação para estar fora da sua cama às quatro e meia da manhã, num dia de semana, enquanto estava de castigo!

Harry engoliu seco, de repente, os punhos de Truddel não pareciam mais tão aterrorizantes diante de Lilian enfurecida.

- Mãe eu posso explicar é que... – antes que pudesse completar uma sílaba, Draco que até então parecia adormecido explicou:

- Ele foi me levar ao médico Sra. Potter. Eu caí da cama durante a noite e acabei batendo a cabeça com força, como não estava me sentindo muito bem pedi ao Harry que me levasse ao médico, no início ele quis chamar à senhora e o Sr. Potter, mas eu pedi a ele encarecidamente que não fizesse isso... Afinal eu não queria incomodá-los, espero que a senhora não se zangue com ele...

Lilian piscou por alguns instantes, reparando apenas agora que Draco estava no colo do Harry, e que o mesmo tinha um curativo na testa. Seu rosto se suavizou um pouco, quando falou:

- Oh querida, o que é isso?! Incomodar-nos? Imagine! Deveria ter nos relatado o ocorrido! Estamos aqui para cuidar de você como uma filha! E que papo é esse de me chamar de sra. Potter? Já disse que pode me chamar de Lily ou mamãe mesmo, se você não se importar ou se sua mãe não ficar enciumada... Agora, Harry ajude Malfoy a se sentar no sofá, vou fazer um leite quente para vocês. Vou deixar passar dessa vez, mas nunca mais façam isso! Ora essa, quase morri de preocupação quando fui checar vocês durante a noite e encontrei a cama vazia... E que carro foi aquele que deixou vocês aqui?

- De um amigo que encontramos no caminho, ele foi muito gentil em ter nos oferecido carona... – completou Harry rápido, antes que fosse aberto um novo inquérito.

- Oh, deviam tê-lo convidado a entrar...

- Ele estava com pressa... Disse que já era muito tarde... – rebateu Harry rapidamente.

Lily esquentou o leite e deixou entregando um copo para cada um acompanhado de um prato com biscoitos de baunilha com gotas de chocolate, enquanto comiam, a ruiva aproximou-se de Harry desejando-lhe um 'boa noite' dando-lhe um beijo suave na fronte. Malfoy apenas lançou um olhar de esguelha, quando Lilian se aproximou dele e repetiu o gesto. Fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos e ruborizar surpreso.

- Boa noite querida, vou colocar uma grade naquele beliche, para evitar que você caia novamente. Agora comam logo, vou preparara um banho quente para vocês. Amanhã não precisam ir à escola, porém isso não vai virar hábito, ok? – e dizendo isso subiu as escadas.

- Por que está vermelha assim? – perguntou o moreno observando a face de Malfoy com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nada não, apenas que nunca me trataram dessa forma antes... –respondeu distante.

- Ué, vocês gênios não tem mãe não?

- Claro que temos Potter, acaso acha o quê, que nascemos de chocadeiras?

- Bem, Malfoy, deixe-me ressaltar que nessa noite eu vi trolls discutindo a relação, um ogro quase me matou e um youkai que luta feito o Bruce Lee. Acredite quando falo que se você me dissesse que nasceu de uma chocadeira não seria a surpresa mais chocante de toda essa loucura... E afinal, o que houve com a sua mãe? Ela sabe que a filha dela é uma louca homicida e violenta que sai em missões noturnas e atormenta adolescentes tranqüilos com sua língua ferina?

- Na verdade ela sabe sim. Ela até me ajudou a entrar nessa vida se quer saber! – respondeu com um tom convencido - Minha mãe é uma pessoa maravilhosa, um dia você terá que conhecê-la. E muito bonita também!

- Se ela é tudo isso porque vocês estão separadas? – perguntou Harry fitando Draco com curiosidade, antes do mesmo responder:

- Nem tudo é perfeito e eterno Potter... Infelizmente no mundo em que eu vivia, havia certas responsabilidades das quais eu só poderia escapar se viesse para cá... Minha mãe me ajudou muito quando eu precisei... Na verdade quando sua mãe me deu um beijo de boa noite, me lembrei dela.

Harry encarou Draco por alguns instantes surpreso. Pela primeira vez encarava aquele ser a sua frente como uma criatura que sente alegria, tristeza, dor, saudade... Não apenas como uma entidade mágica, que consegue fazer feitos incríveis e é cheia de ironia e sarcasmo. Malfoy sentia. Via isso pelo jeito como seus olhos prateados brilhavam ao falar da mãe, ou como ruborizava ao ser pega de surpresa por uma situação inesperada, a forma preocupada como o encarou enquanto era atacado pelo troll, ou como agia cúmplice e alegre ao lado de Hermione. Malfoy era uma incógnita tão diferente das garotas de Hogwarts, sempre tão sincera, e autêntica e verdadeira e ao mesmo tempo um poço de mistérios.

E Harry de repente sentiu vontade de desvendar cada um deles.

Tomaram banho e foram dormir. E naquela noite o moreno sonhou com a mansão sinistra, ogros violentos, trolls tolos, a raposa com sua dança fatal envolta em seu quimono vermelho, Snape rodopiando em seu sobretudo negro, Sirius e sua espada reluzente ao lado de um determinado Neville e seu chicote, o jeito fluido de Seamus ao desviar-se e Malfoy... Em todas as suas nuances e cores, olhos de prata líquida e cabelos cor de luar, Malfoy de palidez semelhante a neve e de gestos elegantes e discretos como os de um gato. Simplesmente Mafoy...

--------------------------------------------------S2 **HPDM** S2-----------------------------------------------------

A noite longa não fizera as horas de sono estender-se mais em Wonderland. Às oito da manhã em ponto a pequena loja já encontrava-se aberta e cheia de clientes.

Neville e Severus ajudavam no atendimento. Seamus tirava o pó das inúmeras caixas de chá. Andrômeda como sempre, apenas observava a tudo deitada de maneira preguiçosa no divã de veludo púrpura, fumando seus cigarros aromáticos em sua inseparável piteira.

Sirius ficara inconformado com a missão de ter que velar o sono do youkai.

Quando o levaram até Andrômeda, a mulher apenas sorriu confirmando que aquele era realmente Remus John Lupin, a criatura que procurava, ordenando logo em seguida que o acomodassem nos aposentos de Sirius que ficaria responsável pelos cuidados do jovem.

Sirius era um homem bastante independente, determinado e confiante. Também agia impulsivamente, era estourado e temperamental e se tinha algo que simplesmente detestava era que lhe tirassem sua tão estimada confiança. E aquele youkai fizera isso em questão de segundos.

Ele não só derrotara o ogro das montanhas de maneira fenomenal como também enfrentou Sirius de uma maneira determinada, as íris douradas exalando auto-suficiência.

Isso juntado ao fato de que Severus, e veja bem, SEVERUS SNAPE, simpatizara com aquela criatura, fizeram com que Black tivesse a pior das impressões possíveis com relação ao jovem youko.

Não era segredo algum que Sirius Black arrastava um trem pelo misterioso gênio e mestre de poções. Snape era de certa forma um ser inatingível, inabalável, confiante, independente, astuto. E Sirius sentia uma vontade imensa de alcançá-lo, abalá-lo, chamar sua atenção. No entanto, Severus apenas ignorava suas investidas, algumas vezes as rebatendo com seu sorriso cáustico, ou seus comentários irônicos e quando realmente se enfezava deixava os princípios de lado e partia para o físico, literalmente.

Severus tinha um ar tão superior que de início irritava a Black, mas que depois o deixara admirado. Admirado porque Severus era força, era vigor, ele era superior. Somente ele conseguia enfrentá-lo, tirá-lo do normal... Até agora.

Observou Remus que dormia confortavelmente no futton. A respiração compassada, o longo rabo de cavalo meio frouxo e o quimono amarrotado.

O youko remexeu-se um pouco, o edredom que o envolvia caindo de lado e deixando o corpo esguio a mostra. A abertura frontal do quimono revelando as pernas longas, de coxas grossas, alvas e roliças.

Sirius o encarou por uns instantes, sorrindo maliciosamente. Aquele youkai poderia ser atrevido, mas até que era gostosinho...

Remus abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sua cabeça doía horrores, como se houvessem jogado tênis com ela. Sentia-se tonto também e o ferimento feito com veneno de rosas negras em seu ombro estava dolorido e arroxeado.

Sentou-se com cuidado no futton. As mãos percorreram de forma delicada a franja, retirando-a dos olhos e em seguida, foram até a fita que prendia os cabelos no alto, soltando-a e deixando a massa castanha envolver o corpo esguio. Observou também que o quimono estava caindo num dos ombros e revelava de forma quase indecente as pernas. Fez menção de arrumar, quando uma voz rouca cheia de malícia o fez saltar.

- Sabe, eu até que prefiro o seu quimono desalinhado assim...

Os olhos dourados encararam Sirius, confusos. Em seguida percorreram rapidamente aquele ambiente estranho, e então, num salto, o youkai deu um pulo até um canto oposto ao de Black, alinhado rapidamente suas vestes.

Sirius o encarou um tanto surpreso. Naquela madrugada Remus parecia realmente solto e extrovertido. Falava sem parar as coisas mais esdrúxulas e agia impensadamente. Agora, no entanto, encarava o guardião desconfiado, os cabelos longos quase cobrindo-lhe as faces rubras.

- Q-quem é você? E que lugar é esse? – indagou observando Black de maneira confusa.

O outro raciocinou que talvez o youkai houvesse agido daquela forma por intermédio da bebida. Provavelmente nem se lembrara do que fizera ou falara durante a madrugada.

- Sou Sirius Black, e você está na Wonderland. Resgatamos você ontem após ter sido capturado por um bando de trolls e um ogro demente. Eu particularmente achei vergonhoso alguém se deixar seqüestrar de forma tão patética, ainda mais por um bando de cabeças de ventos daqueles. Entretanto, Andrômeda mandou-nos resgatá-lo, e por mais contrariado que eu estivesse, tenho deveres a cumprir... – respondeu Sirius de maneira seca e arrogante, fazendo o youkai encará-lo com um brilho irônico nos olhos.

- Mesmo? Agradeço sua atenção e gentileza senhor Black. Afinal, não é todo o dia em que você tem o prazer de ser salvo por sua pessoa tão visivelmente agradável e amável. E como sei que tal pessoa com aparente carisma e humildade, não perderia seu precioso tempo salvando youkais sem mais nem menos da fúria assassina dos outros, posso perguntar-lhe o que diabos eu faço aqui?

A voz de Lupin era branda e suave, não havia sinal de raiva apenas um resquício de sarcasmo a la Snape. Sirius a encarou com um risinho superior que escondia o que verdadeiramente pensava: Que aquela criatura era realmente astuta para perceber que ninguém salva ninguém ou presta favores assim de graça.

- Bom, isso você terá que ver com Andrô...

Antes que o moreno conseguisse completar a frase Andrômeda adentrou no recinto radiante como sempre, vestida em um quimono amarelo ouro com borboletas brancas cintilantes, bordadas com pedras de ônix nas asas.

- Oh, vejo que já acordou Remus-chan! Como se sente? – cumprimentou feliz enquanto verificava a temperatura de Lupin.

- Melhor, apenas um pouco dolorido... E a senhora é...

- Apenas você, por favor! Andrômeda Tonks. Maga e guradiã dos portões entre esse mundo e as terras de Asgard. Como sei que você provavelmente deve estar curioso, porque não tomamos um chá e discutimos sobre o porquê de sua estadia aqui, sim?

A maga sorriu calorosamente quando Remus apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo-a rumo à sala de estar acompanhado de Sirius.

--------------------------------------------------S2 **HPDM** S2-----------------------------------------------------

Ginny acordara naquela manhã visivelmente mal humorada. Arrumou-se impecavelmente, escovando a lisa cabeleira ruiva e perfumando-se com a fragrância doce de um de seus perfumes franceses.

Desceu as escadarias emburrada, dando uma trombada em Ron no caminho e sequer cumprimentando os pais. Não tomara café da manhã e sua cara fechou-se ainda mais, quando ao entrar na escola Hermione os cumprimentou falando para entrarem logo porque Harry não iria às aulas naquela manhã, pois estava cuidando de Malfoy que estava doente.

A ruiva grunhiu com Dean quando este fez menção de saudá-la com um beijo, gritou com Padma Patil quando essa perguntou-lhe pela terceira vez se estava de TPM, e saiu a passos duros quando no meio de uma aula de química percebera que esquecera o livro no armário.

Caminhou a passos largos e apressados pelo corredor vazio, quando viu alguém encostado em seu armário.

Primeiramente observou que tratava-se de uma garota. Cabelos negros, presos em dois coques laterais na cabeça por pequenas contas vermelhas e reluzentes, uma franja reta e lisa, um pouco acima das sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhos rasgados de um castanho escuro.

Sua pele era branca, ligeiramente bronzeada, seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos, era mais alta que Ginny, mas ainda sim não muito. Vestia um vestido de seda vermelho sangue com uma fênix bordada nas costas e aberturas laterais. Com uma gola alta enfeitada com viés preto e colchetes no peito.

Calçava sapatilhas baixas e trazia ao seu lado uma longa lança de cabo azul celeste, circundada por arabescos dourados.

A garota oriental sorriu de forma misteriosa ao observar Ginny que estancara um pouco surpresa por alguém vestido de maneira tão incomum e suntuosa estar parado no corredor da escola.

A oriental simplesmente aproximou-se da garota ruiva, trazia um pequeno pacote nas mãos.

- Nihao Virginia Weasley.

Ginny piscou confusa pelo fato da garota saber o seu nome.

- Desculpe-me se eu estiver esquecida, mas eu a conheço por um acaso? – indagou sorrindo com sua habitual falsidade.

- Digamos que não. – disse a garota retribuindo o sorriso falso – No entanto, devo dizer que ambas temos algo em comum... – e dizendo isso entregou o pacote a Ginny que um tanto desconfiada o abriu, revelando uma caixa com uma ficha acadêmica de...

Sua feição não permitiu que dissesse uma palavra sequer.

- Ambas odiamos Draco Malfoy. – sentenciou a garota morena.

Ginny ergueu o rosto repentinamente, para se deparar com o vazio. Olhou mais uma vez a ficha em suas mãos e as informações nela contidas.

Malfoy.

Ou melhor, Draco Malfoy, dezesseis anos, atual namorada de Harry Potter, a garota que superava, humilhava e denegria Ginny...

Era um menino.

--------------------------------------------------S2 **HPDM** S2-----------------------------------------------------

_Ho__ho__ho__ e uma garrafa de rum... __Ho__ho__ho__, e não sobrou nenhum!_

_Yo__kiddos__ amadas, como estão? __Taí__ mais um capítulo de Wonderland, que de início era pra ser dois, mas que a tia Oluha resolveu unir pra ficar mais prático! __Hehe_

_E então que acharam? Bom, acho que não é mais segredo a identidade secreta do __youkai__... Se é que algum dia já foi... T.T_

_Gente, eu tava meio travada em como fazer a __Ginny__ descobrir o segredo do Draco de maneira mais óbvia e concreta, até que meu __pseudo-Draco__ interior me disse__ as fichas escolares sua anta! __E agora começam a entrar os inimigos dessa história! _

_Acho que não é segredo a identidade da oriental sem sal __né_

_Mas, então, vou logo avisando que a partir daqui vai ter muita gente querendo matar a __Ginny__... Se é que já não queriam matá-la antes..._

_Agradecimentos a __**Death**__** A**__. que fez a __fic__ prosperar, que me animou até as alturas e pra quem esse capítulo é dedicado! __Te adorei__Death__! Ao __**Felton**__, e sim __mozão__prometo__ nunca mais brincar com a vida de nosso estimado loiro assim... (pelo menos não muito...), a____**Blanxe**____ que quase foi internada num manicômio pela própria mãe por ler essa __fic__... A __**Moony**__taí__ querida, as famosas coxas roliças e branquinhas de __Remus-chan__ e cadê A __Sweet__Obssession__, hein? A __**Rapousa**__, porque é uma raposa mais __fodástica__ ainda, já quem tem o poder do U! A __**Felpa **__**Black**__que bom que seguistes os conselho da __Moony__; fico agradecida! A __**Icecream**__** 27 **__que é uma criatura fofa que me deixa ruborizada... A __**Isa **__**Tinkerbell**____que me deixou até sem falas... AMEI o seu __review__! A __**Gê**__** Black**__, que ultimamente está dando umas aulas de __cheerleader__ pro __Draco-chan__ e que serão __um dia utilizadas nessa __fic__ em sua homenagem__Hohoho__! A __**Dark**__** Wolf**__, porque o __Remmie__ não __tá__ parecendo menina __tá__! XP A __**Firewhisker**____**7**__, cara eu acho que ouvi a música que tu falastes, me diz se eu to errada mas o refrão é mais ou menos assim: Wonderland is __beatiful__? A __**Sarih**__, que me mandou um __review__ verborrágico e cara, como eu ADORO __reviews__ verborrágicos! A __**Sy**__** P**__. que sempre me faz rir, __hehe__, menina nem deixa o __mozão__ saber que você ficou feliz com o momento 'mata moscas' do Draco... A __**M. **__**Salaberry**__** P.**__ Eu também te adoro linda! __A __**Lis**__** Martin**__, porque é muito fofa e deve ter um cérebro gigante pra poder estudar Direito Civil... Pelo menos sei a quem recorrer quando roubar os direitos da tia __J.K.__ ... Acho que já ficou bem claro aqui com quem o Remus vai ficar __né__? A __**Kiara-chan**__sorry__ por não responder, mas você não deixou email pra contato T.T Yes, Remus vai ficar com Sirius e No não tem nada a ver o Tony com o Tom __Riddle__... Valeu o __review__, foi muito __kawai__ e ajudou a tirar uma autora sem amor próprio da fossa... A __**Milinha**__**- Potter**__taí__ o capítulo novinho! __A __**Vanessa**__, que também não deixou email pra contato, mas que eu amei o __review__ e que bom que gostas de __youkais__, se souber informações sobre eles me fala, ok?__ E me cama quando for assistir os capítulos de __Inu__Yasha__ A __**Carol **__**Yuy**__ nossa assassina de plantão, a __**Jad**__**' Malfoy**__bjocas__ mina! A __**Allexa**__** Blac**__k, dessa vez eu não demorei pra atualizar, __né_

_Um grande beijo e se eu __esqueci de__ alguém pode puxar as orelhas! Até o próximo capítulo! Revelações: O Impacto do pequeno meteoro chinês! _

_E gente, uma pequena enquete: Qual a música romântica mais fofa sem ser melosa na opinião de vocês? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: **Wonderland

**Autora: **Condessa Oluha

**Classificação: **Slash, Romance, Comédia, Aventura, Angust.

**Censura: **NC-17 obra slash, ou seja garotos 'se pegando' e fazendo coisinhas que fazem o Kama Sutra parecer um livro de cânticos budistas, se não gosta não leia. Pense assim, você não é obrigado a ler e mandar comentários desaforados e eu não sou obrigada a responder os seus comentários desaforados... Agora se você curte slash, seja bem vindo, divirta-se e não se esqueça da minha caixinha de natal em forma de review no final!

**Resumo:** Harry Potter é um garoto normal de dezessete anos que após uma desilusão amorosa acaba conhecendo uma misteriosa casa de chá que realiza os mais sublimes pedidos. Bem-vindos a Wonderland, qual o seu maior desejo?

**Disclaimer: **Precisa mesmo? Ok, lá vai... Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem... Blá, blá, blá... Até porque se me pertencessem Harry não seria B.V. até os quartoze anos, Draco Malfoy a muito teria assumido a sua sexualidade e nem nos devaneios mais malucos Sirius Black e Remus Lupin seriam apenas amigos... Agora deu pra entender porque os direitos não são meus, ou entendeu sem dar mesmo?

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDHPDMDHP**_

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: REVELAÇÕES - O IMPACTO DO PEQUENO METEORO CHINÊS!**

Quando Harry Potter acordara naquela manhã tranquila de outono não sabia o que lhe aguardava naquela semana. Também pudera, não era vidente, nem lia mentes e a única coisa sobrenatural com a qual se deparara na vida, dormia pacificamente no quarto ao lado, mergulhada profundamente nos próprios devaneios do sono para sequer perceber o que ocorria ao seu redor.

Fato que Malfoy nesse pouco tempo de convívio, se mostrara uma amiga muito divertida de se conviver, apesar do gênio difícil e do temperamente explosivo, era inegável que trouxera um pouco de tempero a vida sempre tão pouco regada de emoções do adolescente.

Quando Ginny o dispensara, pensara realmente que não se recuperaria. Por mais que seu bom senso lhe dissesse que ainda era jovem e que as feridas de um amor não correspondido poderiam ser facilmente cicatrizadas, seu coração insistira em lhe lembrar de que se talvez não fosse tão mulherengo e tivesse tanto medo assim de se apaixonar, hoje quem sabe a bela e formosa ruiva e ele teriam um bom relacionamento.

Entretanto, se tivesse um relaciomento com Ginny, jamais teria saído daquela forma naquele dia chuvoso, jamais teria encontrado aquela pequena casa de chá e muito menos teria conhecido Malfoy...

Sacudira a cabeça de leve, Malfoy era só uma garotinha mimada, egocêntrica e língua raquete. Duvidava muito se ela conseguiria sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse voltada inteiramente para o próprio umbigo. Enquanto Ginny era boa, gentil, ingênua... E Harry jurava que se Dean Thomas não fosse um bom amigo, há muito teria mandado a cautela às favas e mandado ele plantar bananeira... Mas, pensando assim... Bem, ele tinha um gênio não tinha? E pelo que se lembrava não havia feito um pedido sequer a ele... Talvez Malfoy estivesse certa e ele fosse lento da mente, todavia, ele iria consertar aquele pequeno 'lapso' momentâneo, e aproveitar das vantagens de se ter um ser mágico pronto a conceder-lhe todos os desejos...

E com um sorriso alegre, resolveu sair da cama e tomar um belo banho, afinal, não era todo o dia que Lílian Potter resolvia ser generosa e deixá-lo faltar a aula.

Draco, não pregara os olhos naquela noite... Seu sono fora turbulento, cheio de sonhos confusos e pertubadores. Olhou para o relógio que anunciava ser nove da manhã e optara sair de vez da cama, dirigindo-se ao banheiro para um banho morno. Aproveitou para desfazer os nós do cabelo e lavá-los devidamente e com cuidado extra para não acertar o belo galo que havia se formado em sua testa e que estava particularmente doloroso naquele dia. Lembrar-se daquele ferimento o fez lembrar-se de Potter, de seu cuidado, de sua atenção, do modo como aqueles olhos verdes demonstraram tanto zêlo...

_"Ok, pára Malfoy! O negócio dele é a Ginny, aquela paquita erótica! Ele não tá nem aí pra você e se soubesse que nem de longe você é uma frágil donzela, aposto que ele faria questão de te martelar no solo feito uma estaca..."_

Terminando o banho vestiu o roupão felpudo e azul e penteou as longas madeixas encarando-se durante um tempo enfrente ao espelho...

_"Aja como um gênio Draco Malfoy, no fim tudo o que ele quer de você é que você resolva os problemas dele... Nada mais!"_

Draco pegou um vestido azul marinho de gola branca qualquer dentro do closet e vestiu junto de meias listradas e botas de amarrar de cano curto. Não era a imagem da feminilidade, mas quem disse que ele se lixava pra isso?

Andrômeda sentara-se num confortável divã de veludo rosa antigo de madeira escura e ordenou que Remus se sentasse numa poltrona com o mesmo estilo. Estavam numa sala de vidro que dava vista para um pequeno jardim, repleto de flores que iam desde campânulas, ânis e rosas elizabetanas, muito comuns no clima invernoso de Londres, até jasmins, vitórias-régias e nenúfares, mais acostumadas a climas quentes.

A jovem mulher acendeu um de seus característicos cigarros aromáticos, tragando-o de sua mais característica ainda piteira, enquanto servia um pouco de chá para Lupin, que ainda a encarava confuso.

- Bom Remus, serei direta quanto ao assunto de nossa conversa, normalmente só costumo mandar meus garotos em missões quando estas visam o nosso bem estar ou quando são necessárias ao cumprimento do juramento dos guardiões.

Remus aceitara a xícara de chá e bebia ela vagarosamente enquanto observava Andrômeda tragar mais um pouco do seu cigarro, soltando pela boca e narinas uma fumaça com um cheiro exótico que nem de longe lembrava tabaco, e de uma cor arroxeada.

- O simples fato de termos salvo você da garra daquele bando de desmiolados foi a minha curiosidade quanto a um assunto...

- E que assunto seria esse? - indagou a kitsune, levantando uma das sombrancelhas e encarando os olhos azuis violáceos da mulher a sua frente, tão misteriosos e enigmáticos.

- Você não é uma raposa comum Remus, por mais que eu pareça tola e abobalhada, eu fiz uma densa pesquisa sobre sua pessoa antes de tentar qualquer resgate, e o que mais me surpreendeu foi o fato de que você foi treinado por uma das três grandes mestras do monte Hôh... Logo, por que alguém que foi tão rigidamente treinado deixaria-se levar tão facilmente por um bando de trolls desmiolados? - indagou prescrutando Remus mais uma vez com aqueles orbes inquisidores, capazes de desaprofundar os mais guardados segredos.

Remus encarou-a mais uma vez, pensava em seu interior se deveria ou não contar o que sua mestra havia lhe confiado com tanto cuidado, deu um longo suspiro, se aquela mulher a sua frente quisesse lhe fazer algum mal já o teria feito. Como sua mestra mesmo falava, "O que é ruim vem a galope" e até agora esse ditado se mostrara incrivelmente infalível.

Ginny ainda estava parada no corredor, observando boquiaberta as informações contidas naquela ficha.

Era bom demais para ser verdade. Draco Alexander Malfoy, então era esse o nome completo daquela maldita criatura?

Será que Harry sabia a verdade? Pensou roendo as unhas impecáveis, não, se ele soubesse jamais teria se portado de maneira tão íntima com Malfoy. E os Potters o que diriam se soubessem que abrigavam um travesti debaixo do próprio teto? Com certeza aquele serzinho insignificante seria despachado do inferno de onde surgiu no mesmo instante.

Uma parte de sua consciência dizia-lhe que estava sendo cruel e mesquinha, mas por outro lado, ficara tanto esperando pela atitude dos outros para poder guiar sua vida e veja onde parara? Se queria Harry iria lutar por ele!

Agora só faltava uma boa ocasião para despachar a bomba. E seus felinos olhos verdes praticamente sorriram ao depararem-se com o cartaz fixado no mural do colégio com os seguintes dizeres:

**Grande Baile de Outono**

**Tema: **Grandes Personagens do Cinema

**Local: **Alameda Crawford, 253 Notting Hill- Londres

**Data e Horário: **dia 1º. de Outubro às 21 horas

Venha prestigiar esse maravilhoso baile oferecido pelo ilustríssimo sr. D., que tem como principal tarefa estreitar os laços entre os estudantes desta renomada escola. Lembrando que devem vir fantasiados de seu personagem cinematográfico favorito e que terá comes e bebes a vontade. Não se esqueça também de confirmar presença através dos números de telefone: 555-3310 ou 222-5813 ou ainda por e-mail: sr.D mysterious. server. com

Contamos com sua presença!

Oh, sim, provavelmente esse baile serviria para estreitar os laços, mas seriam os dela com Harry...

Na hora do intervalo, assim que os alunos bateram os olhos no mural, não havia outro assunto que não fosse o Baile Outonal, quem iria, como que fantasia iriam e antes de tudo: Quem era o misterioso Sr. D.?

Pessoas e mais pessoas já ligavam para o número do cartaz para confirmarem suas presenças, e diante do burburinho e agitação que se formavam, olhos negros observavam tudo com um sorriso satisfeito.

Não havia dúvidas de que aquele baile prometia...

- Um baile? - indagava Harry, enquanto encarava Hermione que havia ido lhe visitar para lhe trazer os deveres de casa.

- Você não ouviu Harry? Sim, um baile, sabe aquelas festas espalhafatosas, com comida, bebida e dança? - provocou Draco impaciente.

- Engraçadinha... - rebateu Harry fazendo careta.

- Obrigado querido, eu sei que eu sou!

Depois de uma revirada de olhos por parte de Harry e de um suspiro por parte de Hermione, o assunto voltou a ser discutido.

- É um baile de outono, à fantasia, o tema é cinema, cada um vai vestido como seu personagem cinematográfico favorito...

- E quem é que tá dando esse baile Mione?

- Ah, Harry todo mundo no colégio pergunta a mesma coisa. O sujeito se auto intitula Sr. D., não se sabe quem é, apenas que para conseguir colocar um poster dentro da escola avisando sobre a festa deve ser ou aluno ou conhecido de algum aluno... Vocês pretendem ir ao baile? - indagou a moça encarando os dois. - Ron já me fez confirmar presença, aquele menino viu! Não pode ver uma festa que age que nem louco, quem dera tivesse o mesmo ânimo para os estudos...

- Que acha Malfoy, vamos? - perguntou Harry tão animado que Draco comparou mentalmente que os olhos verdes do garoto pareciam com o de um filhote de cachorro pedindo pra ser adotado. Maldita queda por filhotes...

- Vamos, né, fazer o quê, você tá parecendo um vira-lata faminto que acaba de visualizar um filé.

- Vou falar com o pessoal da casa de chá e ver se eles querem ir também... - comentou Harry.

- Pessoal da casa de chá? - perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Sim, - respondeu Harry coçando a cabeça - são uns amigos que eu fiz outro dia quando andava pela cidade...

- Ah... Bom, gente, tenho que ir. Estudem direitinho e se quiserem confirmar a presença de vocês no baile aqui tá o número. - disse Hermione enquanto anotava algo num pedaço de papel e deixava sobre o criado-mudo - Até mais e se cuidem!

Malfoy apenas observou Harry indo acompanhar a amiga até a porta, não sabia o porquê, no entanto, não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto a esse baile...

Remus endireitou-se na cadeira e colocou a xícara de chá pela metade na mesinha de centro. Andrômeda também ajeitou-se e quando a voz da raposa saiu era baixa e suave:

- Minha mestra mandou-me numa missão. Eu tinha que resgatar um artefato mágico que havia sido roubado do Palácio de Khandra por um mercenário que por sua vez venderia tal artefato para um contrabandista de armas mágicas. - A kitsune fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir - O que eu não sabia, era que o tal mercenário já sabia de meus passos. Quando a arma encontrava-se nas florestas de Murihad, e eu estava prestes a resgatá-la fui atingido por uma flecha envenenada. Não me lembro mais nada a partir daí, só que não foram trolls que me atingiram. Era alguém realmente bom, que conseguiu passar imperceptivelmente por minhas defesas. Como estava fraco com o efeito do veneno não consegui reagir depois de preso, apenas quando sua equipe veio me resgatar tive a chance de lutar e fugir com eles.

- E você sabe por que eles simplesmente não o mataram?

- Não. Mas, creio que precisavam de mim vivo, caso contrário não estaria aqui falando com você agora.

- Bom, Remus. Eu também tive a liberdade de conversar um pouco com sua mestra. Ela disse que o melhor seria que ficasse aqui por uns tempos, não arriscaria uma viagem até suas terras com algo tão misterioso acontecendo. Se não for incômodo para você aceite minha oferta e se hospede aqui o quanto for necessário. É claro que terá que ajudar os rapazes tanto na loja, como nas missões, porém creio que isso não será um grande problema para você, estou certa? - indagou encarando Lupin risonha.

- Sim, seria um prazer ajudar. - respondeu o outro retribuindo o sorriso.

- Que bom, agora, sei que deve estar cansado, ainda há um pouco do efeito do veneno em suas veias, logo se quiser pode tomar um banho, dividirá o quarto com Sirius, por isso deixarei algumas roupas para você lá.

A simples menção do nome de Sirius fez Remus engolir em seco, algo dizia dentro de si que dividir um cômodo com o guardião seria tão difícil quanto executar a mais tenebrosa missão...

- FESTA! - Gritou um Sirius extremamente animado enquanto segurava um pedaço de papel colorido na mão.

- Eu disse, era só uma questão de tempo antes que ele começasse a falar coisas desconexas... - disse Severus soltando um suspiro enquanto continuava a arrumar a pilha de caixas de chá nas prateleiras em cima de uma escada, sendo auxiliado por um ainda imperceptível Remus.

Neville que estava no jardim colhendo algumas ervas veio correndo ver o porquê daquele grito, Seamus quase derrubara um vaso Ming que limpava e Andrômeda observava tudo apática, fumando seus inseparáveis cigarros.

Salvo o comentário de Snape e o quase ataque cardíaco de Longbotton ninguém parecera sequer interessado no que Sirius tinha para falar.

- Vocês não ouviram? Eu disse que vai ter uma FESTA! - repetiu com mais ênfase, talvez assim aquele bando de toupeiras percebessem o que estava falando.

- Sim, e daí?

- Como assim ' e daí' Seamus?! Pensei que você fosse um dos meus! - exclamou indignado.

- Humph... Ouviu isso Severus, agora ele delira... - remendou Semaus afim de provocar Black.

- Ora, seu... - o morendo levantou a mão para dar um cascudo em Sirius quando Andrômeda resolveu intervir.

- Siri, meu bem, fale-me mais sobre essa festa... - pediu com sua voz suave sendo prontamente atendida por um sorridente guardião.

- Um tal de Sr. D. que irá organizá-la, uma moça na estação de trem estava distribuindo esses planfetos. - respondeu erguendo o pedaço de papel colorido - Vai ser em Notting Hill...

- Uau, já ouvi falar que é um bairro muito nobre... - comentou Neville impressionado.

- Aqui diz que é uma festa a fantasia, com tema de cinema... - analisou Andrômeda - E vai ser numa mansão! Arranjarei fantasias para nós! Esse fim de semana promete! - completou empolgada se levantando.

- Hey, eu não disse que iria... - resmungou Severus fazendo bico.

- E vai fazer o quê em casa em pleno sábado Sevvie?Bater Punheta? Faça mil favores, você está muito pálido, precisa se socializar mais! - rebateu a moça.

- Queria realmente saber no que uma festa noturna auxiliará em minha palidez... - sibilou emburrado.

- Oh, Sevvie-kun fica tão kawai fazendo biquinho! - elogiou Sirius esfregando-se no outro rapaz e aproximando-se do ouvido do mesmo - Se quise o Siri aqui pode bater uma punheta pra você mais tarde...

Não é preciso dizer que Sirius teve que ir dormir com um doloroso galo na cabeça naquela noite...

Não que Draco não apreciasse os finais de semana... Nada disso. Mas, aquele em chegou peculiarmente rápido demais para seu desconfiado gosto e Ginny Weasley esteve pólida e recatada demais para que o gênio não achasse que houvesse algo podre no reino da Dinamarca.

Naquele sábado em especial Harry acordou empolgadíssimo e a primeira coisa que fez naquela manhã depois de sua higiene matinal, foi bater na porta do quarto de Draco como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.

- Mas, que inferno Potter! Caiu da cama foi? - perguntou um mal humorado Malfoy, afinal quem disse que ele era uma pessoa da manhã?

- Malfoy, tenho um pedido a fazer! - proclamou Harry como se estivesse declamando a declaração da Independência.

Draco encarou os olhos verdes primeiro com um tom surpreso, afinal, pensava que Harry iria morrer e nunca desejar nada, entretanto, como já previa que esse momento chegaria em breve, cruzou os braços e respondeu num tom impassível:

- Desembucha.

Esperava qualquer coisa, que Harry lhe pedisse dinheiro, mulheres, um palácio de ouro com detalhes em prata e uma Ginny fantasiada de Princesa Léia pronta para atender-lhe os desejos sexuais, qualquer coisa, menos aquilo:

- Eu quero uma fantasia do homem aranha! Igualzinha a do filme!

Ok, talvez Harry fosse uma pessoa mais imprevisível do que sonhava sua vã filosofia...

- Droga Ginny dá pra sair desse banheiro? Você está aí a horas... - Berrou um já fantasiado Ronald Weasley, num traje que combinava ao extremo com sua personalidade: Salsicha de Scooby - Doo.

- Ao contrário de você maninho eu quero chegar vestida pra arrasar nessa festa! - Respondeu Ginny do outro lado da porta enquanto dava os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem.

- Há, há, há! Quero só ver você chegar é arrasada, de tanto andar daqui até Notting Hill a pé, porque eu estou desistindo de te dar carona...

- Ronald Weasley, se você ousar fazer isso eu vou sugerir à mamãe que dê uma observada melhor naquele vaso que ela ganhou da vovó pra conferir que ele não é me mosaico coisa nenhuma!

Ron suspirou vencido, sabia que uma Ginny furiosa não era uma Ginny compassiva.

- Quinze minutos! - ultimou antes de sair da frente do banheiro.

Quinze minutos exatos passaram-se até que Ginny descesse radiante em um vestido de paetês vermelho, tomara-que-caia com decote em forma de coração e abertura lateral. Salto agulha bordô e luvas de seda púrpura complementavam o traje enquanto a sombra lilás claro que ressaltava ainda mais os felinos olhos verde-oliva, o batom carmim e os cabelos ruivos escovados num charmoso topete que cobria um dos olhos lhe davam a graça e o glamour característico de Jessica Rabbit.

- Crianças! Já estão prontas? - indagou uma alegre Andrômeda Black, envolta num vestido de saia armada, com espartilho, repleto de babados, rendas e laços, de um branco porcelana e detalhes azuis claro, os cabelos estavam semipresos, arrumados com fitas da cor dos detalhes de sua roupa, repleto de cachinhos miúdos. Era Scarlet O'Hara de "... E O Vento Levou".

Não obtendo resposta alguma a sua pergunta continuou:

- Ah rapazes, pelo amor! Eu que quase passei quatro horas só pra vestir esse maldito vestido e vocês que são homens nessa demora toda?

- Calma Andy, e aí estou bem? - disse Seamus, aparecendo no hall de entrada alinhado num terno de veludo cor de vinho, camisa preta de gola alta e bordada, calças pretas, sapatos com um modesto salto da mesma cor e uma cartola negra e reluzente, da qual vinha acoplada uma peruca acajú de corte chanel com uma curta franja. Numa das mãos enluvadas trazia um cetro prateado, os olhos azuis reluzindo travessamente.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não temos um Willy Wonka por aqui? Combina com você Seam! - respondeu Andrômeda sorridente.

- Também achei! - rebateu com um sorriso convencido - E os outros?

- Você quer dizer AS FLORZINHAS? SEI LÁ, TALVEZ ESCOLHENDO A LINGERRIE! - implicou bradando as últimas palavras.

- Não precisa baixar o nível Andy. - disse Sirius, trajado para matar em um sensual traje de jaqueta, calças, luvas e botas plataformas que o deixavam ainda mais alto, tudo de couro preto, cheio de fivelas e pra complementar uma corrente enrolada no ombro direito e uma semi-máscara improvisada de caveira, naquela noite seria Johnny Blaize. o Motoqueiro Fantasma.

- Uau Siri, que sexy! - elogiou Andrômeda.

- Cara, tenho que admitir ficou muito bom. - ressaltou Seamus.

- Eu sei queridos, mas nada de autógrafos. - sorriu convencido, fazendo os outros dois revirarem as órbitas.

Severus apareceu logo em seguida, como Myamoto Musashi, trajado em calças bufantes e blusa de mangas largas de um laranja queimado, com um colete que trespassava-se no peito, de um tecido mais duro bege claro com bordados nos dois lados do peito, os cabelos negros presos impecavelmente com uma presilha de marfim. Neville ao seu lado usava calças de brim marrom, camisa de linho branca, levemente amarrotada e aberta na gola, jaqueta de couro, coturnos e um chapéu no melhor estilo gângster, preso no cinto o inseparável chicote. Reencarnava em detalhes perfeitos Indiana Jones.

Sirius ficou embabascado com a figura de Severus, o gênio estava muito bonito aquela noite, o traje combinando perfeitamente com ele, no entanto sua atenção foi rapidamente capturada pelo ser etéreo que entrou por último no saguão, os cabelos longos jogados para trás, com uma fina trança lateral, a roupa era semelhante a de um samurai, calças bufantes, uma blusa que lembrava um quimono, com um colete de couro no mesmo estilo preto com as botas de cano longo da mesma cor. Jogada nas costas uma capa marrom escura, nas mãos luvas e na cintura um cinturão com detalhes prateados, um perfeito e tímido Anakim Skywalker.

- Ãhn... Andrômeda... Acho que essa roupa não ficou muito boa... - disse inseguro pelos olhares embabascados que levava.

- Você tá louco Remmie?! Ficou ótimo! - manifestou-se Seamus.

- É Remus, você está lindo. - ajudou Neville.

- Perfeito se quer minha opinião. - demarcou a guardiã.

- Realmente, devo admitir que este traje caiu muito bem em você Lupin. - ressaltou Severus.

- De repente os quatro viraram-se na direção de um Sirius que ao perceber a mirada dos amigos: se recompôs:

- Se eles dizem... Eu ainda acho que falta recheio nessa roupa... - implicou, para disfarçar o crescente rubor de suas bochechas.

- Uhuhuhu, acho que alguém aqui ficou abalado! - brincou Andrômeda.

- Pare de falar bobagens e vamos logo! - cortou Sirius ríspido, maldita raposa e as sensações que despertava nele...

- Uau, que garotos mais lindos temos essa noite! - disse Lílian ao encarar os dois filhos. Tony era a cópia fiel do Neo de Matrix, com seus cabelos negros alinhados com gel, óculos escuros, sobretudo preto e botas de cano longo. Já Harry estava incrivelmente arrebatador em seu traje azul e escarlate de Homem Aranha, que ressaltava magnificamente os músculos bem trabalhados. - Lembrem-se de não beberem coisas alcóolicas, e Tony, não volte com eles muito tarde ok?

- Ok. - respondeu o outro simples.

- Malfoy, vamos! - gritou Harry do fim da escada, para segundos depois se agraciado pela visão de um gênio de esvoaçantes cabelos loiros, tranjando um conjunto de macacão e jaqueta de tecidos sintéticos e amarelos e tênis da mesma cor, tudo com listras pretas, nas costas, presa a um suporte, um sabre japonês. E assim transformava-se na letal Beatrix Kiddo, ou Mamba Negra de Kill Bill.

- Minha nossa, quantos super-heróis aqui! - brincou Lily.

- Eu quero uma fantasia igual! - pediu Sophie com um biquinho.

- Legal Malfoy! - comentou Tony com um meio sorriso.

- E então Potter, vamos ou vai continuar babando em cima de mim? - indagou o gênio passando por um finalmente desperto Harry, a noite seria divertida.

Nada preparara aqueles inúmeros adolescentes para o luxo que resplandecia naquela fabulosa mansão em Notting Hill.

Colunas de mármore erguiam-se solenes num tom de marfim, o teto abobadado era de vidro mosaico que formava figuras multicoloridas, lustres de cristal resplandeciam e pareciam flutuar pendendo de fios transparentes, o piso era de jade verde escura e reluzente, fumaça de gêlo seco e uma meia luz com direito a relampejos coloridos davam uma atmosféra de casa noturna ao local.

A pista de dança era um espetáculo a parte, repleta de luzes coloridas e um piso que piscava cada vez que era pisado em diferentes colorações. Havia um enorme balcão com um bar repleto de todos os tipos de bebidas e coquetéis e garçons trajados com coletes apertados de vinil e gravatinhas borboleta servindo salgados, doces e canapés nas mesas dispostas a um canto do gigantesco salão, forradas num tecido dourado.

- Wow, que demais! - exclamou um embabascado Rony, indo de encontro a uma Hermione fantasiada de Velma de Scooby-Doo, com saia evasê vermelha, assim como os sapatos boneca, meiões 3/4 e um suéter de lã de gola rulês laranja berrante. Usava uma peruca castanha num corte chanel e óculos de armação preta e pesada.

- Tenho que concordar que está tudo muito bonito! - disse depois de dar um selinho no namorado - Ginny você está linda! - elogiou a ruivinha sorrindo gentilmente ao que a mesma retribuiu.

Logo em seguida chegou Andrômeda e companhia que encontraram Harry, Draco e Tony no estacionamento. Dirigiram-se para o grupo de Hermione, Ron e Ginny, feitas as apresentações a guardiã puxou Draco pelo braço e sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido:

- Tome cuidado, não tenho um bom pressentimento para esta noite. - deixando o garoto estático a encarar-lhe enquanto a jovem mulher arrastava um embaraçado e relutante Tony para a pista de dança.

Numa espécie de elevação, coberta em tapete persa, um trono estava posicionado e ocupado por uma misteriosa figura mascarada, usava uma máscara sorridente de bochechas rosadas, olhos fechados e cavanhaque, uma cartola negra e peruca da mesma cor num corte reto. Trajava uma capa escura como toda a sua roupa. Era V. de 'V de Vingança', Draco olhou instântanemente para a figura que parecia encará-lo e um aperto doeu-lhe no peito. Virou-se para Hermione e perguntou:

- Quem é aquele?

A moça olhou na direção que o gênio apontava e respondeu:

- O garçom me disse que era o Sr. D., figurinha estranha né? - comentou risonha.

- Até demais para o meu gosto... - respondeu olhando de soslaio.

Severus e Neville conversavam numa das mesas. Andrômeda requebrava o esqueleto na pista de dança com um ainda estático Tony, Ginny estava em um canto observando a todos, ao lado do namorado Dean Thomas, que estava fantasiado de Shaft, óbvio que toda sua vesta era de tecido sintético, Ron se empaturrava de salgadinhos, Hermione conversava com Harry e Draco apenas acompanhava o assunto com a cabeça, lançando olhares de tempos em tempos para o enigmático Sr. D. . Sirius corria atrás de qualquer criatura vivente, e já se amassara com duas garotas e um rapaz numa das diversas varandas. Todos ocupados demais para notar uma raposa sentada no banco do bar.

O barmen, um espanhol musculoso, moreno de profundos olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, encarou a criatura tímida a sua frente, olhos cor de âmbar, traços delicados, sorriu e resolveu atacar:

- Sozinho? - gritou para a kitsune que se sobressaltou com a repentina proximidade, tão envolto estava em seus pensamentos.

- Não, com amigos. Mas, parece que estão se divertindo mais do que eu... - comentou dando um risinho sem graça.

- Tome! - disse o espanhol, que aliás chamava-se Juan, empurrando um copo pequeno para Remus. - É por conta da casa!

- O-obrigado! - agradeceu tomando o conteúdo num gole só, o que o fez arrepender-se amargamente ao reconhecer o líquido quente que descia-lhe rascante pela garganta. Entrentanto, o minuto de arrependimento se foi tão rápido quanto veio. E logo, estava tomando mais e mais daqueles copinhos de saquê.

Sirius agarrava mais uma 'vítima' por trás de uma pilastra qualquer, quando ouviu uma música conhecida, porém o que realmente chamou-lhe a atenção foi os gritinhos histéricos acompanhados de assobios e palmas, fazendo-o largar de sua companhia e ajuntar-se grande conglomerado de gente que se acumulara na pista de dança.

Viu o barmen cantando com sua voz grossa e profunda o início de uma música bastante conhecida pra ele:

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says_

_( Se você ver um sinal esvairecendo ao lado da estrada isso significa)_

_15 miles to the..._

_(15 milhas para...)_

Entretanto, sua visão e audição não o prepararam para o choque que foi ver um corado Remus John Lupin deslizar pela pista de dança cantando em dueto com sua voz rouca e afinada, num tom alto próprio da canção:

_"Love Shack! Love Shack yeah_

_(A cabana do amor! Cabana do amor, yeah)_

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love get away_

_(Estou indo para a auto-estrada de Atlanta, procurando pela fuga de amor)_

_Heading for the love get away, love get away,_

_(Indo para a fuga do amor, fuga de amor)_

As pessoas na pista de dança começaram a dançarem frenéticamente, em passos ensaiados, Andrômeda ainda agarrada a um Tony que por fim desistira de resistir, Hermione dançava de modo engraçado ao lado de um desengonçado Rony e em algum canto da festa, enquanto Harry elogiava a fantasia de Ginny, um Draco desgostoso fazia questão de arrancar o moreno dali, levando-o à algazarra que se iniciara, sendo encarado desaprovadamente pelos olhos esverdeados da ruiva.

Um Dean Thomas, cansado pela recusa de Ginny para dançar, com seu humor escrachado, simpatizou com a figura trajada de Willy Wonka, tirando-a para bailar, Neville dançava com uma professora e até Severus, vez ou outra se divertia ao rítmo contagiante da música, balançando da cadeira ora um pé, ora a cabeça.

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' ondown_

_(Tenho meu carro, grande como uma baleia, e estamos indo para) _

_To the Love Shack_

_(A Cabana do Amor)_

_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20_

_(Tenho meu Chrysler, cabe uns vinte sentado)_

_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

_(Então se apresse e traga dinheiro para a jukebox)_

O dueto era perfeito, as vozes se interpelavam alegres, as pessoas iam a loucura, o bartender mais ousado, começara a dançar com um já completamente solto Remus, ao olhos atentos de um boquiaberto Sirius:

_Well the Love Shack is a little place where we can get together_

_(Bem, a Cabana do Amor é um pequeno lugar onde podemos ficar juntos)_

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee._

_(Cabana do Amor baby, Cabana do Amor bay-bee)_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack, Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_(Cabana do Amor, baby Cabana do Amor, Cabana do Amor, baby Cabana do Amor!)_

Logo os músicos contratados para tocar no baile, acompanhavam com as vozes, as entradas de Lupin, ao som das risadas de enterteinimento e diversão que inundavam o salão e em meio aos movimentos sinuosos dos mais ousados.

_Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the LoveShack!_

_(O sinal diz... Woo, tolos, fiquem longe, porque o amor comanda na Cabana do Amor)_

_Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,_

_(Fica naquele lugar, no meio de um campo,)_

_Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back_

_(Apenas uma velha cabana engraçada, e preciso voltar)_

Harry envolvera Malfoy pela cintura girando-o logo em seguida pelo salão e apanhando-o novamente entre os braços, os dois gargalhavam tentando acompanhar os passos e vendo um agora vermelho Rony tentar não dar de cara com o chão.

Ginny apenas observava-os com um olhar furibundo.

_Glitter on the mattress_

_(Brilho no colchão)_

_Glitter on the highway_

_(Brilho na estrada)_

_Glitter on the front porch_

_(Brilho na varanda da entrada)_

_Glitter on the hallway_

_(Brilho no corredor)_

Dean Thomas se movia de forma engraçada num estilo que lembrava os movimentos dos antigos egípicios enquanto Semaus fazia gestos que lembravam os passos de discoteca dos anos 70.

Neville rodopiava a velha professora pelo salão, que sorria satisfeita. Severus observava o destrinchar das cenas com um riso satisfeito.

_Well the Love Shack is a little place where we can get together_

_(Bem, a Cabana do Amor é um pequeno lugar onde podemos ficar juntos)_

_Love Shack baby! Love Shack baby!_

_(Cabana do Amor, baby! Cabana do Amor, baby!)_

_Love Shack, that's where it's at! Love Shack, that's where it'sat!_

_(Cabana do Amor é onde há, Cabana do Amor é onde está!)_

Quando Lupin começou a rebolar na pista, Sirius pensou que iria infartar, afinal quem aquela raposa exibida pensava que era? Mas, seu queixo realmente despencou quando num movimento ousado, Remus execultou uma estrela caindo nos braços de um encantado Juan...

_Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing_

_**(Abraçando, e beijando, e dando, e amando, vestindo quase nada)**_

_Cause it's hot as an oven_

_**(Porque está quente como um forno)**_

_The whole shack shimmies,_

_**(Toda a cabana reluz)**_

_When everybody's movin' around and around and around!_

_**(Quando todos se movem, e movem, e movem)**_

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!_

_**(Todos estão mexendo, todos estão dançando baby!)**_

_Folks linin' up outside just to get down_

_**(Os caras estão lá fora, fazendo fila só pra cair dentro)**_

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby_

_**(Todos estão mexendo, todos estão dançando baby!)**_

_Funky little shack! Funky little shack!_

_**(Cabaninha engraçada!Cabaninha engraçada!)**_

Para logo em seguida voltar a girar mexendo os quadris e os braços ao ritmo frenético com o qual cantava:

_Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to setsail!_

_**(Pulo no meu Chrysler, é grande como uma baleia, e está a ponto de zarpar)**_

_I got me a car, it seats about 20_

_**(Tenho meu carro, cabe uns vinte sentado)**_

_So come on and bring your jukebox money._

_**(Então venha e traga o dinheiro para o jukebox)**_

Os convidados iam ao delírio, suor escorria de suas faces rubras e pelos corpos extasiados pelo som contagiante. Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados de Remus estavam úmidos, selvagemente desalinhados. Malfoy seguia o mesmo exemplo, corando quando Harry o trouxe para mais perto do próprio corpo.

_Well the Love Shack is a little place where we can get together_

_**(Bem, a Cabana do Amor é um pequeno lugar onde podemos ficar juntos)**_

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee._

_**(Cabana do Amor baby, Cabana do Amor bay-bee)**_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack, Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_**(Cabana do Amor, baby Cabana do Amor, Cabana do Amor, baby Cabana do Amor!)**_

Houve um momento em que todos os casais se separaram, metade indo em direção a Juan, outra metade indo em direção a Remus, a voz da kitsune ecoando perigosamente baixa, ao mesmo tempo em que todos dançavam abaixados estalando os dedos, para logo em seguida executarem uma sequência de chutes e sacudida de ombros.

_Bang bang bang on the door baby! Knock a little louder sugar!_

_**(Bang bang bang na porta baby!Bata um pouco mais forte docinho!)**_

_Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you!_

_**(Bang bang bang na porta baby!Eu não posso escutá-lo!)**_

_Bang bang! On the door baby_

_**(Bang bang! Na porta baby)**_

_Bang bang! On the door_

_**(Bang bang! Na porta baby)**_

_Bang bang! On the door baby_

_**(Bang bang! Na porta baby)**_

_Bang bang!_

_**(Bang bang!)**_

Todavia, o momento em que Sirius realmente prendeu o fôlego, foi quando Juan girou Remus em sua direção para logo em seguida enquanto quase pousava os lábios sobre os da raposa, ser rapidamente afastado pela própria que sorria zombeteira. O coração de Sirius falhou uma batida ao sequer cogitar a idéia de um possível beijo entre aquele kitsune atrevido e aquele barmen metido a besta. Não soube interpretar de pronto tal sentimento que fazia o peito arder e ver tudo vermelho, apenas muito tempo depois perceberia que havia sido mordido pelo monstrinho verde do ciúme.

_You're what?... Tin roof, rusted!_

_**(Você o quê?... Teto de estanho, enferrujado!)**_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack, Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_**(Cabana do amor, baby Cabana do amor, Cabana do amor, baby Cabana do amor!)**_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack, Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

_**(Cabana do amor, baby Cabana do amor, Cabana do amor, baby Cabana do amor!)**_

_A lot of love at the love shack_

_**(Um monte de amor na cabana do amor!)**_

Ao final da música todos pulavam, batiam palmas, assoviavam e gritavam por bis. Havia sido divertido.

E extremamente esclaredor.

Quando a música acabou, Remus livrou-se do microfone, e caminhou a passos trôpegos sendo enlaçado pela cintura por Juan:

- Você não tem que preparar bebidas não? - indagou com a voz mole para o barmen.

- Mí ajudante se encarrega disso. - respondeu sorridente, apontando com a cabeça um homem alto e moreno que preprava drinks com maestria.

- Humph! - suspirou Remus tentando se livrar do incômodo aperto em sua cintura, de repente tudo se tornara tão difuso, e rodopiante que tudo o que não queria era alguém debruçado sobre si.

- Tú estás un poco pálido chico... Que tienes? - sussurrou o barmen ao pé do ouvido de Remus fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

Juan começou a arrastar a raposa para um lugar mais reservado, subindo as escadas que levavam aos quartos superiores, Remus sentia-se estranhamente fraco e tonto. O que ambos não sabiam era que Sirius observava tudo atento e decidira seguir os dois só por precaução...

Juan adentrara num quarto no final de um escuro e longo corredor, praticamente arrastando Lupin consigo. Com uma chave abriu a porta de madeira escura, recostando-a brevemente enquanto depositava o rapaz semi-consciente na cama de dossel, acariciando-lhe delicadamente a franja enquanto cochichava:

- Tenha bons sonhos minha raposinha, pois amanhã você estará a muitas milhas daqui...

No entanto, o que o suposto barmen não prevera fora a porta sendo escancarada violentamente, para logo em seguida ser praticamente lançado corredor afora, caindo inconsciente:

- Sua raposa estúpida! Viu só no que dá ficar se jogando pra qualquer um? Quase ia sendo sequestrado de novo e... - mas, o guardião parou ao ver que Remus mal se movia, aliás, até sua respiração encontrava-se fraquinha, quase um sopro e o rosto estava vermelho e suado.

Contestou após tocar-lhe a testa, que Remus ardia em febre.

A festa parou um momento, quando anunciaram que Ginny Weasley tinha um pronunciamente a fazer.

A formosa ruiva subiu o alto degrau no qual encontrava-se o Sr. D., um telão logo atrás de si ficou preto parando de exibir as imagens coloridas ao qual havia sido programado para fazer.

- Boa noite caros convidados e membros do colégio Hogwarts. - cumprimentou com sua voz musical, um sorriso a adornar-lhe os lábios pintados - Essa é uma noite especial, uma noite de celebração, uma noite de união e por que não, uma noite de revelação!

Alguns soltaram alguns cochichos, parando logo em seguida.

- Creio que todos aqui conhecem uma figura adorável, que adentrou na vida de nossos estudantes a poucas semanas... - prosseguiu encarando Malfoy que erguera seus olhos de gato para a moça em tom de desafio - Malfoy, em pouco tempo se tornou uma das estudantes mais queridas de nosso círculo, é uma aluna exemplar, uma líder nata, no entanto, quem é Malfoy? - levantou a questão, fazendo alguns se encararem.

- Bom meus caros - continuou dessa vez exibindo no grande telão a imagem de uma ficha escolar com a fotografia de um jovem loiro, o que fez muitos exclamarem surpresos e formar um verdadeiro burburinho no salão, não é preciso dizer que nessa hora o coração do gênio despencou até o estômago - Esse é Draco Alexander Malfoy, também conhecido como Malfoy, aluno de Hogwarts e obviamente do sexo masculino! - arremetou com um sorriso triunfante.

O caos que se instalou a seguir foi alarmante, Hermione arregalou os olhos, Rony desmaiou, alguns apontavam para o gênio loiro murmurando, outros apenas balançavam a cabeça, entretanto, o que mais incomodou Draco foi o olhar de Harry, surpreso, estático, decepcionado...

- Harry eu posso explicar... - adiantou-se tocando o ombro do rapaz moreno, sendo recharçado.

- Agora não... Draco. - respondeu com dando uma ênfase irônica ao nome do garoto-gato, e sumindo de vista.

- Puta que o pariu, eu mato essa mocoronga! - praguejou Draco estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

Como era de se esperar, Ginny sumiu da festa, era hora de atacar o indefeso e de coração partido Harry, entretanto, foi pega de surpresa ao vê-lo conversando com Andrômeda:

- Harry, entenda, ele não queria mentir pra você, foi necessário! - tentou consolar com um tom de voz doce.

- NECESSÁRIO?! Por favor! Ele me fez passar pelo ridículo! - esbravejou o moreno, vermelho de raiva.

- Não é assim, Harry e você sabe muito bem! Ele tem motivos! - insistiu a mulher.

- E que motivos são esses? - questionou Harry encarando os olhos violetas de Andrômeda com desespero.

- Isso só ele pode lhe dizer. - concluiu a jovem num tom solene.

- Ótimo! - respondeu o rapaz andando a passos largos.

Ginny ia seguí-lo quando uma voz o deteve:

- Sabe, eu concordo que a gente deve lutar pelo que a gente quer, mas, isso foi cruel.

A garota virou-se para trás dando de cara com Tony. O rapaz alto, de pele pálida e olhos castanhos encarava-a com uma expressão indecifrável. Havia um misto de emoções ali que Ginny não soube descrever, porém, sabia que ali não havia raiva, nem julgamento, apenas tristeza, profunda, como a de alguém a ver algo realmente aniquilador.

- Quem é você para dizer que eu sou cruel? O papa por acaso?! - escarneceu, aquele olhar a deixava nervosa.

- Longe de mim julgar você. Também não sou flor que se cheire, apenas, sabe, achei que você fosse melhor que tudo isso... Sei que o meu irmão pode ser um tapado às vezes, e que o Draco não tinha direito de mentir, mas... Ainda sim, esperava que você entendesse...

- Entendesse o quê? - perguntou confusa.

O rapaz ergueu seu queixo suavemente e sussurrou-lhe cúmplice, num sorriso gentil e caloroso, raramente visto em sua face:

- Que você é linda e boa o suficiente de qualquer jeito, e não precisa desses artifícios para ser amada! - respondeu pegando-a totalmente de surpresa e fazendo-a enrubescer.

Em seguida afastou-se indo em direção ao estacionamento, deixando uma Ginny totalmente perplexa.

Draco já havia se perdido naquela enorme mansão, olhava a sua frente agora uma grande porta dupla de jacarandá, finamente entalhada com arabescos, girou as maçanetas douradas, dando de cara com algo que o fez boqueabrir-se.

A sala diante de si tratava-se de um imenso arsenal de armas. Havia desde facas, adagas e dardos expostos em vitrines de vidro até espadas, lanças, foices e massas de ferro erguidas ao longo da parede verde palha.

O piso era todo quadriculado, alvi-negro, e havia armaduras antigas espalhadas por toda a parte, assim como colunas de mármore branco e obras de tapeçaria.

Caminhou um tanto incerto, seu coração a dizer que havia algo de errado.

Não demorou muito até que a figura escondida entre as pilastras aparecesse em sua frente.

Uma oriental, estatura média, cabelos negros soltos, uma franja reta sobre os olhos puxados. O mais irônico era a fantasia que usava, a roupa de colegial formada por um terno preto, camisa branca, gravata de laço cor de vinho e saia xadrez. Calçava um par de tênis impecavelmente brancos junto de meias 3/4 da mesma cor, representava o antagônico de Draco, era Gogo Yubari, de Kill Bill.

Draco só despertou do choque quando sentiu o peso de uma massa de ferro a ser lançada em sua direção e que felizmente bateu contra a coluna ao seu lado. Deu um salto sobre o corpo da oriental, puxando o sabre japonês que trazia acoplado nas costas, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios:

- Ok, 'Gogo', vamos brincar.

_**Continua...**_

**------------------------------------------------------HPDM--------------------------------------------------------**

_Ok, foi mal, eu vou entender se não receber nenhuma review... Meses sem atualização... Mas, tenho os meus motivos gente, fiquei sem pc, depois travei mentalmente... Porém, aqui está, cap novinho em folha! Enorme por sinal, e que saiu graças a ajuda da Rapousa, Moony-Sensei e Felpa Black que me ajudaram e muito com as fantasias do pessoal, a Yami no Aries que me ajudou imensamente traduzindo essa música do B-52's a qual não achei tradução em lugar nenhum e a Alyson1Weasley1Riddle, Death A. e Lis Martin que me incentivaram com uma porção de reviews encorajadores e ameaçadores também... ¬¬'_

_Queria agradecer e me desculpara todos que vêem acompanhando essa fic e que alcançou mais de 100 reviews rebola, em especial a Moony-Sensei, Isa Tinkerbell, May Malfoy Snape, Sarih, Rapousa, Jullya Smith, Vanessa, DW03, Sy P., Felpa Black, Death A., Monica Dias, Blanxe e Alyson1Weasley1Riddle um super beijos para vocês e muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Para todos que acompanham um feliz natal, cheio de luz, paz, alegria, amor e prosperidade! _

_E no próximo capítulo: Os inimigos começam a despencar, uma luta é travada e a pancadaria vai rolar solta! Não percam o capítulo sete de Wonderland: AÇÃO E REAÇÃO!, porque para cada ação há uma reação igual e contrária! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: **Wonderland

**Autora: **Condessa Oluha

**Classificação: **Slash, Romance, Comédia, Aventura, Angust.

**Casais principais:** HP/DM, SB/RL

**Censura: **NC-17 obra slash, se você ignora o termo, bem, deixe-me explicar-lhe como boa samaritana que sou: Slash significa que em algum momento desta fanfic, garotos se abraçarão, se beijarão, se amassarão, e farão coisinhas que se fossem feitas com outras garotas gerariam mais coisinhas... Só de tentar visualizar já tem deixou ofendido? Então meu amigo, aconselho que leia algo mais propício aos seus imaculados olhinhos... Acho que deve ter alguma fanfic dos Ursinhos Carinhosos por aí... Agora se você aprecia as coisas boas da vida e curte slash, Welcome to the jungle, baby! E não se esqueça do review no final!

**Resumo:** Harry Potter é um garoto normal de dezessete anos que após uma desilusão amorosa acaba conhecendo uma misteriosa casa de chá que realiza os mais sublimes pedidos. Bem vindos à Wonderland, qual o seu maior desejo?

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas Wonderland sim! Por isso, se quiser usar alguma coisa daqui pelo menos tenha a decência de me mandar o link da fic, afinal eu quero ler também! Criatura sem noção! ;P

**HPDM**

Harry Potter não era um garoto que se irritava facilmente, na realidade poderia ser considerada uma pessoa bastante pacata, afinal de contas, quantas pessoas descobrem que possuem um gênio pronto para realizar todos os seus desejos e não saem por aí tentando dominar o mundo?

Contudo, Harry Potter estava irritado, profundamente irritado, e fazia questão de demonstrar sua frustração chutando cada pedrinha, galho, ou ser vivo que aparecia em sua frente. Seus lábios crispados resmungando coisas inteligíveis e a pequena ruga entre suas sobrancelhas poderiam ser considerados adoráveis não fosse o caminhar da situação: Convivera durante todo esse tempo com um travesti debaixo do seu teto!

E esse mero pensamento o fazia bufar de indignação, e não, não pelo fato de que ficara íntimo demais de um rapaz durante esse curto período de convivência, e sim pelo simples fato de que mesmo após passar as mais inesperadas situações ao lado de Malfoy, esse tivera a petulância em não confiar essa 'simples' informação a sua pessoa! Inadmissível!

Entretanto, um segundo pensamento fez Harry parar de súbito: Ele adquirira intimidade com um _homem_. Ele abraçara, andara de mãos dadas, carregara no colo e até se agarrara com alguém que possuía os mesmos atributos físicos que ele entre as pernas e o pior de tudo: Estava mais incomodado por Malfoy não ter confiado nele, do que pelo fato que toda a escola saberia segunda-feira que andara se esfregando com uma _Drag Queen_!

E seus pais? Pobrezinhos! Ficariam chocados! E se eles decidissem expulsar Malfoy de sua casa? E se ele fosse expulso da escola? Não queria nem imaginar as caras de nojo e repulsão dos outros alunos! Pobre Malfoy, ele podia ser uma peste, mas era uma peste com sentimentos!

Se bem que, do jeito que Malfoy era genioso como o próprio diabo era capaz de golpear até a morte o primeiro engraçadinho que se atravessasse em seu caminho, e só Harry sabia o quanto aquele baixinho tinha uma mão pesada...

Suspirou, ficara tão chocado com Draco, sim esse era o seu nome, que nem sequer escutou o que ele tinha a dizer... E isso fazia dele um péssimo amigo... Quer dizer, eram amigos, certo?

E Ginny, porque infernos sangrentos, ela não havia dito-lhe em particular que Malfoy era homem? Tinha que exibir a informação no telão, em alto e bom som pra toda a escola ver?

Andrômeda havia lhe dito que Draco tinha os seus motivos, e foi pensando nisso que deu meia volta e adentrou novamente na mansão do Sr. D. , se havia motivos para Draco agir assim, ele queria ouvi-los nesse exato momento!

Ginny Weasley estava frustrada, e uma Ginny frustrada não era exatamente uma Ginny ponderada ou muito paciente. Havia perdido Harry de vista, tomado um sermão de Tony Potter e agora estava perdida no meio daquela mansão gigante sem começo e nem fim.

Estava caminhando por um extenso corredor, muito mal iluminado na sua sincera opinião, quando viu andando em sua direção o próprio Harry, com um olhar determinado e a largas zancadas.

Sorriu dando ligeiros passinhos para alcançá-lo enquanto, o rapaz meio aturdido por sua presença, parou de supetão erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Harry! Até que enfim eu te encontrei, estava te procuran...

No entanto, a pobre Virgínia não conseguiu completar sua sentença, pelo simples motivo que um tufão amarelo atravessara a parede do seu lado e fora arremessado sem qualquer piedade contra a parede oposta.

Não era necessário dizer, que o tufão amarelo tratava-se de Draco Malfoy empunhando uma espada e com um enorme galo adornando-lhe a testa.

- M-Malfoy? Que é que...

Harry também não pode completar sua oração, uma vez que o próprio Draco se levantou, sacudiu a poeira de seu macacão e bradou em alto e bom som:

- Eu mato aquela vadia!

Para então abrir outro buraco na parede a sua frente, deixando duas pessoas bastante perplexas.

Harry não se fez de rogado e entrou pelo buraco recém aberto, Ginny o acompanhou ainda um tanto quanto surpresa. A visão que ambos tiveram fez com que seus queixos despencassem alguns centímetros.

Um grande arsenal de armas se desvendava perante seus olhos, todas eram armas brancas, afiadas, e com um brilho assassino nada apaziguador. No meio do recinto uma garota com uniforme colegial um tanto desalinhado e feições orientais balançava uma massa de ferro tentando acertar de maneira quase eficaz a Malfoy que se desviava com destreza.

- Malfoy que é que está acontecendo aqui? – gritou Harry num tom de voz quase histérico, quando a massa de ferro destroçou uma vitrine de armas a sua frente.

Draco olhou para o lado rapidamente, reparando em Harry e em Ginny Weasley, que nesse momento agarrava o braço do rapaz como se sua vida dependesse disso. Franziu o cenho levemente irritado, antes de responder cheio de ironia:

- Não é óbvio? Estou exterminando os insetos! – Num movimento veloz desviou de um golpe acertando sua oponente nas costas.

A oriental deu uma gargalhada um tanto quanto perturbada:

- Ora, ora o que temos aqui?! Draco, não vai apresentar o namoradinho?

- Ele não é meu namorado! – gritou Draco tentando golpear a garota mais uma vez, sendo atingido no estômago e arremessado contra uma estante.

- Malfoy! – Harry gritou e arrastando Ginny inconscientemente, fez menção de se aproximar do gênio abatido, contudo a garota oriental saltou na sua frente:

- Permita-me apresentar-me, eu ser Cho Chang, sou um gênio! – e então girando sua massa de ferro continuou – Estou aqui para acabar com esse maldito Malfoy, mas posso abrir uma exceção e quebrar um ou dois ossos seus durante o percurso. – e sorrindo triunfante direcionou sua arma na direção de Harry, que apenas teve tempo de se abaixar carregando a uma Ginny ainda estática junto.

O golpe nunca o alcançou.

Levantou os olhos temerosamente, Draco havia lançado um nunchaku que acertara em cheio o crânio de Cho.

A garota virou-se vagarosamente, a expressão furibunda em seu rosto fez Draco retroceder alguns passos. Cho jogou sua arma no chão e então seus olhos depararam-se com um machado gigante e cabo longo, como os utilizados por algozes, elegantemente exposto num suporte em forma de garras.

Malfoy acompanhou seu olhar e antes que seu corpo pudesse reagir aos fatos, seus lábios soltaram um impropério:

- Merda!

O machado cortou o ar numa velocidade entorpecente, o corpo de gênio de traços felinos contorceu-se num salto malabarístico que dificilmente poderia ser executado uma segunda vez, e o lugar no qual seus pés estavam repousados segundos atrás, agora estava uma considerável e profunda fenda.

Sua visão percorreu rapidamente o arsenal enquanto o machado o perseguia impiedosamente, colunas, estátuas, vitrines, quadros e paredes eram destroçados ao impactarem com a lâmina potente.

Harry encarava atônito, aqueles pés se moverem sem quase tocarem o chão, Ginny tentava dar crédito a sua visão enquanto tentava procurar alguma câmera escondida ou ouvir algum risinho zombeteiro para lhe afirmar que aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Fique parado, para eu poder esmagar você! – gritava Cho encolerizada, enquanto destroçava um vazo Ming.

- Claro querida, você também não prefere que eu poupe-lhe o trabalho e decapite minha própria cabeça? – rebateu sarcástico.

Faltava pouco, faltava miseravelmente pouco para alcançar seu objetivo, e quando seus dedos alcançaram o cabo frio da lança exposta a sua frente, sorriu com triunfo.

O próximo passo passou tão rápido quanto uma brisa refrescante em pleno verão, Draco saltou com a ajuda da lança ao mesmo tempo em que Cho desferia-lhe um golpe, ficando em pé sobre o cabo do machado da garota.

Os olhos negros tentaram acompanhar a agitação frenética daqueles braços, porém foi impossível, o cabo da lança avançara sobre a cabeça repleta de lisos fios negros nocauteando sua oponente com precisão.

O corpo de Cho caiu inconsciente sobre o piso destroçado, enquanto Draco saltava para o chão apoiando-se na lança de forma cansada.

- Eu falei que ia te eliminar, não falei inseto? – indagou sem fôlego.

- Malfoy, que diabo acaba de acontecer aqui? – berrou um definitivamente descontrolado Harry Potter.

- Oh, Potter! – saudou referindo-se a Harry – Monstrenga! – dirigiu-se a atônita Ginny – vocês estão bem?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, ato que se repetia consideravelmente naquela noite:

- Eu é que pergunto se você está bem, oras!

- Ah, isso? – disse referindo-se a Cho – Não foi nada! – e em seguida começou a conjurar um encantamento, logo à garota inconsciente estava atada até os tornozelos por uma forte corrente devidamente presa com um cadeado mágico.

- Que espécie de monstros são vocês?! – pronunciou Ginny num fio de voz, trocando os olhares de Draco para Cho.

Antes que a garota piscasse Draco estava diante dela com uma expressão nada amistosa no rosto:

- Monstro? Acaso não se olhou no espelho não? O único monstro que tem aqui é você, que é bem feia por sinal.

- Malfoy, não exagere, ela está assustada... – tentou ponderar Harry.

- Assustada? Não foi ela que teve que encarar a psicopata do machado! – rebateu estreitando os olhos perigosamente, Ginny soltou um gritinho agarrando-se ainda mais a Harry.

- Malfoy! – repreendeu o rapaz.

Draco bufou inconformado enquanto marchava para fora da sala:

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Harry.

- Pra nenhum lugar que te interesse, fica aí consolando o projeto de orangotango e se a pequena gueixa ali despertar, apenas ignore ela e em hipótese alguma se aproxime.

- E o que eu digo pra Ginny a respeito de você? – questionou desesperado.

- Sei lá, o que você quiser que eu sou o coelhinho da páscoa, Papai Noel, a Madre Thereza de Calcutá, a mãe dela de pernas abertas... Seja criativo!

E sem mais nem menos, abandonou o arsenal deixando uma Ginny chorosa e um Harry atônito para trás.

Andrômeda estava impaciente, caminhava a um bom tempo por aqueles corredores labirínticos, até divisar uma criaturinha de amarelo com cara emburrada.

- Draco! – gritou alegre – Até que enfim te achei! Estava morta de preocupação!

Draco encarou a mulher de cima a baixo antes de responder ácido:

- E desde quando você se preocupa comigo?

- Não falei de você bobinho e sim dos pobres seres vivos que cruzassem seu caminho! Afinal você de mau humor é mais perigoso que um basilisco...

Definitivamente Andrômeda era uma mulher inconveniente.

- E por que você está todo estropiado dessa maneira? – perguntou ao reparar a roupa rasgada, o grande hematoma na testa e diversos cortes no corpo a sua frente.

- Ossos do ofício, acabei de encontrar Cho Chang no arsenal de armas que há por aqui, felizmente ela já está devidamente inconsciente e imobilizada, por isso, se quiser fazer o favor de prendê-la eu agradeceria imensamente, afinal de contas, pelo o que eu saiba ela não tem permissão para entrar nesse mundo.

- Onde fica o arsenal? – indagou adquirindo uma postura séria.

- Segundo corredor à direita, agora se me permite, eu quero tomar um bom banho e dormir durante cem anos.

Andrômeda resolveu não falar nada ao ver o gênio se afastar, sabia também que não conseguiria nada dele no momento. Foi até o arsenal deparando-se com Harry e Ginny no caminho.

- Vocês estão bem? – averiguou quando viu o rosto vermelho e molhado de lágrimas da garota ruiva.

- Sim, apenas um pouco abalados. – respondeu Harry referindo-se a garota ao seu lado – Você viu o Malfoy?

- Estava indo embora quando o vi. Se você caminhar rápido creio que pode alcançá-lo.

Harry não pestanejou duas vezes antes de correr para a direção que Andrômeda indicava.

- Harry! – gritou Ginny indignada por ter sido abandonada em pleno corredor.

- Ora querida, não se exalte. – aconselhou a guardiã acariciando-lhe os cabelos – Ele nunca gostou do tipo frágil e chorona, entenda não é pessoal... – e sem dar tempo para respostas atravessadas, a mulher sumiu pelos corredores.

Sirius amaldiçoava sua má sorte, a disposição dos astros e até sua casa zodiacal enquanto carregava Remus escadarias abaixo.

Batera naquele maldito impostor até ele dizer o que tinha dado para a raposa, sonífero de flor da lua, fora o que ele lhe respondera depois do quinto soco. Andrômeda o havia prendido depois disso, e Sirius ficara encarregado de encontrar Severus, pois de acordo com a guardiã o motivo da febre nada mais era do que a ainda baixa imunidade de Remus por causa do veneno de Rosa Negras.

Por isso, Sirius se perguntava por que aquela maldita raposa não podia aquietar o bendito rabo no canto e descansar?

Severus tinha ficado de vasculhar a mansão em busca de suspeitos junto de Seamus e Neville, e nesse exato momento vinha adentrando no salão principal, agora vazio, logo sendo seguido dos outros dois gênios.

- Sev meu amor, paixão da minha vida, que bom que te encontrei! A raposa adoeceu de novo! Conserta! – exclamou erguendo o corpo desacordado de Remus na direção de Snape.

- Em primeiro lugar é Snape pra você projeto de energúmeno, em segundo lugar Lupin não é um brinquedo para ser consertado e em terceiro, na próxima vez que me chamar de meu amor ou paixão da minha vida, vou dar-lhe um chute no traseiro que vai levá-lo a estratosfera, estamos entendidos?

- Oh, Sev adoro quando você fala sujo comigo! – atazanou-lhe Sirius, esfregando-se no seu corpo.

Seria repetitivo dizer que mais uma vez Sirius ganhara seu cascudo diário.

Draco apareceu poucos minutos depois, sua aparência causando estranheza em muitos:

- Que foi que aconteceu contigo Malfoy, foi pego por um furacão no caminho? – perguntou Seamus.

- Não que seja de sua conta, mas, sim, fui pego por um furacão chamado Cho Chang.

- Uau, ela sabe como detonar com uma aparência... – resmungou Seamus num tom baixo.

- Encontrou Potter no caminho? – questionou Severus analisando-o detalhadamente.

- Ele estava ocupado demais com a mocoronga ruiva, agora se me permitem, eu gostaria de tomar um bom banho e dormir.

- Não vai embora com a gente?- questionou Sirius.

- Não, vou caminhando.

E sem mais delongas partiu.

Encontrou Tony, Hermione e um ainda catatônico Ron, aguardando do lado de fora, após breves e incompletas explicações, continuou a caminhar recusando a carona do rapaz mais velho.

Andou umas quadras quando começou a sentir algumas gotas baterem em seu rosto, para logo em seguida mais gotas se juntarem as primeiras e logo uma boa chuva desabava dos céus.

- Era só o que faltava... – chiou para si mesmo, caminhou por um tempo até ver um parque, as árvores altas e de copas frondosas projetavam sombras engraçadas no solo.

Alguns minutos depois, sentou-se no balanço que havia no playground, não havia uma só alma viva naquele local. Talvez devido às altas horas ou talvez fosse à chuva.

_**If a train crashed into our garden**_

_**Would we notice the noise?**_

_**Would it make us sit up and turn off the TV?**_

_Se um trem se chocasse dentro de nosso jardim_

_Nós poderíamos notar o barulho?_

_Poderíamos nos levantar e desligar a TV?_

Harry havia sido avisado do mau humor de Draco Malfoy.

Havia sido avisado que o mesmo decidira ir a pé para casa.

Havia sido avisado que uma bela chuva torrencial estava prestes a cair.

Então, por que diabo estava perambulando em meio à temporal, sem qualquer rumo aparente, procurando por uma pessoa que sequer sabia ao certo se queria vê-lo nesse momento?

Estava próximo ao parque quando um chamativo vulto amarelo por entre as grades chamou-lhe a atenção. Sem pensar duas vezes correu até as grades que circundavam aquela imensa área verde e gritou:

- Malfoy!

_**Out of focus**_

_**And out of moments**_

_**Remember, this is us**_

_Fora de foco_

_E fora de momento_

_Lembre-se, estes somos nós_

Draco estava magoado, não queria admitir, entretanto, aquela vozinha irritante em seu interior, inconvenientemente parecida com a de Hermione Granger, fazia questão de ressaltar esse detalhe a cada cinco segundos.

Por que se importava tanto com a opinião do Testa Rachada? E daí se ele não quis escutá-lo? E se ficou lá defendendo aquele salsichão trajado em paetê? Problema dele! Ele que sairia perdendo!

Perdendo o quê, Draco não sabia exatamente. E nesse momento, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito de Harry do outro lado das grades.

_**All I want is someone to pull me out**_

_**I'm stuck in a traffic jam**_

_**With nowhere to run for miles**_

_Tudo o que eu quero é alguém que me puxe para fora_

_Eu estou preso num engarrafamento_

_Com lugar nenhum para correr durante milhas_

A primeira reação de Draco foi ignorar ao chamado, levantar-se elegantemente e sair andando como se um mosquito houvesse zunido em seu ouvido.

Todavia, o maldito Potter era a determinação em pessoa, e só foi quando escutou um barulho surdo batendo no chão, virou-se para trás apenas para confirmar que Harry andava em sua direção, com uma expressão de pura resolução.

O que levou a segunda reação de Draco, que foi andar mais rápido e continuar a ignorar seu interlocutor.

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy! – chamava Harry em alto e bom som, a criatura que acelerava o passo cada vez mais a sua frente.

Isso era ridículo, parecia uma criança emburrada com aquela atitude.

- Malfoy pare de agir feito um pentelho mimado! – gritou num intuito de fazê-lo parar.

Draco apenas caminhou mais rápido.

Suspirou e correu até o gênio, sem muita paciência tomou-lhe pelo braço e virou-lhe para sua direção.

- Me larga! – disse entredentes, encarando-lhe com chispas em seus olhos cinzentos.

- Não!

- Me larga, Potter!

- Já disse que não!

- Porco espinho!

- Loira do banheiro!

- Espanador humano!

- Espantalho!

- Cérebro de excremento de troll!

- Anão de jardim!

Draco abriu a boca algumas vezes:

- Bobo!

Harry encarou-lhe com uma expressão divertida, antes de responder:

- Minha nossa, quanta capacidade dissertativa, estamos inspirados hoje!

- Vai se danar Potter, o que foi? Cansou de consolar o estropício ruivo? Ela já ensopou seu uniforme de super-herói com suas lágrimas de crocodilo sem fim? Já sei, decidiu ir chorar nos braços do namoradinho e te deixou com cara de tacho, não foi Potty-Potty? – zombou com cara cínica.

Harry apenas deu um meio sorriso antes de responder:

- O que foi Malfoy, está com ciúmes? Eu também posso deixar você chorar no meu ombro se quiser.

_**All I want is someone to pull me out**_

_**I'm stuck in a traffic jam**_

_**With nowhere to run for miles**_

_Tudo o que eu quero é alguém que me puxe para fora_

_Eu estou preso num engarrafamento_

_Com lugar nenhum para correr durante milhas_

Ficar sem palavras diante de Potter estava se tornando um hábito cansativamente embaraçador, na opinião de Draco, assim como ficar corado.

- Quer saber, vai à merda Potter! – rebateu dando meia volta, quando Harry puxou-lhe uma segunda vez pelo braço.

_**I'm scared of what you might tell me**_

_**I see your mouth move but I don't hear**_

_**A word that you say**_

_Eu estou assustado pelo o quê você possa me dizer_

_Eu vejo sua boca se mover, mas, eu não escuto_

_Uma palavra do que você diz_

Draco respirou fundo antes de disparar:

- O que você quer Potter? Me diz? Em um momento você simplesmente virou as costas pra mim e me deixou plantado no meio daquele salão, em outro sai atrás de mim como se sua vida dependesse disso, depois fica atracado com a Weasley fêmea e esquece totalmente da minha existência, agora está aqui, na chuva, agarrado no meu braço jogando na minha cara que eu estou com ciúmes do seu relacionamento doentio com aquela sonsa! Você acha que só porque sou seu maldito gênio pode me subjugar como se eu fosse uma porcaria de marionete? Ou que toda vez que você estalar os dedos eu vou correr atrás de você? Se você está desconfortável porque eu não sou uma donzela indefesa eu não vou obrigá-lo a tolerar minha presença, pode ficar tranqüilo! Agora se quiser fazer o favor de me soltar eu...

- Draco! – interrompeu-lhe com voz firme, atraindo a atenção do rapaz a sua frente – Eu nunca tive a intenção de 'subjugá-lo como uma marionete', muito menos de jogar na sua cara seu ciúme ou 'meu relacionamento doentio' com Ginny, que por sinal só existe na sua mente. Não te desmereço por você ser um gênio, muito menos estou 'desconfortável' por você não ser uma donzela indefesa. Eu sinto muito se dei essa impressão pra você e ficaria extremamente honrado de tolerar sua presença por muito tempo mais.

Draco piscou, abriu a boca e a fechou novamente então, num sussurro apenas audível para Harry perguntou:

- Então você não está desconfortável comigo por eu ser homem?

- Não.

- Nem por ter me carregado no colo, me agarrado pelos corredores da escola ou dançado no baile comigo sem saber que eu era homem?

- Não.

- Nem por eu ter omitido o tempo todo essa pequena informação?

- Bom, eu confesso que fiquei meio irritado sim, mas foi mais por você não ter confiado em mim. Draco nesse tempo todo em que permanecemos juntos, passamos por muita coisa, eu vi muita coisa, e passei a acreditar em possibilidades que só achava possível em sonhos. E em parte, eu devo isso a você, quando eu estava com o coração partido, você estava do meu lado, tudo bem que destilando veneno por cada poro e me deixando mais pra baixo do que pra cima, mas ainda sim estava lá. Quando eu precisei de um rumo você me guiou, você foi meu amigo, meu companheiro e meu confidente todo esse tempo e eu passei a confiar em você tão cegamente quanto uma pessoa pode confiar na outra, por isso estou te pedindo agora: confie em mim.

_**I'm so sorry, I'm not better at Love**_

_**Just remember, that this is us**_

_Eu sinto tanto, eu não sou o melhor no amor_

_Apenas se lembre de que estes somos nós_

Draco era competitivo, no entanto, ele sabia admitir uma derrota, e sabia que toda a vez que encarasse a profundeza daqueles olhos verdes perderia vergonhosamente.

Alguns anos mais tarde, se alguém lhe perguntasse o que o fizera dizer aquelas palavras, ele simplesmente sorriria enigmaticamente, todavia, seu coração responderia: aqueles olhos.

- Eu confio em você, Harry.

_**All I want is someone to pull me out**_

_**I'm stuck in a traffic jam**_

_**With nowhere to run for miles**_

_Tudo o que eu quero é alguém que me puxe para fora_

_Eu estou preso num engarrafamento_

_Com lugar nenhum para correr durante milhas_

_**All I want is someone to pull me out**_

_**I'm stuck in a traffic jam**_

_**With nowhere to run for miles**_

_Tudo o que eu quero é alguém que me puxe para fora_

_Eu estou preso num engarrafamento_

_Com lugar nenhum para correr durante milhas_

E Draco não saberia dizer quando foi que aqueles braços rodearam a sua cintura, muito menos como aquele rosto chegara tão próximo do seu.

Quanto a Harry, jamais teria conhecimento de como fora atraído por aqueles olhos tão prateados quanto à lua, ou quando passara a notar que o cabelo a sua frente cheirava a erva-doce e seu hálito a menta.

_**Come here and find me**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**Come here and find me**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**Come here and find me**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**I'm stuck in a traffic jam**_

_**With nowhere to run for miles**_

_Venha aqui e encontre-me_

_Eu estarei esperando_

_Venha aqui e encontre-me_

_Eu estarei esperando_

_Venha aqui e encontre-me_

_Eu estarei esperando_

_Eu estou preso num engarrafamento_

_Com lugar nenhum para correr durante milhas_

Nem quando os braços menores rodearam seu pescoço.

Nem quando a respiração quente e descompassada parecia roçar a sua boca numa leve carícia.

E então ambos sentiriam aquela descarga elétrica percorrer suas colunas, e fechariam os olhos inebriados de sensações nunca antes sentidas.

Suas testas se tocariam.

Seus corpos molhados se uniriam.

E todo o ruído aos seus redores cessaria.

Tudo tão perfeitamente imperfeito que durante um tempo pensariam tratar-se de um sonho.

Com a plena certeza de saber que isso era impossível, pois bastava à presença um do outro, de suas expressões encabuladas e da própria realidade lhes chamando em forma de uma buzina, para saber que aquilo era real.

- Harry! – a voz de Hermione despertou-lhe daquele breve momento, e ambos notaram-se tão corados quanto poderiam estar.

Não falaram nada durante toda a viagem sobre aquele episódio, nem responderam as perguntas ávidas por respostas de Ron Weasley ou aos comentários desaforados de Ginny. Sequer notaram o sorriso iluminado de Hermione Granger, que naquele momento guardava em seu coração uma linda cena e um segredo.

Segredo que esperava ansiosamente tornar-se realidade.

_**I'm stuck in a traffic jam**_

_**With nowhere to run for miles**_

_**And all I want is someone to pull me out**_

_**I'm stuck in a traffic jam**_

_**With nowhere to run for miles**_

_Eu estou preso num engarrafamento_

_Com lugar nenhum para correr durante milhas_

_E tudo o que eu quero é alguém que me puxe para fora_

_Eu estou preso num engarrafamento_

_Com lugar nenhum para correr durante milhas_

**HP&DM**

_Minha gente vocês não sabem o perrengue que foi postar esse capítulo! Nem o fanfiction net pra colaborar... Enfim, peço realmente desculpas pelo atraso, parece até que quando você está trabalhando fica mais fácil para escrever do que quando você não está... _

_Peço desculpas mesmo, e bem... Enganei todo mundo não é? Hohoho todo mundo pensando que ia ter beijo... Oh, mas nada disso! Draquinho é um menino de respeito..._

_Esse capítulo foi dedicado às minhas queridas Wolf 03 e seu saco quase divino em agüentar minhas longas horas falando sobre idéias estapafúrdias, a minha gêmula do coração Lis Martin, a Death A e seus comentários psicóticos e as queridas Ci-chan e Bibis que sempre me animam com seus reviewsister!_

_Beijos para todas e até o próximo capítulo: VERDADE E CONSEQUÊNCIA._

_Agora que certos comportamentos serão devidamente explicados, basta encarar os resultados de cada ato._

_P.S.: A música desse capítulo é uma canção da banda Veja 4 titulada de Traffic Jam, como não tinha a tradução em lugar algum eu mesmo traduzi e espero não ter ficado muito ruim... Em todo o caso, baixem a música que é linda e muito boa!_

_P.S.2: Capítulo não betado, sobrepassem os erros, por gentileza..._

_P.S.3: Algum candidato a beta? O.õ_


End file.
